


But I'm a Football Player!

by SmolderingFlame



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Barely Legal, Bottom Craig, Bottom Stan, Crack, Crossdressing, Explicit Language, Feminization, Gym Sex, Gyms, High School, Homophobia, Jersey Kyle, Jersey!Kyle, M/M, Out of Character, POV Stan, Strength Kink, Top Kyle Broflovski, Top Tweek Tweak, all kinds of stupid stuff, bros, kyley b, kyley-b - Freeform, stan has a great ass, stan is still in the closet, style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 63,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolderingFlame/pseuds/SmolderingFlame
Summary: High school football player Stan Marsh has long been hiding the secret that he is gay, but, its been getting harder and harder to resist what his heart wants. It gets even worse when a Jersey Invasion infects his gym and he comes face to face with a red head named Kyley B.





	1. The Jersey Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fic on this site, I wrote on fanfiction.net years and years ago, but, I've been itching to write again! So, because of that, I came up with...whatever this is... Don't take anything in it too seriously, just meant to be a fun, stupid romance. 
> 
> If you read this and find yourself liking it, please considering leaving me a review or kudos just so I know if I should continue on with this madness. I'll try to update often if people are interested! 
> 
> Anyways, happy reading!

Stan Marsh had just turned eighteen, and, he was a pretty popular guy at South Park High. He was the star football player on the team, Vice President of the Student Council, and Prom King. Things were good; well…they were mostly pretty good. You see, the seemingly perfect Stan Marsh had a big secret he had been trying to hide, something that was becoming harder and harder to resist…

 

You see, Stan Marsh was gay.

 

He had tried to keep up the whole façade; he worked out so he had a decently muscular physique, the typical jock body. He dated plenty of girls; he had even gotten the reputation for being a womanizer. Hell, he had even fucked a lot of girls, they always seemed happy when he was done, but, he just felt bored. It wasn’t what he wanted, he never felt satisfied.

 

He tried to push it down and just continue with his life. He could only imagine what his dad would do if he found out. Randy Marsh was so damn proud of his handsome, football playing, player son.  That was something he didn’t even want to think about.

 

He shook his head as he made his way into the gym he had been frequenting. He was hoping to get a good scholarship to USC to play football and, in order to do that, he needed to stay in shape. Clyde had gotten a job at the gym over the summer, and, thanks to some information the brunette had on him, he was able to get a discounted membership.  

 

“Hey Dude.” Stan said, walking to the check-in counter where Clyde was currently sitting, looking at his phone, bored out of his mind.

 

Clyde actually managed to look up at his phone and smirked a bit when he saw the brunette. “Hey Stan,” He said, moving to put his phone down. “Working out today? Good fucking luck even managing to get a machine. These Jersey douchebags have basically occupied the gym since last week.  I think my sense of smell is completely gone thanks to the shit ton of Axe I’ve inhaled.” He said, leaning against the counter as he took Stan’s card and ran it past the scanner.

 

“Wonderful, that’s just what I needed.” Stan said with a sigh. He had been stressed out lately. Not only was his secret slowly killing him, he also was getting pressure to get this scholarship, and, Wendy had been riding his ass about some stupid budget thing for Student Council. Now, he couldn’t even work out in peace!

 

“Yeah Man, it’s been real shitty. But, what can you do I guess. I mean, I don’t even get why they fucking come here. Aren’t they all roiding out anyways?” Clyde asked, an eyebrow rose as he went back to look at his phone. “Enjoy your work out though.” He said offhandedly, sounding like he probably said that hundreds of times a day.

 

“Thanks, I’ll try.” The football player said, making his way towards the treadmills. The cardio station at this particular gym was right next to the weight lifting area, so, as Stan put his bag down and moved to get on one of the machines, he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over to the weight station. It wasn’t surprising after what Clyde told him when he spotted a few seriously jacked dudes. They were all wearing tank tops that barely covered their muscular chests, and, for some reason, also were wearing gold chains. They were overly tanned, and their hair was overly gelled, looking like it would probably get all over your hands if you touched it.

 

One guy in particular had really caught Stan’s eye, and he found himself staring at him as he was setting up the speed on the treadmill. He stood out over the other dude-bros he was lifting weights with, probably because of his red hair that was perfectly gelled. He was wearing a black tank top that barely covered anything, and, like the others, a gold chain around his neck. Stan had always thought he was decently muscular, but, compared to this guy, he felt like he had never worked out a day in his life. He found himself smiling a little, a muscular guy, he always kinda had a thing for those types. He wasn’t sure if he would ever go for the Jersey Shore type, but, the muscles were sexy. Whether that guy was roiding or not, the brunette liked the way his muscles rippled as he lifted those 50 pound dumbbells.

 

He groaned to himself as he realized what he was doing.

 

  _“This is not what you need Stan, you need to focus on working out! You don’t need to be checking out some roid rager. Though, I bet those big hands of his would feel really nice running all over me… Fuck! This is your goddamn problem Marsh! Why can’t you just find a girl with big tits hot, not a guy with huge muscles!”_

The brunette frowned as he started to run, trying to force himself not to look over where the red-head was still lifting. He was forced to put his ear buds in when he heard the Jersey bro grunting as he lifted those dumbbells.  

 

“ _Man, I’d love if he grunted like that when he took me from behind… GODDAMNIT!”_

Stan just turned up the speed on the machine after that thought, hoping he might just run so fast he could force himself into some kind of speed induced coma. Why was this happening? Why now!? He had been to this gym so many times and never found himself so distracted! He sighed when he looked down and saw his iPod was dying.

 

“Fuck…” He groaned to himself, taking the buds out and putting the iPod in his pocket. His mile was almost up, and, as he looked up to see if he could catch the sight of that Jersey guy again, he found that he was gone. He almost wanted to let out a sigh of relief until he heard a voice behind him.

 

“Hey Cutie, I couldn’t help notice you lookin’ at me while I was workin’ out these guns of mine. I wanted to come by and take a better look at ya.” A thick Jersey accented voice said in a rather cocky manner.

 

Stan nearly found himself flying off the treadmill when he heard the voice and managed to look back and saw it was the buff red head from the weight lifting station. Before he completely made a fool out of himself, he managed to stop the machine and turn to face the larger man.

 

“Um…excuse me? Are you talking to me?” The brunette asked, looking rather confused. He wasn’t exactly expecting a guy like this to come hit on him.

 

The red head snorted and laughed. “Yeah Baby, I was talkin’ to ya. You looked fine as hell, especially when you were runnin’. The view from behind was great, you gotta nice ass on ya. I especially liked how it was bouncing up and down when you were runnin’.” He said, a smile showing off teeth far too white to even be natural.

 

Stan wanted to believe he had actually achieved his goal of a speed coma and this was all some kind of weird dream he was having. But, it couldn’t be, his heart was pounding too hard for it to be a wonderful coma dream.  The brunette cleared his throat a bit and tried to look a bit annoyed. A total stranger had just randomly come up to him, told him he had a great ass, and openly remarked about how he was ogling it. That shouldn’t make him happy!

 

“Did you just say you were looking at my ass while I was running? What the fuck.” The brunette snapped, brushing some sweat off of his forehead.

“That’s what I just fuckin’ said Baby, it’s a compliment, and you gotta great ass on ya.” He said, before leaning up against the treadmill. “I wasn’t expectin’ to see this kinda eye candy in Colorado, you got a good Jersey lookin’ ass on ya. The guys and I were talkin’ about ya, I was thinkin’ maybe you had those ass implants it looked so good.”

 

Now that made Stan gape. “What!? I don’t have fucking ass implants! Who the fuck even does that!?”   He cried out in sheer shock. Was that really a thing!?

 

The meathead just laughed. “Fuck yeah it is, lots of people in Jersey got them. But if you’re all natural, that makes you even hotter.” He said, a slight purr coming into his voice. “So, what’s your name Cutie? I’d love to put a name to the finest ass I’ve ever seen.”

 

Stan looked around to make sure their weren’t cameras filming all of this. Was he being Punked? Was that still a show? God he didn’t even know right now! What the fuck was happening!? “Uh…my name is Stan…. Stan Marsh… And who are you?” He managed to ask.

 

The larger man smirked a bit and moved to show off the gold chain he was wearing. It appeared to have some kind of name plate pendant attached to it. “Yo, check it, names right here.” He said, pointing to the necklace.

 

The brunette raised an eyebrow. “Kyley B? Your name is Kyley B?”

 

“Fuck yeah it is Baby, and today is your lucky day, because, I’m gonna give you my digits, you’re gonna give me yours, and we’re gonna hook up.” Kyley said, writing down some numbers on a piece of paper and giving them to the brunette. He then handed Stan another piece of paper, silently telling him to write down his own number.

 

Stan didn’t exactly know what to do, but, for one reason or another, he actually wrote down his real phone number and handed it to the Jersey Bro.

 

“Sweet, I’ll make sure to text you soon, Cutie, you be ready for me, I’m gonna blow your fuckin’ mind.” The red head said with a wink, before, putting the paper in his pocket and walking towards the group of other Jersey guys that were waiting for him.

 

At that point Stan just stood there completely numb. “What the fuck just happened!?” He cried out to himself.


	2. Bridge and Tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan confides in Kenny and gets some advice. Kyley B is looking to hook up with Stan. Kenny is jealous he isn't taking Stan's ass virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm so glad people like this, it's been so much fun to write! I hope you will continue reading!
> 
> So yeah, lots of crack and lots of Kenny in this chapter. I really liked writing Kenny, he is a good friend. 
> 
> Also, I don't know if Stan should end up getting Jerseyfied or not, still debating how cracky I want to go with this. 
> 
> Anyways, happy reading!

“Okay, wait just a fucking minute. We need to slow down, and back the fuck up.” Kenny McCormick, Stan’s best friend, and, biggest slut in South Park said. “So…you’re gay? Is that what you are telling me Stan?”

 

Stan sighed and nodded his head, chucking a rock into Stark’s Pond. “That is what I’m telling you, Dude. You’re the first one I’ve told, so, don’t fucking say anything or I’ll kill you.” The brunette threatened.

 

Kenny laughed a bit. “I’ve been killed before.”

 

“What?” Stan said with a confused expression.

 

“Hmm?” Kenny retorted before clearing his throat. “Well, Stan, if you wanted to get some ass pounding, you could have called me! I would have done that for you! You got a nice ass and you know I’m good for it. I’m actually really insulted you didn’t even ask.”

 

“Dude, no, just…no…” The brunette said, before knowing Kenny was going to go onto the next, probably more embarrassing thing.

 

“So, this guy, is some Jersey juicer? You gave him your number and now he wants to take you out and fuck you?” The blond asked, moving to grab a cigarette and light it up, blowing out a puff of smoke. “Hmm, never figured you would go for the roider type, Stan, I’m learning so much about you.” Kenny said in a teasing tone. “So, what’s this guy’s name?”

 

Stan groaned a bit. “His name is…Kyley B…” He said, knowing how stupid that sounded.

 

“Say that again, Stan? Say that…one more time? What is this fucker’s name?” Kenny said, looking like he was about to explode in a fit of laughter.

 

“His name…is Kyley B!” The brunette said, frowning deeply when Kenny broke out into a fit of giggles.

“Stan, what the fuck, Dude!? You are going to lose your precious, sweet, ass virginity to some Jersey juicehead named Kyley B!? Oh my God…I just…you’re killing me here Stan. I have to see what this guy looks like!”

 

“I wasn’t being a creepy fucking stalker and taking pictures of him, Kenny. Besides, I didn’t know what the fuck I was doing; I just…gave him my number…” Stan said, a blush crossing his cheeks.

 

Kenny still had a wry smirk on his lips. “Oh, I know, you were mesmerized by his throbbing muscles. I bet you looked adorable cooing over him. Did you bat your eyelashes at him Stan? Did you show off your beautiful ass and wiggle it for him?” He asked, looking amused as hell by this whole thing.

 

“Fuck off Kenny.” Stan said dryly. “It didn’t happen like that, and besides, this guy might never even text me.” He said, blinking a bit when he heard his text alert go off.

 

Before Stan could grab his phone, Kenny had managed to grab it, unlocking it and smirking a bit. “Well, look at this, a text from a number not in your contacts, why don’t we see who it is.” He said, managing to fight off the football player who was trying to get his phone back. “Hmm, it’s just a text that is asking if you’re legal. Did this Dude hit on you without even knowing if he was about to commit statutory?” He asked.

 

“Dude, give me my phone!” The brunette demanded.

 

 “Calm down, let me just respond to that.” Kenny said, typing in a text. “Oh yes, I just turned eighteen a month ago.” He read out as he typed. “Oh, can’t forget the winky face.”

 

“Dude! I’m going to kill you!” Stan growled, still not able to grab his phone.

 

“Hold up, he’s sending a picture.” Kenny said, before bursting out in laughter. “Oh god…it’s a dick pic! This guy just sent you a dick pic! Wow, pretty impressive actually. Hmm, has a nice shape to it, looks pretty thick…” He mused.

 

“Oh my god…”Stan said, feeling his face go pale as Kenny forced him to look at the picture.

 

“Oh wow, you’re soooo big! I can’t imagine how good that would feel inside me.” Kenny read as he typed, sending the message despite a furious Stan trying to tackle him.

 

“I WILL END YOUR LIFE!” The football player cried out, managing to grab the blond’s arm, trying to get a look at the phone he had been hoarding.

 

“Wait! He is sending a text!” Kenny cried out. He looked at the screen and smirked. “Oh yeah it is Baby, I can’t wait to shove it into that tight, sweet ass of yours. I bet you feel amazing. I’ll hold you down on the bed with my giant pythons and fuck you all night long.” The blond read out, laughing so hard tears were running down his cheeks.

 

Thanks to that, Stan was finally able to get his phone back. He sighed and looked over at his friend. “Well great, what am I going to do now?”

 

“Just go out with him, Dude. Worse comes to worse, the sex is bad and you have a sore ass in the morning. It’s time to stop denying yourself Stan, just give into what you want. You’re not being fair to yourself. What were you planning on doing for the rest of your life? Just fucking women and never actually getting off yourself? That is no way to live, Man.” Kenny pointed out. “So, I’ll keep my mouth shut, go some place private with the Juicer, have some fun, and then you can finally see if this is what you really want.” He suggested.

 

“I know…but like…what if my parents found out? What if…other people found out? I…don’t even know what I would wear…” Stan said with a sigh. As he did so, the phone lit up again. “He’s asking me if I want to see if tonight…”

 

“Just do it Stan, you’re gay, not a pussy.” Kenny said with a smile. “I’ll even help you get ready for your Jersey Romeo.” He said with a grin.

 

Stan was silent for a few moments before sighing. “Well…I guess as long as I keep it under wraps…” He said, before typing back a reply. “I’m telling him he can pick me up at your place. No way am I telling him my address.” The jock said, giving the red head Kenny’s address.

 

“Sweet, I can see what this guy looks like. I’m kinda jealous really. Now that I know you are into juicers, I don’t have a chance with you and your sweet, sweet ass Stanley.” Kenny said before pausing. “Well, first thing is first, before you come over, go home and grab those tight ass jeans you have, the one that Cartman wouldn’t shut the fuck up about you wearing.” He said. “This dude is obviously way into your ass, might as well play it up. Not to mention, he probably wants some twinky babe he can show off for.”

 

“What the fuck is a twink?” Stan asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Oh…Dude…this is gonna be a long night.” Kenny said with a sigh.

 

~*Later that Night*~

 

“Come on Stanley, come out and show me what you got.” Kenny said, sitting on his couch as he waited for Stan to come out of his bathroom.

 

“I don’t know…I think I might look…like a fucking tool Kenny!” Stan cried out before opening up the bathroom door. “Well, what do you think?” The brunette asked.

 

Kenny smiled a bit as he looked his friend up and down. Despite what Stan actually thought, the jock was hot as hell! He was muscular, but, not overly, not like this Kyley B probably was. He was wearing those tight jeans that showed off that perfect pert and round ass he was blessed with. He had taken Kenny’s advice and wore a tight dark blue shirt that showed off those pretty blue eyes of his. His short black hair was brushed down, and, thanks to manscaping he would never admit, he was mostly hairless.

 

“You look damn good Stan! So, are you sure you wouldn’t be interested in letting me fuck you?” Kenny asked.

  
“Dude, no, just…stop…” Stan said, holding up his hand. He looked down at his phone and saw Kyley would be there any moment.

 

“You are going to be fine Stan, just trust me. Just make sure he wears a condom and you’ll be fine.” Kenny assured, before seeing headlights flashing outside. He peaked out the window and saw a green Mustang waiting outside. An extremely buff red head got out of it. He was wearing a tight Ed Hardy shirt, showing off his muscular arms and the tattoos he had on them, a gold chain around his neck, and, a pair of expensive looking jeans. His hair was perfectly gelled, looking like he probably used an entire bottle on it.

 

“Wow, that is some Jersey Shore shit right there. Stan, just promise me you aren’t going to become Snooki dating this guy.” Kenny said, ignoring the death glare his friend was giving him. “Have a nice date, be safe, make sure he wears a condom, and introduce me after he fucks you.” The blond said, giving a wave as he made his way into his bedroom. He was going to give the brunette some privacy, well, some; he was planning on peaking at this. It was too good to pass up.

 

Stan rolled his eyes and moved to answer the door when the doorbell rang. The moment he opened the door, the strong scent of Axe hit him. The red head from the gym was standing there, looking like he was about to burst out of his shirt thanks to his muscles. He watched as Kyley looked him up and down, looking rather happy with what he saw.

 

“Looking good there Baby, I knew it was a good idea to ask you out. You’re even wearing some tight ass jeans that show off that ass of yours. You know exactly what I like. I might even bend you over my Mustang one of these days.” Kyley purred, moving to take the brunette’s hand. “How about I take you somewhere nice before I shove my huge dick into your sweet ass.” He suggested, smirking a bit as he led the brunette to his car.

 

“Thanks? I guess… Wow, you have a nice car.” Stan said, before feeling a hand on his back.

 

“It make you hot, Cutie? The babes always love the car.” Kyley said with a smirk. He opened the door for the brunette and let him get in before getting into the driver’s seat. “Man, the only thing that would make you look hotter is if you were dolled up in some leopard print. Don’t worry; I’ll buy you some Baby.” He assured.

 

“Leopard print? I…don’t know if that would look good on me…” Stan said, feeling a hand on his knee.

 

“You’d look fine as hell in it. Get you that and a some of those furry boots and shit, damn, I’d have to keep you away from my bros, they would be tryin’ to fuck you and I’d have to beat all their asses.” Kyley added. “I’ll hook you up, Baby, I got money to burn.” He said with a grin, showing off those impossibly white teeth.

 

“Um…I guess so? So, where are we going?” Stan asked, hoping the red head would just forget about all that stuff.

 

“Takin’ you to my man Vinny’s club, he and I go way back, his parents and my parents been friends forever and shit.” Kyley said. “Plus, no one gonna card you for booze if you’re with me there.” He said. “Then, I’m taking you shoppin’, and then, well, I’m gonna tap that sexy ass.” He purred, licking his lips a bit.

 

Stan honestly didn’t know what to do or say, it was looking like it was going to be a long and interesting night.

_“Oh god…what the fuck have I gotten myself into!?”_


	3. Night Out, Jersey Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Kyley B go out, Craig is a dick, and their might be more to Kyley B then Stan thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you are still enjoying! It's been a lot of fun to write. I have some ideas going further, would you guys like to see it get a bit more cracky, or, stay on the some what normal track? Thank you for your kudos and comments!

Stan had never been to a club before, honestly, it had never been his scene. Cartman always called him a dirty hippie because he liked things like hiking, nature, and that he drove a Prius. So, having a Jersey bro leading him towards some hip looking club with a line of people waiting outside was completely new to him. Well, so was the fact he was on a date with a guy, and, not just any guy, a guy who looked like he could tear a phone book in half.

 

Kyley didn’t seem shy about touching; he had wrapped a muscular arm around his waist as soon as they got out of the car.

 

“You don’t have to hold me so tight; in fact, you don’t have to hold me at all.” The brunette said, fearing the man would crush him to death by accident.

 

“I don’t want any of these fuckers gettin’ the idea they can flirt with you. You’re mine tonight, Baby Boy.” The red head purred. “And, if things go as well as I think they will, you might be all mine.” He said with a confident smirk.

 

“We haven’t even started our night out and you are already claiming I’m yours? You seem rather confident in yourself. You don’t even know anything about me.” Stan pointed out.

 

Kyley just laughed and kept his arm around the brunette’s waist. “I know a lot about you, you’re hot as hell, you have the best lookin’ ass I’ve eva seen, and, you’re legal.” He said, leading the brunette past the long line of people waiting towards the front entrance.  “I also know you haven’t had any work done on ya. Naturally hot, now that is somethin’ you don’t see a lot in Jersey.” He added, before stopping in front of the bouncer.  

 

“Yo! Kyley B, what up!?” The large bouncer asked, moving to give the red head a fist bump.

 

“Yo! David! How the fuck have you been, Bro? I wanted to come bring my sexy date here. Check out this Babe I found at the gym.” Kyley said, before looking back at Stan, who, he was still holding onto, despite the brunette telling him he didn’t have to. “I wanted to show him a good time tonight before we go back to my place.” He said with a smirk, looking over to Stan who just sighed.

 

“Nice, he’s hot as hell, good for you, Bro.” David added with a laughing, causing Kyley to give him a high five.

 

“You should see his ass; it’s the finest I’ve eva seen.” The red head added, before laughing a bit.

 

“Listen, I’ve heard enough about my own ass for a lifetime, can we just go inside?” Stan asked dryly, removing the meathead’s arm from around his waist.

 

Kyley couldn’t help but laugh. “Someone is gettin’ feisty, I like it!” He said, flashing a peace sign to David before following the brunette into the club.

 

The club was loud, music blaring over the speakers while people dressed in a scantily clad fashion danced on the light up dance floor. There was a large bar with a rather impressive aquarium behind it where people were hanging out, looking drunk off their asses or attempting to get drunk off their asses. The loud music was already starting to give Stan a headache. Sure, he had been to plenty of house parties with cheep beer and some kid who claimed he was a DJ, but this, this was different.

 

“What you like to drink, Baby?” The red head asked, checking out the room. “I’ll get us some drinks, and then we can dance. I bet you get all loose when you drink, dontcha?” He purred.

 

“Just get me a beer; I don’t give a shit what kind.” Stan said, smiling a bit when the larger man gave him a wink and started walking towards the bar, making a big scene about how he didn’t want to wait and he had special company with him.

 

 Stan had to respect just how confident Kyley was; he knew exactly who he was. He wasn’t afraid to show off, he wasn’t afraid to date guys, he wasn’t afraid to get what he wanted. In some ways, the brunette wished he could be more like that. Instead, he had to continue living a lie for the sake of keeping his parents fucked up marriage from getting worse, and, making himself look anything less than the golden boy at school.

 

Well, at least no one here was going to recognize him. What would he do if someone from school caught him here? Caught him with an overly tanned juicehead named Kyley B?

 

“Marsh? What the fuck are you doing here?” A nasally voice said in disgust, causing Stan to break out of his thought.

 

To his horror, Stan turned around and saw perhaps, the one person besides Eric Cartman he didn’t want to see in this situation, Craig Fucking Tucker… He frowned, he and Craig had hated each other since elementary school, and, he knew if Craig, openly gay Craig, found out he was gay and was out with a man, it was over.

 

It bugged the shit out of both of them that people often said they looked similar. They both had black hair and a blue eye, while Stan was more muscular thanks to football, Craig was more thin and effeminate looking.  

 

Craig was just standing there in his tight pants and dark blue tank top, smoking a cigarette and looking like he was too good for the club he was standing in. He had the same annoyed blank expression he usually wore, and, blew out some smoke right in Stan’s face.

 

“Tucker, what are you doing here? I thought you and Tweek were attached at the hip.” Stan pointed out, hoping to deflect from his reasons for being there.

 

Craig snorted and rolled his eyes. “It’s none of your fucking business, but, we recently broke up. But, who cares about that, why are you here, Marsh. This isn’t really your scene. I thought you were more into feeling up drunk sluts with big tits at a kegger.”  He said, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Keggers aren’t the only place to pick up chicks, Craig. I thought I might try something a little different.” Stan retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Craig was about to say something when an extremely buff red head came up to him holding a beer that he handed to Stan.

“Hey Cutie, got you what you wanted right here. Don’t worry, I splurged and got you the good shit.” Kyley said, moving to rest a hand on the brunette’s ass. “Sorry, I just couldn’t resist at least giving it a nice feel. Damn Baby, I can’t wait to plow that.” He added with a smirk. He looked over to where the smaller brunette was standing and raised an eyebrow. “Friend of yours?” He asked.

 

Craig, who usually never expressed any emotion besides annoyance, nearly swallowed his cigarette when he saw the scene in front of him. He started to cough, his eyes going wide, and an unnerving smile crossing his lips. “Oh my god, Marsh, you’re a fag!” He cried out. “I knew you were, I knew it all along.” He stated smugly.

 

Stan, in a panic, shrugged Kyley’s hand off his ass and grabbed Craig by the shoulders. There was no use in trying to lie and hide it, Tucker had seen the red head touch his ass without getting punched, calling him Cutie, and, bringing him a drink.

 

“Craig, you cannot tell anyone about this! Please…please Dude….” He begged, practically shaking the other brunette.

 

“First off, I’m not your Dude, second off, why shouldn’t I tell everyone? I think people would get a great kick out of this. I wonder what Wendy would think?” Craig mused, smirking a bit as he didn’t fight the football player off of him.

 

“What can I do to get you to keep your mouth shut, Tucker? Name it… I’m not going to suck your cock or anything though… “

 

“Wow, that’s exactly what I want Stan, I want you sucking my dick. Yeah, I’m gonna pass on that.” Craig said, rolling his eyes. “No, I want money. A lot of money like a thousand dollars kind of money.” He said simply. “So, either cough up the cash, or, I’m going to pull my phone out and start spreading this like wildfire on Facebook.” He threatened.

 

“A thousand dollars!? Dude, I don’t have that! I don’t even have a fucking job!” Stan cried out, before feeling a large hand rest on his back.

 

“Whoa, you threatening my Baby Boy here?” Kyley asked, frowning a bit. “I oughta fuck you up for even tryin’ to fuck with him.” He said, letting go of Stan and advancing on Craig. “You want money to keep your mouth shut? I’ll give you your money, but, if I find out you so much as whispered any of this to anyone, I’m gonna shove that cigarette so far up your ass when you get fucked it will fly out of your mouth.”

 

“What are you doing?” Stan said, watching as the red head grabbed a wallet from his jeans and pulled out, what appeared to be, a thousand in cash.

 

“Payin’ off this fucker so he’ll keep his trap shut.” Kyley said simply, handing Craig the cash. “And, this will be the last of it as long as you keep quiet.”

 

Craig looked as surprised as he could physically manage. “Wow…okay…wasn’t expecting to actually get the money…  I was really looking forward to telling everyone about this, Marsh, but, I didn’t realize your boyfriend was a roider.” He said, taking the bills and shoving them in his pocket. “Well, good to know there is another gay at South Park High…I guess.” He said, taking out another cigarette, lighting it up, and walking away towards the bar.

 

“W-What…what just happened? You just…paid him off like it was nothing… You did that…for me?” Stan said, looking at the Jersey boy with wide blue eyes.

 

“Yeah, I don’t like the idea of someone fuckin’ with you, especially threatening to out ya before you are ready. Man, that’s a shitty ass thing to do. He ain’t gonna do nothin’ to you, if he opens his mouth, I’ll tear his tongue out so he can never speak again.” Kyley said, before looking at the brunette.  “But, hey, fuck him, let’s drink and dance, I still am lookin’ forward to tappin’ that ass of yours tonight.”He said with a wink.

 

Stan couldn’t help but smile a bit. Perhaps there was more to this Kyley B then he thought. “Okay, sounds good to me.” He said, taking a sip of his beer.

 

 

 


	4. Baby Got Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up between Kyley B and Stan. Stan get's slutty when he drinks. Leopard print is strangely starting to become more appealing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, just want to say thank you for all the kudos and comments! Glad you guys are enjoying some Kyley B and some Bottom Stan! Stan might get a little feminine in future chapters, so, just bare with me if their is some out of characterness. 
> 
> Anyways, things are starting to heat up! So, stay tuned!

“So, what is the heaviest weight you can lift?” Stan asked, smiling a bit as he took a sip from his beer bottle. Currently he was sitting in a booth with Kyley B, allowing the man to hold onto him as they drank and talk. After what the red head did for him with Craig, he was allowing him to be more touchy feely. He wasn’t fighting off the hand running up his thigh, or, the muscular arm wrapped around his shoulders. In fact, it was actually feeling pretty nice.

 

“Babe, I can easily lift 250 pounds, right now, I’m working on the big 300.” Kyley said, before smirking a bit. “Does that make you hot? You like a man who can lift more than those pussies you go to school with?” He purred, his hand moving up the brunette’s leg to rest on his upper thigh.

 

Stan laughed a bit as he wrapped his lips around the imported beer bottle. He was on beer number three and was starting to feel a bit tipsy. “Maybe I do.” He purred back, smirking a bit as he slipped his tongue into the opening of the bottle, licking up a bit of the liquid that was clinging to it. He let his blue eyes wander to look at his date for the evening. Maybe it was the booze, but, he was feeling like for the first time he could finally let go and be himself, even if it was only for one night.

 

“Fuck, you’re so fuckin’ sexy.” Kyley growled in the brunette’s ear. “Damn, I can’t wait to take you back to my place and throw you on my bed. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week straight. It’s gonna blow your mind Baby Boy.”

 

The brunette just licked his lips of the beer left behind and put the bottle down. “Not so fast, I want to dance first. You like my ass don’t you? Well, you can touch it all you want while you dance with me.” He purred, the alcohol lowering his inhibitions. He managed to stand up and grabbed the juicers hand. “C’mon, I like this song.” He added, smiling a little when the larger man allowed himself to be pulled up by him.

 

“Whateva you want Cutie, you okay with me feelin’ you up while we dance? I ain’t about to do anythin’ to make my Baby uncomfortable. I’m a fuckin’ gentleman after all. But, I just gotta feel up that fine body of yours.”

 

“You can do whatever you want, I’m tipsy, not trashed, I know exactly what I’m doing.” Stan said simply, allowing the man to take him onto the dance floor. “Just because I’m still in high school doesn’t mean I’m innocent.” He added, starting to hear the music and moving his body a bit. He positioned himself in front of the muscular red head, deciding to shake his ass a bit for the Jersey bro.

Kyley seemed to enjoy what he saw. He smirked and rested his hands on the brunette’s hips, pressing his body against the brunette’s backside, snaking a muscular tattooed arm around the Stan’s waist. “Man, I feel like a lucky bastard, I’m the first guy you’ve done this with? Poor fuckers have no idea what they are missin’ out on.”

 

“Yeah, you’re the first… I’ve only dated girls before this… Hell, I’m the quarterback on the football team, I’m the one girls throw themselves at, but, I don’t give a shit about them. I like big muscles and huge dicks.” He said. It felt good to finally say what he felt, to finally just give in! He really had to hand it to the booze, he didn’t know if he would have been brave enough to do all of this without it.

 

The meathead laughed and leaned in to nip at the brunette’s neck.  He ran his hands up that lean muscular body and smirked. “Well Baby, I got both of those. I’ll hold you down with my big muscles, and I’ll make you come so hard with my big dick.” He breathed out, laughing a bit when he felt himself already getting hard. “Damn Babe, you already got me hard, can you feel how big it is through my jeans?”

 

Stan was rather surprised when he felt something poking his thigh. Sure he knew exactly what an erection was, he had them all the time, he just wasn’t use to being the cause of one. Well, at least knowingly being the cause of one.  “Feels good…”

 

The song was coming to an end and Kyley moved to turn Stan to face him. “Wanna get outta here and go back to my place?” He asked, resting a hand on the football player’s ass.

 

“Yeah, sounds good to me.”

 

~*~*~

 

Stan wasn’t sure how this had happened so fast. He was waiting in Kyley’s green Mustang while the larger man ran into a gas station to grab some condoms. He was about to let a guy fuck him, a guy he still didn’t know all that much about! He had wanted this for so long, but now that it was starting to become a reality, he was starting to freak out. He moved to grab his phone while he waited and sent a text to Kenny.

 

**[Stan:]**

**Dude, he is taking me back to his place. I basically let him dry hump me in a club after a few beers. He’s getting condoms right now. Should I really go through with this?**

**[Kenny:]**

**Man, we talked about this, don’t puss out. Just give it a try, worst comes to worst, he is shitty at sex and you have a sore ass in the morning. Also, still jealous Roid Rager gets to tap your ass but not me :(**

**[Stan:]**

**Ok ok, I’ll do it… I just hope I don’t royally fuck this up. And sorry Dude, no ass for you.**

**[Kenny:]**

**Well, if you are gonna stick with Jersey Shore, probably for the best. Don’t need him raging on me and killing me. Good luck tonight my precious virgin. Give me a text when you’ve had your brains fucked out <3**

“Sorry Babe, dumbass muff cabbage couldn’t break a fuckin’ hundred.” Kyley said, getting back into the driver’s seat and starting the car back up. “Don’t worry, we’ll be in bed soon, my house isn’t too far from here.” He said, heading off towards a rather nice part of South Park.

 

“You live up on the hills? You really do have money.” Stan said, looking out the window as the man drove up a hill and stopped in front of a large white house.

 

“I told ya I got money to burn. You eva want somethin’, you let me know, I’ll buy it for you. I want you to have nice things and look good.” The redhead said parking and getting out of the front seat before opening the passenger seat for Stan.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind, but, I really don’t need anything.” Stan said, before looking over at the larger man. He looked a bit surprised when Kyley took his hand rather gently and led him into the massive house, opening the door for him and showing him inside.

 

It certainly looked like a place a Jersey Bro would live. The counters were covered with protein powder containers; there was a workout room to the side, and, a huge TV in the living room. But, Stan only got a quick look at that because the redhead was leading him up the stairs towards, what he presumed, was his bedroom. The bedroom was perhaps the gaudiest thing Stan had ever seen. There were mirrors on the ceiling, the bed was circular and had leopard printed sheets on it.

 

 The brunette found himself standing in front of it, and Kyley leaning in and pressing a hot kiss to his lips. His blue eyes flew open as he felt a tongue slip into his mouth, the taste of cigarettes, protein bars, and vodka mingling with his own taste of beer. He heard a moan escape his lips, and, allowed his eyes to close. Kyley was just a bit taller than he was, so, he moved to wrap his arms around the man’s shoulders, while the redheads wrapped around his waist.

 

“I bet you are fuckin’ beautiful nude and panting under me…I can’t wait.” Kyley breathed out, causing Stan to shudder a bit from the way he nearly growled that in his ear.

 

“I-I’ve…never done this before…with a guy… Be gentle with me…please…” The brunette begged, feeling his belt being removed from his jeans.

 

“Don’t worry, Beautiful, I’ll be gentle, I ain’t gonna hurt ya.”

 

Though Stan really didn’t know this man as well as he probably should for spreading his legs for him, for some reason, he trusted what he had said.


	5. The Sexual Awakening of Stan Marsh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Kyley-B do the nasty. Stan finally lives out his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*Strong sexual scenes warning*~ 
> 
> Two updates in a day? I'm on vacation from work for a few days and I've been enjoying writing this so much I wanted to update again. Plus, i felt like I left you on quite the cliffhanger haha.
> 
> Thank you for all your kudos and comments
> 
> And please comment on what you want to see! Do you want to see Stan get jerseyfied? Wanna see Stan in drag? Should Kyley-B get Stan's name tattooed on him? I always love suggestions! Thanks for continuing to read!

Stan felt like such a pussy. He was trying so hard not to just freak out and have a complete anxiety attack over what was about to happen. He wanted this, he knew he did, but, it was one thing pretending some guy was jerking him off when he played with himself compared to Kyley B shoving his dick up his ass. He bit his lower lip as his belt hit the floor. It seemed the red head was keen to the idea of undressing him.

 

“You play football huh? It shows, you gotta nice body, Baby.” The red head said, smiling as he helped the brunette out of his shirt. Before Stan could even say anything, he felt his jeans being unzipped and falling to the floor. 

 

Now, standing only in his boxer briefs, Stan felt extremely exposed, and, couldn’t contain the blush that was creeping on his cheeks. “S-Sorry if…I don’t look as good naked as I do clothed…” He stammered out before being silenced by a hot kiss.

 

“Sweetheart, I just fuckin’ said you had a nice body. You’re fine as hell. If you don’t think so, I’m gonna prove it to you. See those mirrors on the ceiling?” Kyley asked. “You are gonna see how fine you are when you are gettin’ fucked out of your mind. I bet you are a loud one.” He said with a laugh and a wink. “Now, I want you to shake your ass and get out of those tight little boxers of yours.” He said, moving to let go of the football player and sit on the bed, wanting a show. “C’mon, give Daddy a show.” He purred.

 

Stan wasn’t sure he could even get redder then he already was, but, when Kyley referred to himself as Daddy, he hated that he was so turned on by it. He nodded his head and moved to shake his hips a bit, allowing his hands to run over his toned chest before teasing the band of his boxer briefs. 

 

“Fuck, you’re so hot. You sure you never been a stripper before? No shame in it, I’ve dated strippers before.” Kyley said.

 

“No! I…never have even done this before!” Stan cried out, before moving to turn around and cup his ass in his hands, showing off the bubble butt the Jersey man seemed to love so much.

 

“Well, you could be, but, I prefer you being my own personal stripper.” Kyley purred, his green eyes wandering down to look at that ass, that perfect fucking ass that was currently being enhanced by Stan lifting it up. “Lick those perfect cock sucking lips for me and tell me what you want me to do to ya.” He commanded.

 

Stan turned to look at the larger man and did as he was told. He ran his tongue over his lips before taking in a deep breath. “I want you to fuck me. I want to see that big Jersey cock, I want it in my mouth, and then I want it in my ass. I want you to come all over me.” He breathed out, his eyes flying open when Kyley got up and stood in front of him. In one swift motion he felt the red head pulling his boxer briefs down, revealing his entire nude body, and, his erection.

 

“Fuckin’ beautiful.” Kyley said with a smile, moving to rest a hand on the brunette’s cheek. “Now, you get the honor of undressin’ me. Feel free to feel me up as much as you want Baby. I want you to get a feel for this body before it’s over you and fuckin’ your brains out.” 

 

“Okay, I can do that…” Stan said, moving to undo Kyley’s belt, letting it fall to the ground. He then unzipped his jeans, pulling them down to the ground. Before taking off the man’s leopard print boxers, he decided to get that shirt off of him, the shirt that was barely containing his massive muscles. He took it off, and felt his mouth start to water. Kyley B was so jacked it was ridiculous. Not an ounce of fat on his washboard abs. His arms, his chest, his legs, he was perfect! Just the kind of man he wanted, a man who could rip him in half if he wanted. Over his chest he had a word tattooed on him that was written in Hebrew characters.

 

“What does that mean?” Stan asked, resting his hand on it. “You’re Jewish? I thought Jews couldn’t have tattoos.”

 

Kyley just let out a snort. “Fuck that. I do what I want, plus, you saw the tattoos on my arms already, as long as Ma doesn’t find out, we good.” He said, before taking the brunette’s hand and pressing kisses to the fingers. “Means strong, as in, I’m strong. Maybe you play your cards right, I’ll get your name tattooed on me.” 

 

The brunette couldn’t help but smile a bit. “One step at a time.” He said, throwing the shirt down. He then took in another deep breath and moved to pull down the red head’s boxers. He felt his blue eyes go wide when he saw how big the man was. He was big, he was thick, he had such a perfect monster of a cock. He bit his lower lip as he started to look nervous. “H-How…is that going to fit in me?” He asked innocently.

 

Kyley just laughed. “Don’t worry Baby, I’ll make it fit.” He said, before smirking a bit. “First things first, wrap those pretty lips around my dick, we’re gonna get it all slick that way.” He purred, motioning Stan to get on his knees. 

 

“O-Okay… I’ve never blown anyone before… If I’m shitty at it, I’m sorry.” Stan said, getting on his knees and moving to wrap his lips around the huge cock. It barely fit in his mouth! He could feel it throbbing in his mouth and closed his eyes. “Mngh…” He moaned, feeling a hand rest on the back of his head.

 

“Yeah, that’s it, suck just like that… You’re a deep throater…aren’t ya… This is your first time? You give head like a fuckin’ porn star.” The Jersey Bro moaned, throwing his head back as he let the brunette continue his ministrations. He smirked a bit, moving to press a finger to the brunette’s entrance, teasing it as Stan continued to suck him off.

 

“Mngh!” The brunette cried out, his mouth still full of cock as he clenched his eyes shut. He had never been fingered before! This felt amazing! He just hoped he wouldn’t come before they even had sex!

 

After a few more moments, Kyley pulled his dick out of the brunette’s mouth and moved to throw him on his bed. “I want you to come when I’m inside ya.” He purred, moving to crawl over the younger man. “I’m just gonna stretch you out a bit, and then, I’m gonna slide on in. You’re probably tight as fuck. It might hurt a bit at first, but, if it gets bad, tell me, I’ll stop, okay.” He said, reaching over to grab a condom. He slipped it on his member before grabbing some lotion, squirting some on his fingers. Lifting Stan’s legs to rest on his shoulders, he pressed one finger into his date’s hole.

 

“Ahhh! F-Fuck!” Stan cried out, clenching his eyes shut. “K-Kyley!” He moaned, letting out another sharp scream when a second finger pressed in and began to stretch him open.

 

“Damn Cutie….I haven’t even put my dick in you yet.” The roider said with a laugh, moving to slick up his cock as he finished preparing the smaller man. “Now remember, if it hurts too bad, let me know, I ain’t gonna get off hurtin’ ya.” The red head said, gripping onto Stan’s hips as he pushed into the brunette.

 

“F-FUCK!” Stan screamed, feeling the large dick penetrate him. It was so big, he felt like he was being torn apart. It did hurt, but, after a few moments of gritting his teeth, he started to feel the pleasure of it, how it throbbed inside of him, how it Kyley’s nails were digging into his hips. “Ngh! It…it feels so….fucking good!” He moaned.

 

“Yeah it does, you love cock don’t ya, you sexy little cockwhore.” The juicer purred, starting to pick up the pace a bit. “You’re so fuckin’ tight! I never done a virgin before! Shoulda done this…a long time ago…” He moaned, his huge arms moving to rest on the sides of the brunette’s head. “C’mon Baby, tell me how much you like it.”

 

“I-I…I fucking love it! It feels…amazing! I’ve wanted…a dick in me…for so…fucking long!” Stan cried out, his nails running down Kyley’s toned back. “You…feel so good… I…love this… I love cock!” He moaned, being quite vocal as the red head was making the bed creek with the plowing he was doing. Stan knew his ass was going to be destroyed when this was over.

 

Kyley B smiled as he fucked the brunette. “Open your eyes… I want you to see how fuckin’ good you look gettin’ plowed by me. Look up at those mirrors.” He instructed.

 

Stan was still screaming in pleasure when he managed to force his eyes open, looking up at the mirrors. He could hardly even recognize himself. The brunette under the large red head was getting screwed out of his mind. His eyes were rolling back, his mouth open and his tongue hanging out a bit, his cheeks completely red, and his black hair a mess, holy shit…

 

“Yeah, next time, we film this shit!” The red head grunted, letting a sensual growl escape his lips as he leaned down to nip at the brunette’s neck, leaving marks behind. He then moved to press a kiss to his bed mate's mouth, slipping his tongue in it as he continued to thrust in and out.

 

After they broke apart from the kiss, Stan looked like he was barely holding it together. “I-I’m…I’m…going to come!” He screamed, feeling come starting to drip out of his cock.

 

“G-Good…me too… Go ahead and come for me…” Kyley instructed, smirking a bit as the brunette writhed underneath him and let out a scream. 

 

“D-Daddy!” Stan screamed out, not entirely in his right mind when he decided to call the Jersey Bro Daddy.

 

“Fuck…that’s so fuckin’ hot!” Kyley purred, before coming himself, filling up the condom. After a moment, he pulled out of the brunette and slid the used condom off his dick, tying it off, and throwing it away. He smiled a bit looking at the destroyed brunette underneath him.

 

“T-That…that…was amazing…” Stan managed to say, watching as the red head rolled off of him and moved to lay next to him, gathering his wrecked body in his huge arms. 

 

“You were amazing, Cutie.” Kyley said with a smile, pressing a series of kisses to the brunette’s neck and then leading up to his cheeks. “So, you wanna do this again sometime? I’ll get ya all dolled up and we can go to the nicest fuckin’ restaurant in this dump of a town.” 

 

Stan managed to roll over in the man’s arms and flashed him a tired smile. “Y-Yeah…I’d…I’d like that a lot…”


	6. My Ass is Sore and I Must Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan must sit through an awkward Marsh family dinner. Kenny wants the deets. Kyley-B wants to see Stan again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, if you get the parody of this chapter name, you are my favorite person
> 
> Also, want to say thank you for all your kind comments and kudos! I didn't realize their was such an untapped want of bottom Stan and Kyley-B, you guys are making me want to do another fic with this pairing. It's been a blast to write! Thank you for the encouragement!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Suggestions are also taken with love.

Stan had been dreading this family dinner ever since he got home late last night from his date with Kyley B. He wasn’t looking forward to listening his dad prattle on about stupid shit, about Shelly claiming she knew everything now because she was taking Psychology  101, and his mother being far to observant for her own good.

 

Last night had been amazing; he had never wanted it to end. After they had finished fucking, Kyley held him and told him how perfect and beautiful he was. He remembered how good the red head’s expensive cologne smelled, how he loved the taste of his mouth, how the first time having sex, he had been completely satisfied. He was still love struck by it, and, Kyley had even texted him to make sure he was doing okay. Kyley B might have been a loud, juicing, Jersey Bro, but, he was also sweet as hell. There was more to the buff hunk then he originally thought.

 

“Dinner!” Sharon cried out, finishing setting the table and putting the food out.

 

Stan groaned a bit. It hurt so much to sit down; his ass was so fucking sore! He was dreading sitting on the wooden chairs his parents had for their dining table set. It was the weekend, so, he was just dressed in a pair of worn jeans and his Elway jersey, no point in looking good when he was just seeing his family. He made his way into the dining room and slowly took a seat. He wanted to scream out in pain, but, knew that would alert everyone.

 

“Stanley, are you okay? You look like you’re in pain.” Sharon said, frowning as she watched her son struggle to sit on the dining chair.

 

“I’m fine, just….sore from football practice.” The brunette lied, taking a sip of the water his mother poured for him.

 

Randy smiled. “That’s what I like to hear, that means you’re playing tough out there! You know I couldn’t play football, bum knee, and shit like that Brah, it sucked. But you, you are living out your father’s dreams! That’s a good healthy thing you’re doing for me Stan.” He said, holding up his beer can up. “Not to mention all the puss you are getting.” He said, before letting out a cry of pain when his wife hit him.

 

“Randy! Don’t talk like that about your son!” She snapped, letting out a sigh as she sat down next to Stan.

 

“Sharon, I’m just proud of my son! My boy, my child that will carry on the Marsh name.” Randy said with a smile, causing Shelly to groan.

 

“You’re so proud of Stan because he screws a bunch of girls and throws a football? Wow Dad, you should really aim higher then constantly praising future CTE boy over here.” Shelly said with a frown.

 

“Fuck off Shelly.” Stan snapped, causing his mother to smack her hands on the table.

 

“Enough! We are having a nice dinner! No fighting, no cursing, we are just going to sit here and enjoy each other’s company! Now Shelly, how is school going? You were telling me you just started that new class at the community college.”

 

As Shelly started talking, Stan felt his phone vibrate in his pant pocket. He reached down and hid it under the table so his mother couldn’t see.

 

**[Kyley B:]**

**Hey Babydoll, how u doing? Wanted to check on ya. Yo ass sore from last night? I’m getting hard just thinking about u ;)**

Stan couldn’t help but smile when he saw it was Kyley **.**

**[Stan:]**

**Yeah I am, but, it was worth it, I had an awesome time last night. My outfit from last night still smells like you**

**[Kyley B]**

**Cutie, u r 2 adorable with this fucking stuff. Listen, I made us a reservation for 2 at Mizuna in Denver for next Saturday. U interested in going out with me Baby?**

Stan felt his jaw drop. Kyley wanted to take him to Mizuna!? That was the most expensive restaurant in all of Colorado! Kyley B wanted to take him there!? He felt his face grow red and was thanking god his parents were talking to Shelly about her stupid college classes.

 

**[Stan:]**

**Isn’t Mizuna super expensive? I’d be totally down for going out with you again I just don’t want you to blow all your money on me.**

**[Kyley B:]**

**LOL Baby Boy, I told u I got $$$ to burn! It’s no biggie. Also send me yo address. I know that shit shack I picked u up at wasn’t ur place. I have something I wanna send u for our date.**

Stan bit his lower lip and decided to just give Kyley his real address. He had let the guy fuck him already; he had his number, might as well tell him where he lived too. Hopefully the red head wasn’t actually a serial killer or something.

 

**[Stan:]**

**Ok I’ll see you on Saturday. I look forward to it. Thanks again for taking me out last night <3**

**[Kyley B]**

**Of course Baby, you were such a good fuck, you got me thinking about u as I jerked off this morning. Maybe you can send me some nudes to tide myself over till I see you next week ;)**

Stan was about to text back when his mother cleared her throat.

 

“Stanley! No phones at the dinner table!” She snapped, making her son put his phone back in his pocket.

“C’mon Sharon, he’s probably texting some cheerleader or something. I got your back son, bros before hoes.” Randy said, giving his son a thumbs up.

 

This caused Shelly to groan again. “Please, you know what I think; I think Stan is a total closet case. I think he is only going out with all these girls to hide the fact he wants dick.” She said with a smirk.

 

This really caught Stan off guard, mostly because it was completely true. He frowned and looked at his sister. “Fuck off! I’m not a fag!” He snapped. “Just because you slept with some girl and are taking some stupid ass class doesn’t make you an expert in everything Shelly.” He added.

 

“Yeah Shelly, Stan is way too manly for that! Don’t say that to your brother; be proud of all the puss he is getting!” Randy cried out.

 

Sharon just took a sip of her wine and sighed. Why couldn’t they just have a normal dinner?

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“So, he was good huh? You’re having some trouble sitting.” Kenny said with a smirk, moving to take a seat next to his best friend. They were hanging out at Stark’s Pond, their old stomping ground.

 

“He was, he was…amazing.” Stan said with a sigh, sounding rather love struck. “He was gentle with me, and, he made me feel comfortable. He also has a huge dick.” He said, smiling a little at the thought of it.

 

Kenny laughed. “Whoa, starting to sound like a chick, Stan.” He said, before patting his friend on the back. “I am proud of you. You lost your ass virginity. Even though it wasn’t to me, your best friend, the person you’ve known since Kindergarten, who would have gladly bent you over, I’m still proud.”

 

“Shut up, Dude.” Stan said, before laughing. “It was awesome though, for the first time I got off while having sex. Like, my ass is totally sore as fuck, but, it was worth it.” He said, before looking at the blond. “Oh, and fucking get this! He texted me tonight during dinner and he asked me to go out with him next Saturday. Dude, he wants to take me to fucking Mizuna! You know that expensive restaurant in Denver. I told him he didn’t have too, but, he said he wanted to, and, he also bought me a gift for it.” He said, before hearing Kenny laugh.

 

“Dude! You are a golddigger! You really are turning into Snooki! Soon enough you’ll be in a skin tight leopard print dress with your hair teased up and the long acrylic nails telling your juicing man you want a new purse!” He said, causing Stan to punch him in the arm.

 

“Yeah, that’s totally what I’m going to do, you got me Dude.” Stan said, rolling his eyes. “Just because I’m going out with him doesn’t mean I’m going to go all Jersey Shore or something. Also, I’m not a golddigger, I told him he didn’t need to take me somewhere that expensive.”

 

“Hey, just let him! Then, when you two are like in a relationship, you can have your man give ol’ Kenny some money! I’m not too proud to beg!” Kenny said with a smile.

 

“Keep calling me Snooki and you won’t see a fucking dime, Asshole.” Stan said with a snort.

 

“Yeah, that and you would dig those long acrylic nails into my neck and rip out my jugular. That or sick Bro Force One on me.” Kenny teased back. “Well now that we know he is loaded, you need to keep spreading those fine legs of yours for him Stanley, get that money, Honey.”

 

Stan just rolled his eyes. “Oh, I also wanted to tell you, Craig Tucker was fucking there! He caught me with Kyley and demanded money to keep his fucking mouth shut! I was freaking out but then Kyley just pulled out a thousand in cash, threatened him, and paid him off! I couldn’t believe he would do that!”

 

Kenny’s eyes went wide at that. “Damn Stan, I think this guy might have a thing for you. I think he might have a thing for you. This could get serious.” He warned.

 

The brunette sighed and nodded his head. “Yeah, I know… I thought it would just be a onetime thing, but, I want to see him again, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about him. The fact he wants to take me out on an actual date… Maybe this is meant to be something more because…I kinda have a thing for him too…”

 

“Hey, don’t look so ashamed Stan. Just because your Prince Charming is a meathead, doesn’t mean shit. Go on a few days with him, see what happens. Don’t deny yourself a chance at happiness. Besides, Craig is paid off, I’m not sayin’ anything, and no one will have to know until you feel comfortable.” Kenny said, giving his friend a smile.

 

“Yeah, you’re right, I mean, what’s the harm in seeing where this all goes.” Stan said with a smile, looking out at the pond.


	7. Now for Something Completely Different (Kyley B POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyley B reflects on the brunette beauty that intrigued him. Kyley B's bros are wondering if the playboy has met his match. Clyde just wants them to get out of the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a chapter from Kyley B's perspective, so, this is Kyley B POV. 
> 
> Glad you are all enjoying the story! I might have to write more Bottom Stan fics because their seems to be such a demand for them! Hahaha!
> 
> Comments, kudos, suggestions are always appreciated!

“Yeah Bro, get it!” David Rodriguez, a rather buff looking man with olive skin cheered as he spotted his friend in bench pressing. Kyley B was going for the big 300 today, and, he had entrusted his good friend to make sure he didn’t kill himself.

 

Kyley grunted and managed to get a few good, clean, lifts with the 300 pounder before setting it down, sitting up from his spot on the bench. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked over at his friend. “Fuckin’ killed it. I knew I was ready to move up.” He said, getting a high five from the other Bro.

 

Though he had been working out, his mind really hadn’t been focused on that, ever since he and that pretty brunette fucked, he couldn’t stop thinking about him. He was so fucking perfect. That beautiful body, that raven hair, those big blue eyes, it was enough to drive a man insane.

 

“Bro, you okay, you were spacing out on me.” David said, raising an eyebrow as he handed the red head a water bottle.

 

“Yeah, I was just thinkin’ about that cutie I took out the other day. He was somethin’, I’ll tell you, I never thought I would meet a babe like that in this shithole town.” The red head said, moving to stretch his arms out after having benched that much weight.

 

“He’s the one you brought to the club, right? He was a little hottie, I’m jealous, Man.” David said with a laugh. “You tapped that sweet ass of his right? I bet he was tight as fuck.”

 

“He was perfect, Bro, that is for sure. I mean, he’s fine as hell, but, there is something else about him too…something that I’ve never seen in anyone else before.” The red head admitted, standing up and moving to go towards the dumbbells.

 

“You’re soundin’ like a pussy, Bro; I’ve never heard you talk about someone like that before. Sounds like you got it bad for this one. Your playa days over?”  David asked, picking up some dumbbells and standing next to his friend.

 

“Fuck off, I ain’t a pussy. As for me getting’ around, we’ll see. This cutie really got me thinkin’ about shit. Like, fucking him felt so damn good, and, get this, he was a virgin. Totally fucked a virgin.” He said with a confident smirk, getting a high five from his friend.

 

“Nice! So he was tight then!” David said with a laugh before shaking his head. “Still doesn’t change the fact you got it bad for him. I’ve known you for awhile Kyley B, and I’ve never seen you this way about someone before.” He pointed out. “Maybe, he’s the one. You gonna bring him home and introduce him to your ma?” He added with a laugh.

 

“Fuck that. Ma wouldn’t want me to bring home someone that wasn’t a good Jewish girl.” Kyley scoffed. “I am takin’ him to Mizuna this weekend. Thought I’d get us a nice hotel room, get him all dolled up, and show him that I ain’t playin’ around with him.” He said, making it rather obvious he did have it bad for the brunette.

 

“See, you got it bad, Bro! No one is gonna pay that kinda money on a one night stand.” David pointed out.  “Nothin’ to be ashamed of, he is hot as fuck, and, if he makes you happy, you gotta good thing goin’ here.”

 

Kyley knew David was right. Stan was different. He had fucked lots of men and women before him, but, none of them made him feel like he did with Stan. Sure, it had been one night, one date, but, that didn’t seem to matter. In his mind, Stan was already his, his Baby, his Cutie, his Sweetheart, and, he would be damned if any other fucker ever even looked at him with lust in their eyes. Hell, he had paid off some twink at that club for threatening to out the brunette without a second thought!

 

As Kyley was deep in thought his phone buzzed. He grabbed it and noticed it was a text from Stan. “Speak of the angel.” He said, opening it up and feeling his green eyes go wide. He had asked the brunette for nudes yesterday but he didn’t think the brunette would actually send him anything; he had just been playing around. But here was a picture of the brunette sprawled out on his bed, completely nude, showing off that sexy body of his, giving the camera a sultry expression. Stan really wasn’t as innocent as he thought.

 

“Damn! You got yourself some prime ass, Kyley B!” David cried out, having caught a glimpse of the picture before Kyley backed out of the text.

 

“My eyes only, Fucker.” Kyley snapped, before opening up the phone and seeing the brunette had sent him a text.

 

**[Stan (Babydoll):]**

**You said you wanted nudes. Sorry they’re late. Just finished football practice. Hope these help till Saturday ;)**

Kyley couldn’t help but smirk a bit, looked like the brunette was getting more daring. In some ways he was actually really proud. Stan was slowly coming out of his shell.

 

**[Kyley  B:]**

**Damn U R fine as hell! U being a cocktease to me? Fucking little minx is what U R.**

**[Stan (Babydoll):]**

**Lol, I don’t get why you think I’m so hot.**

Kyley snorted a bit when Stan said why he didn’t understand why he found him so attractive. Did that boy really not see it!? How could he not look in the mirror everyday and not see a fine as fuck beauty!? He shook his head and typed back.

 

**[Kyley B:]**

**Babydoll, U R crazy! U R the finest thing I’ve ever seen! You got that nice big ass, those perfect pouty lips, that body that drives me nuts, those big blue eyes, and, U R sweet as candy!**

**[Stan (Babydoll:]**

**Stop, you’re making me blush <3**

**[Kyley B:]**

**I bet U look fucking adorable blushing.  Thanks for the pics Babe, gonna use them to jack off tonight ;)**

**[Stan (Babydoll):]**

**Enjoy, see you this weekend. I’m looking forward to it.**

The red head set down his phone and smiled. Stan Marsh, he was something, he really was. He was going to show him exactly what he wanted this weekend. He picked up the weights again when he noticed a brunette walking over to them.

 

“Hey, can you guys finish up here already? I would actually like to go home you know.” Clyde said with a frown, holding up his phone and replying to a text as he talked to the two juicers.

 

“Don’t worry, just a few more reps and we outta here.”  Kyley said with a smirk. “Have you ever considered actually workin’ out? You know, maybe instead of lookin’ down at ya phone.” He pointed out.

 

Clyde just rolled his eyes. “I’m on the football team, Asshole, I get enough working out, so hurry up and finish because I would actually like to go home and sleep.” He snapped.

 

Kyley raised an eyebrow at that. “Football, huh? So, you know that cute brunette that comes in here, the one with the good ass?” He asked, deciding to try and figure out if this kid knew his Baby.

 

“Stan?” Clyde asked, before blushing and stuttering. “N-Not…that I’ve ever looked at his ass or anything…just…I got him a membership here…” He said, nearly dropping his phone.

 

“Interesting, he’s fine, make sure he gets good treatment here, I’d hate to know someone so sexy was getting’ fucked over by some little shit head on his phone all the time.” Kyley said, smirking as the brunette looked rather confused and just nodded his head.

 

“Oh yeah! Stan is great! I love Stan! Would never do anything against Stan!” Clyde cried out, looking like he was about to run away in terror.  

 

“Good to know, we’ll get outta your hair so you can close up.” The red head said, motioning over to David who was racking his weights.  No one was going to fuck with his Baby if he had anything to do about it. What could he say? He liked to take care of those he considered important, and, Stan Marsh had become very important to him.


	8. Versace for my Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan receives an interesting package from Kyley B. Kenny wishes he had a sugar daddy. Cartman is still a douchebag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all still enjoying this crazy rp! It's been a blast to write! I hope it hasn't become too cracky!
> 
> Also, a note, these leopard pants are based off of real pants I actually saw while shopping at Saks 5th Ave, so, enjoy knowing this is something that actually exists! 
> 
> Also, would you be interested in longer chapters, or, are you enjoying the shorter chapters, Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always appreciated!

“Marsh! Look alive out there!” Coach Johnson, the football coach cried out. Football practice was about half way through and their star quarterback had been distracted the entire time.

 

Stan shook his head a bit, looking like he was staring into nothingness. “Sorry Coach!” He said, getting back into the scrimmage.

 

 Things had been extremely complicated since the night he and Kyley B had been intimate. He hadn’t been able to take his mind off of it, and, with the big date looming over his head. He had been obsessing over it. What was he going to wear? What lie was he going to tell his parents so he could spend the weekend in Denver with a Jersey Bro? What if Kyley B told him he wanted more than just…whatever the fuck they had right now?

 

As Stan was deep in thought, he found himself getting hit in the face by a football.

 

“Fuck!” He cried out, putting a hand to his nose as he looked up to see it was Cartman who had pegged him with the ball.

 

Cartman just shrugged, before laughing a bit. He was a linebacker on the team, and, had seriously bulked up since they were in the fourth grade. He was bigger than Stan, and, was rather physically intimidating. It didn’t help he was still as big of a douchebag and sociopath as ever, and, he had some kind of boner with harassing Stan.

 

“Pay attention, Stan, what are you doing, thinking about sucking cock?” Cartman sneered, before a dirty smirk crossed his lips. “Oh, are you thinking about me screwing your ex-girlfriend?”

 

“Fuck off, Cartman, I don’t give a shit what you and Wendy are doing. I don’t know what the fuck her deal is, or why she would ever want mess with you, but, that isn’t my problem anymore. I dumped her, remember?” Stan snapped back. It was true; he didn’t feel like playing the charade anymore with Wendy. He liked her as a friend, but, romantically, it could never work. She didn’t exactly have the parts he wanted in a mate.

 

Cartman frowned when Stan had the audacity to say he was anything but perfect. He moved to walk closer to the darker haired teen and stood in an intimating stance. “Oh Stanley, I can tell you exactly why he wants to mess around with me. I’m a real man, I have muscles, and I don’t do faggy shit like play the guitar and worry about the environment. I can actually satisfy her in bed.”

 

“How the fuck do you satisfy anyone with your micro penis?” Stan snapped, knowing this was going to get physical. He didn’t care, Cartman was such a pain in his ass, he wanted to throw down. “You are acting pretty proud for a guy who got sloppy seconds.” He added. Really, he didn’t want to say that about Wendy, but, he had to put on the machismo. Cartman’s go to insult for everyone was calling them a fag, but, if the psycho ever actually found out...well…he didn’t want to know what he would do.

 

As predicted, this set Cartman off. Without any kind of verbal warning, the larger teen took a swing at him. Stan wasn’t fast enough to block it, so, he took a sucker punch right to the face. Instead of going down, the quarterback retaliated, successfully landing a punch to Eric’s nose and forcing him to stagger backwards.

 

This caused other boys on the team to quickly gather around, wanting to see the fight up close.

 

“Fight!” Clyde cried out. “C’mon Stan, kick his ass!”

 

“You fucking queer! I’m going to kill you!” Eric threatened, holding his nose.

 

“Try me, Asshole! The only thing you can kill is five pizzas by yourself!” Stan snapped back, holding his eye, which, he knew was going to be bruised. Great! He was going to look like shit for his big date!

 

Before the fight could escalate any further, the sound of a whistle being furiously blown and the coach running in their direction.

 

“Okay! That’s enough out of both of you! You’re lucky I don’t send you to PC Principal for this!” The Coach threatened, getting in between the teens. “Now, practice is over! Either of you try this shit again, I’m benching you!”

 

Cartman sneered and glared at Stan. “Whatever! Watch your back Stanley! I’m going to get you back for this shit!” He growled.

 

Instead of retaliating further, Stan just flashed the larger teen the bird and grabbed his gym bag, walking off towards the locker room.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Fucking Cartman, I shoulda just kept my cool, now I’m going to have a fucking black eye when I go out with Kyley to that nice restaurant.” Stan said with a sigh, stopping his Prius in front of his house. He and Kenny were planning on hanging out after school; so, he gave the blond a ride.

 

“Dude, its Cartman, once a psycho, always a psycho.” Kenny said, before his face brightened. “Hey! Here’s an idea, you should call your jacked boyfriend, cry, and tell him that mean asshole hit you. I have a feeling Kyley B would tear Cartman in half like a fucking phone book.”

 

“First off, he’s not my boyfriend, I don’t really know what he is, and second, I don’t need him to fight my battles, especially against Cartman.” Stan pointed out, getting out of his car and making his way towards his house.

 

“Aww, but it would be so entertaining to see Cartman get his ass kicked and cry like a little bitch. He’s been even more of a pain in the ass since he decided to lose some weight.” Kenny pointed out, following behind his friend.

 

As Stan opened the door, Sharon was standing there waiting.

 

“Stanley, you got a package, I put it on your bed. Did you order something? It was pretty big?” Sharon asked, before shaking her head. “Well, as long as you didn’t blow all your money on a Margaritaville blender like your father, it can’t be any worse.” She said with a sigh. “Anyways, there are snacks in the kitchen if you boys want any.”

 

“Thanks Mom, and, Kenny is gonna hang out with me for a bit.” Stan informed, watching as the blond quickly gathered up the offered snacks and followed him upstairs to his room.

 

As they got into his bedroom, Stan automatically noticed the large box sitting on his bed. Last he checked, he didn’t recently order anything. Going over to his bed, he looked closely at the return address and saw it was from a Kyle Broflovski. Was that Kyley B’s real name? It made sense.

 

“What is it?” Kenny asked, shoving some chips in his mouth as he leaned over his friend’s shoulder to get a better look.

 

“I don’t know, Dude, but, I think it’s from Kyley B.” The brunette said, moving to open the box up and see what was inside. His blue eyes went wide when he saw exactly what was in the big box.

 

“What the fuck is it, Stan!? C’mon, don’t leave me in suspense here! Did he send you a fucking sex swing or something?” Kenny asked, watching as Stan slowly, as in shock, pulled something out of the box.

 

“N-No… It’s…whatever the fuck this is…” Stan said, holding up a pair of leopard print leggings jeans.

 

Kenny was already laughing his ass off when he saw Stan pull them out, well, until he saw the tag on them. “Whoa, hold up Dude, look at this!” The blond said, snatching the pants and showing the football player the label on them. “Dude, these are Versace! These are like….two thousand dollar pants!”

 

“WHAT!?” Stan practically screamed, looking at the pants and seeing they were in fact Versace. He knew enough about fashion to know that was a designer brand, and, expensive as fuck! “Holy shit! He sent me….designer pants!?”

 

“He did, he sent you the some expensive, gaudy ass pants.” Kenny said, looking through the box and pulling out something else. “He also sent you a pair of Chanel sunglasses.” He said, throwing the case to the brunette. “Those are worth almost as much as the pants.”

 

Stan swallowed as he opened the sunglass case and saw a pair of attractive, oversized, sunglasses with the CC logo on them. Kyley B had just sent him thousands of dollars in designer wear! What the fuck was happening!? This wasn’t just fuck buddy shit!

 

“Wait, there is a note in here.” Kenny said, grabbing the letter. “To wear on our date, told you I would buy you leopard print.” He read, before looking over at Stan.

 

“He sent me this stuff…for our date!?” Stan cried out. He moved to sit on his bed, fearing he was going to faint if he continued to stand.

 

“Looks like Stan has a sugar daddy!” Kenny teased. “Lucky bitch, I wish I had someone who would buy me expensive shit, even if it was the ugliest pants I’ve ever seen in my life.”

 

“I don’t have a sugar daddy! I didn’t ask him for any of this stuff! I’m going to text him right now about this… I can’t accept this stuff! It’s fucking expensive as hell!” Stan said, grabbing his phone and furiously typing out a message.

 

**[Stan:]**

**Hey Kyley, listen, I just got the package you sent me and, I can’t accept this, it’s too much, Dude!**

Stan waited a moment and noticed a text pop up.

 

**[Kyley B:]**

**Calm down Baby, I wanted to get U this stuff, it’s a gift.**

**[Stan:]**

**I understand that, but, I’ve never gotten such an expensive gift before…**

**[Kyley B:]**

**Well Cutie, U stick with me, U gonna get this stuff all the time. I’ll treat U good, Babydoll. Besides, it’s for me 2, I want to see that fine ass in those pants. I’m getting hard just thinking about you in them.**

**[Stan:]**

**And the Chanel sunglasses???**

**[Kyley B:]**

**Want 2 make sure those pretty blue eyes of urs R protected! I like those baby blues looking at me and only me ;)**

Stan sighed, looking at the designer goods that were lying on his bed. It seemed Kyley had good intentions, so, he couldn’t return them, but, it was making him think what exactly he was to the body builder.

 

**[Stan:]**

**Ok, well, thanks for these; I’ll wear them for you on Saturday.**

**[Kyley B]**

**Perfect! I’ll see U Saturday, Baby, get ready for me 2 rock ur fucking world ;)**

Stan set his phone down and moved to collapse on his bed. “Well, I don’t know what to think anymore.” He said, looking over at Kenny.

 

“Think you are fucking lucky! You got some rich dude chasing after you, sending you gifts, being good to you, stop thinking that this is a bad thing, Stanley.” Kenny chided. “You wanted a man right? Well, just because your man came in a roid raging package doesn’t make him bad for you. So, man up, put on those leopard print leggings and sunglasses, and get your ass plowed by him on Saturday.” He instructed.

 

Stan sighed and then let out a groan. “Yeah… I guess I’m just not sure what this is… I mean…I’ve only been in official relationships with girls. I dated Wendy for years! I don’t know how I’m gonna handle this.” He admitted.

 

“Dude, you’ll be fine! Stop being such a pussy about all this shit! It’s time for Stan Marsh to come out.” Kenny said, giving his friend a rather serious look.

 

“Come out? Jesus fuck…” Stan groaned.


	9. Fuck Buddies or Boyfriends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny and Kyley B finally meet. Stan is nervous about this big date. Kyley B ain't playin'.

“You almost ready? I have a feeling Mister Juicer will be here at any moment.” Kenny said, leaning back in the recliner at his home. He had let Stan get ready at his place and get picked up for his big date. The brunette was still getting ready, he had been getting ready for an hour! The blond had to laugh a bit, Stan was such a metrosexual, even though he wouldn’t admit it, it was why, after all, his best friend was completely hairless.

 

“Just a second! I’m almost ready! I’m just…I’m trying to get into these pants Kyley bought me!” Came a cry from the bathroom.  “They are…so fucking tight! My balls…barely fit in them!”

 

“Stop it Stanley, you’re making me all hot.” Kenny teased, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited in anticipation. He really was excited to see what Stan was going to look like in those clothes Kyley B had sent the brunette. What could he say, the man had good taste. Well, in some things….

 

“Shut up, Dude!” Stan cried out, before the bathroom door opened up. He sighed as he stepped out, looking over at Kenny and holding up a hand. “Don’t…even say anything…I know I look like an idiot…”  He said with a sigh, moving into the light.

 

“Wow…” Kenny said, looking his friend up and down. “Stan, you look fine as fuck! Even those stupid fucking pants look good on you…” He said, before smirking a bit as he moved over to the brunette and took his hand. “Listen Stan, I know you and Kyley B are kinda a thing now, but, you and me…we could always be…friends with benefits…” He purred, moving to rest a hand on the football player’s ass.

 

The brunette frowned and removed the hand from his ass, before slapping Kenny across the face. “Dude!  I don’t need this right now! I’m freaking out about this date!” Stan said, biting his lower lip as he turned to look at a mirror that was stationed in the McCormick living room. He didn’t even know what to think of himself. He was wearing the tight leopard print pants that Kyley had bought him. He looked poured into them, and, it really didn’t hide his embarrassingly plump ass. He wore a black tank top that stuck to his chest and showed off his arms, and, those expensive Chanel sunglasses tangled in his black locks on top of his head.

 

“You look hot Stanley, he’s gonna probably want to bend you over his car and take you right in front of my house. And, if he does, you best be certain I’m gonna watch.” Kenny said with a grin.

 

Stan rolled his eyes as he looked at his friend. “Wow, thanks for telling me that, that’s exactly what I wanted to know.” He said sarcastically, glad he had packed his overnight bag before he came over to Kenny’s. He took so long to get ready; he just wanted everything to be perfect.

 

“Hey, something tells me Kyley B wouldn’t be opposed to letting me watch.” Kenny said with a wink, watching as headlights flashed outside. “Speaking of Kyley B, I think he’s here.” He said, watching as Stan started to panic.

 

“He’s here already!? I…have a few more things I need to do; I forgot to put on cologne and I wanted to try and cover up this fucking black eye! Just answer the door and don’t weird him out!” Stan cried out, running back into the bathroom.

 

“You’re acting like a chick, Stanley!” Kenny said, before grinning. “And don’t worry; I’ll give the boy ‘the talk’!” He said, knowing Stan hadn’t heard the last part. When the doorbell rang, he felt his grin grow as he made his way to answer the door.

 

Kyley B was looking as good as ever, having opted to wear a white dress shirt that was opened up at the chest, showing off his abs, chest tattoo, and gold chain necklace. His hair was perfectly gelled as usual, and, he was holding a dozen long stemmed roses in his hand. He looked at Kenny and raised the eyebrow.

 

“Who the fuck are you? Where’s my Baby?” The red head said, looking a bit pissed off before Kenny held is hands up.

 

“Whoa, calm down there big guy, he is just getting ready. I’m Kenny, his charming and handsome friend.” He said, introducing himself as he stepped aside to let the body builder in. “I’ve heard a lot about you, I hope you have good intentions with my stupid, yet hot, friend.”

 

Kyley moved to give the blond a fist bump. “Yeah, Kenny, I’ve heard of ya. As long as you’re just friends with my Baby Boy, and you ain’t tryin’ any funny business, we good.” He said, before flashing his unnaturally white smile. “He still gettin’ ready? That’s fucking adorable.” He said with a laugh, setting the roses down next to him as he sat on the couch.

 

“Yeah, he’s been freaking out about this date, so, I hope you got something good for him planned. Stan is a good guy, and, he hasn’t been in a relationship with anyone whose actually made him happy. So, I hope treat him right. If I find out you aren’t, I’m not afraid to get torn in half by you defending his honor.” Kenny said simply.

 

Kyley B just laughed, moving to smack Kenny on the back, nearly causing the blond to fly off the couch. “You don’t worry, I treat my Baby good, he is somethin’ special, I know that much. I appreciate he has a good friend lookin’ out for him when I can’t be around.”

 

Before their conversation could continue, Stan finally made his way out.

 

“Sorry I took so long; I just wanted to make sure I looked my best.” Stan said, flashing the red head a small smile.

 

Kyley couldn’t contain the smile when he looked the brunette up and down. “Damn Baby, you look…perfect! I knew those pants would look hot on ya! I can’t wait to show you off tonight, you are gonna be the finest thing I’ve eva had on my arm. Gonna have to make sure no other guys are tryin’ to get with ya when they see you dolled up like this.” He said, moving to take Stan’s hand and press a tender kiss to the brunette’s pouty lips. 

 

Stan blushed and gently pushed the larger man away. “Not in front of Kenny.” He said, noticing Kenny was grinning ear to ear when he saw them kiss.

 

“C’mon Cutie, he knows about us, no big deal.” Kyley said, grabbing the brunette’s hand. I got you these roses, thought I should give ya somethin' classy to start this night off with.” He purred. “Let’s get goin’ we gotta leave now if we wanna make that reservation.

 

“Oh, they're beautiful, thank you. I know these couldn't have been cheap." Stan said, taking the roses and smelling them, before handing them off to Kenny. Let me just grab my bag.” He said, moving to try and grab it, well, until Kyley grabbed it for him and hoisted it over his shoulder with ease. He found himself being led out of Kenny’s place and towards Kyley B’s green Mustang that was waiting for them.

 

Kyley smiled as he opened the door for Stan, helping the brunette into the car before getting into the driver’s seat. “Did I mention how damn fine you look, Babydoll.” The red head purred, looking over at the brunette who had put the sunglasses on to cover his blue eyes.

 

“You did, many times.” Stan said with a laugh. “You look good too, I like the shirt. I especially like how it shows off your abs.” He said, flashing the man a small smile as he felt the car take off.

 

“You like a guy with muscles, don’t you Cutie? Well, I’m just the man for you then.” He said, moving to put a hand on the brunette’s thigh as he kept one on the steering wheel.  “Tonight I’m gonna sweep you off your feet, just you watch.”The red head said.

 

Stan was silent at that; Kyley was going to sweep him off his feet? What did that mean? They had a bit of a drive to Denver; maybe he could get a few answers before they got to dinner. “Hey, um…Kyley, I have a question for you. You know, these last few weeks of us going out and texting have been great I just, I’m…confused as to what we are….”

 

“What do you mean what are we?” The Jersey Bro asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

 

“I mean…like…are we fuck buddies…are we something more?” Stan asked, feeling his heart starting to pound out of his chest as he asked this. What if Kyley didn’t want anything serious, what if he had just ruined everything by asking this question!?

 

“Listen Baby, I ain’t gonna do this shit for someone I don’t care about. If you were just a one night stand or a fuck buddy, none of this would be happening right now.” Kyley said, letting out a sigh. It was pretty obvious he wasn’t very good at having a talk about relationships. “Listen, you’re perfect…okay… You’re fucking beautiful, you’re sweet, and you’re everythin’ I could ever want in someone. So, when you ask what the fuck we are, well, I want you to be mine. I want you to be mine and only mine, Baby.” He said, keeping a hand on the brunette’s thigh.

 

“So…you’re saying you want to be…like…boyfriends?” Stan asked, his blue eyes going wide underneath the large sunglasses he was wearing.

 

“Yeah, I guess that is what I’m sayin’.” The body builder said as he got on the freeway towards Denver.


	10. Be My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan opens up to Kyley B. Kyley B is surprisingly sweet. Stan makes a big decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter! I hope I still have some readers and you are enjoying this weird story I concocted haha! Next chapter is going to have a crossdressing and sex scene, so...look forward to that! 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!

Stan had stayed quiet when Kyley B said he was interested in being in a relationship with him. The brunette bit his lower lip and looked over at the Jersey Bro. He had to think about this; ever since he met Kyley he had been happier. Ever since they started seeing each other, texting, going out, having sex, he just felt….whole again. It was like the first time in his entire life that he actually felt like he could be himself.  

 

“I didn’t take you for the relationship type.” The brunette said softly, feeling the other man’s hand still resting on his thigh.

 

The red head took in a deep breath and tried to keep his eyes on the road. “Well Baby, to tell the truth, I ain’t usually the type to wanna be committed to anyone, but, you’re different.” He admitted.

 

“How am I different? I am nothing special, just some football playing closet case from a middle class family. I just don’t understand what makes you so crazy about me.” The brunette said, causing the silence to break and Kyley B to laugh.

 

“Baby Boy, I don’t know how many times I have to fuckin’ tell you this. You’re perfect, you’re sweet, smart, adorable, absolutely gorgeous, and, you have the best ass I’ve eva seen.” Kyley B said. “I just feel somethin’ with you I ain’t eva felt with anyone else, you know. I’m gonna sound like a fuckin’ pussy sayin’ this but, it’s like, finding the other half of me, ya know? Like, everything feels right when I’m with you.”

 

The brunette couldn’t help but smile at that. “That’s not a pussy thing to say, that’s…really fucking sweet.” Stan said, looking down at the lap where the larger man’s hand was still resting. “I’ve never felt like this way before with anyone else either. I dated my ex-girlfriend Wendy on and off since the fourth grade and, I thought I loved her, but, I just got comfortable with her… Then, when we had sex, and, I couldn’t even fucking get hard…I knew something was wrong…”

 

“Hey, their ain’t nothin’ wrong with you, Beautiful, you just didn’t know what was goin’ on with ya.” The red head said. “Listen, I was lucky, I knew I liked other dudes when I was in middle school and my dad is cool with it, my ma keeps hoping I’ll get with some nice Jewish girl one day, but, pretty sure she knows that ain’t happenin’.” He said, before moving his hand over to Stan’s and giving it a squeeze. “What I’m sayin’ is, you’re perfect, just the way you are, and, I want you all to myself.”

 

Stan was blushing now; he could feel how warm his cheeks were. “Thanks…its nice hearing that from someone. I know I need to come out to my family and my friends besides Kenny, I’m just…scared… I’m afraid I’ll lose everyone….” He admitted.

 

Kyley just shook his head. “Babe, word of advice, if people have a fucking problem with anything about you, they ain’t worth your time.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Stan had been more than impressed when they arrived at Mizuna, the place was so fancy inside, and, he felt everyone staring at them. Yes, he knew they were both dressed in expensive clothing, but, leopard print and gold chains was not exactly how everyone else was dressed. But, that didn’t seem to bother Kyley, he just strutted into the five star restaurant with his usual amount of confidence.

 

Stan was hanging on the red head’s arm as Kyley led them up to the host podium.

 

“I gotta reservation for two under Kyle Broflovski.” The red head said.

 

“Of course, Sir, right away, we already have the table set up for you.” The man said, leading the couple to a table that was right by a window, showing off a wonderful view of the city all lit up.  

 

The host pulled the chair out for Stan, and the brunette smiled, thanked him, and took a seat. The brunette was not use to dining at such a nice place. His family was middle class, and they usually stuck to stuff like Bennigan’s, not a French restaurant in downtown Denver. As he was handed a menu, he looked a bit scared when he didn’t even see prices on the meal options…

 

Kyley laughed when he saw Stan looking at the menu. “Get whatever you want, Babydoll, don’t worry about the prices.” He said, quickly ordering himself something to drink and then letting Stan order what he wanted.

 

“Okay…I just don’t want to spend all your money. I mean, the pants and the sunglasses you gave me were expensive enough.” Stan said, looking through the menu to find something that sounded good.

 

“I told ya Baby, I wanted to get those for you, hell, I want to get you more stuff like that. You look so fine right now, it’s hard to imagine you’re even real, and not some fucking Barbie doll.” The red head said with his usual charming smile.

 

“If I’m Barbie, then, you must be Roid Rage Ken.”  Stan said, smiling when he heard Kyley laugh at the subtle jab he took at him.

 

“See, you’re beautiful and funny, that’s why I like you so much.” Kyley said, deciding on what he was going to order for dinner. “Anyone else woulda said that to me, I’d tear their arms off, but you’re so cute, you can say anythin’ you want.” He said with a playful wink.

 

“Well, don’t I feel special. I get designer clothes, fancy dinner, and I get to tease you without getting my arms ripped off.” Stan said with a laugh of his own. Every time he saw Kyley B, he got more and more comfortable with him. “So, your real name is Kyle Broflovski? I heard that was what the reservation was under, and, that was the name on the package you sent me.”

 

“Yeah, that’s my name, Kyley B is just what my bros call me, but, you Baby, you can call me Kyle if you want.” He said, watching as the waiter came over.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“That was amazing! The best food I’ve ever had.” Stan said, putting a hand to his stomach. “Ugh, I just hope I don’t pop out of these pants now.” He said, causing his date to smirk.

 

“Yeah, that would be a damn shame.” Kyley said, moving to grab the bill that was given to him and quickly slip his credit card into it before Stan could see the price. It had been rather expensive, but, he had anticipated that before even taking the beautiful brunette there.

 

“Thanks for dinner, I really do appreciate it. This is the nicest place I’ve ever been.” Stan said, before Kyley B smiled and gently took his hand.

 

“You’re worth it Beautiful, I just like seein’ that pretty face of yours smiling, and those big blue eyes looking at me. Fuck, I just can never get over how goddamn perfect you are.” The red head said, smiling when he saw Stan blush.

 

“God, stop…you’re making me blush like an idiot.” Stan said, trying to hide his face.

 

“Nah, you look fuckin’ adorable when you blush, don’t even think about hiding that gorgeous face from me.” Kyley said, quickly grabbing Stan’s hands and forcing them down on the table.  At that moment, their eyes locked, and, the red head couldn’t help but lean over the table and kiss his date. He was rather surprised when Stan didn’t push him away, after all, this was the first time they had kissed in public.

 

When Kyley pulled away, Stan took in a deep breath as he looked at the Jersey Bro. He knew he couldn’t deny how he felt anymore; he knew this was more than just fuck buddies or anything else. “Kyle, I want to be your boyfriend…I want to be with you, and be yours.”

 

Kyley B couldn’t help but smile, a genuine smile, not the cocky smirk he usually wore. “You wanna be mine? Well, that sounds good to me, now I can finally call you my Baby and mean it.” He said, before standing up and going over to the brunette and helping him out of his seat. “How about we go to the hotel I got for us and I can fuck you so good, you’ll never sit again.”

 

Stan couldn’t help but smirk this time. “Yeah, that sounds good, I’ve been thinking about spreading my legs for you all night long.” He purred, licking his lips as he moved to tease a strap of his black tank top.

 

“Damn Baby, the moment we get together, you decide to let out your slutty side, and I like it.” Kyley purred back, grabbing his card and signing before wrapping an arm around the brunette’s waist. “

 

“You just make me want to unleash my slutty side. I’m going to show you tonight, I’m not innocent all, and only you will get to see it.” Stan said, smirking a bit as he felt the red head tighten his hold on him.

 

“Well, this is just fuckin’ perfect, Cutie, I had one more gift for you, and, I think it’s really gonna make our night even better. It’s a little more….leopard print for you, for my Baby, my boyfriend.” Kyley said, smiling as he led the brunette out of the restaurant.


	11. Leopard Print

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan is coming out of his shell. Kyley B wants to make things official. Leopard print looks good on Stan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Strong sexual content and crossdressing in this chapter.
> 
> Well, here we are, I just wrote this, I'm glad people are still sticking with me on this insanity haha! Really hope you are liking the saga of bottom!Stan and Kyley B!
> 
> This chapter proves I have no shame.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always appreciated!

He wasn’t as nervous as he was the first time they had fucked; in fact, he was actually eagerly anticipating spreading his legs for his Jersey Romeo again. After their dinner, after coming out of his shell, after seeing how underneath the machismo Kyle Broflovski was a sweetheart was making his heart pound. Could this be…love? Could it happen this fast!? Last he checked, he was just a normal high school football player, he wasn’t the lead in some shitty romance movie. He looked over at his date…no…his boyfriend…and smiled as the green Mustang stopped.

 

“Here we are our hotel.” Kyle said with a grin. “I got us a suite; I want my Baby to be comfortable.” He said, getting out of the car and moving to open the door for Stan.

 

“Wow…a Four Seasons…I’ve only ever seen these hotels in movies… First Mizuna, now this? You’re really spoiling me.” The brunette said, putting a hand to his chest.

 

“I keep telling ya, Babydoll, money ain’t a problem, and, I want to spend my money on you.” Kyle said, leaning in to kiss the brunette tenderly on the lips. “You ain’t some stripper I’m takin’ out for a quick fuck; you’re my boyfriend after all.” The red head said with a wink.

 

“Well, believe it or not, you don’t have to spend a lot of money on me, I just like being with you.” Stan said, before a smirk of his own. “And, the sex is pretty good too.” He teased, moving to try and pick up his bag.

 

“Whoa Baby Boy, put that bag down, you ain’t liftin’ a finger.” Kyle said, motioning over for a bellhop. “Yo! Get ova here! I don’t want my Baby hurtin’ himself because he’s pickin’ up a heavy bag! What if he broke a nail or somethin’!?” The red head snapped, handing some bills over to a man who came running over to take the bag from Stan’s hands and put it on the cart.

 

“Kyley, I’m not made of glass, I play football, and I can lift a bag.” Stan said dryly, causing Kyle to laugh.

 

“You’re my delicate little flower, football player or not.” Kyle said, wrapping an arm around the brunette’s waist and leading him into the lavish hotel.

 

“Do I look like a delicate flower?” Stan asked. “I’ve never been called either before in my life.”

 

“To me, you are, you’re my Princess.” Kyle purred, causing Stan to blush and shake his head.

 

“No…everything else is okay, but, not Princess.” The brunette said, pressing a finger to the red head’s lips.

 

“Fine, I’ll call you my queen, because I’m a king, Baby.” The juicer stated, smiling when the smaller brunette bristled at his comment.

 

“Not that either.” Stan said with a frown that looked more like a pout as they got into the elevator.

 

“Fine, don’t get all pouty with me, you ain’t gonna have that look on your face when I’m fucking you in just a few minutes. You’re gonna have that sexy bedroom face you have. Gonna have your eyes rolled back in your head and those pretty lips all bruised.” Kyle said, looking out the glass elevator as it finally stopped at the top floor.

 

“Shut up! You’re making me blush. Don’t talk about my…sex face…” Stan said, trying to cover up his red face as Kyle led him to the hotel room door.

 

“But, you’re sex face is so fucking sexy Cutie. I can’t wait to see it again tonight.” Kyle purred, leaning over to unlock the door and led the brunette into the large room. “What do you think, good enough for my Baby?”

 

“Jesus Christ…” He said, looking around the room and seeing how large it was inside. He honestly had no idea how Kyle could afford all of this, yeah, the guy probably came from money, but, just how much money!? “You know…the Best Western would have been fine too…” Stan said. Jeez, now he knew how Kenny felt whenever they hung out and went out to the usual middle class establishment.

 

“I’m not takin’ you to a fuckin’ Best Western.” Kyle said, turning the lights off to show off the suite better. “Does a Best Western have this big of a bed, and, a bath tub that can fit both of us comfortably?” He asked, smirking a bit. “I promise, we’ll get good use outta both of them.” He promised.

 

“I’m sure we will.” Stan said with a laugh, moving to sit down on the bed and get comfortable.

 

“Now Babydoll, don’t get too comfortable, I got one more present for ya.” Kyle said, unzipping his bag and pulling out a wrapped box. “Somethin’ for you to wear for me, I think it’s gonna look so fuckin’good on ya, I might just come when I see you in it.” He said, handing the gift over to the brunette.

 

“Another present? How have you not gone bankrupt yet?” Stan asked, smiling a bit as he leaned over to kiss his new boyfriend. “Well, thank you, but, you don’t have to keep spoiling me like this.” He said, before Kyle laughed.

 

“Well, like I told you, I like spoiling you, and also, this is more for me.” The red head said. “Now, open it up, I wanna see you in it.”

 

“Okay, I’m opening it!” Stan said with a smile. “You need to learn patience. Besides, what is in here that has you so fucking excited?” He asked, tearing the paper off the box and then opening it up. He was still smiling until he pulled out the contents of the box. His blue eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

 

“Y-You…want me to wear…this?” Stan said, pulling out, what appeared to be women’s lingerie. It was, what he determined, a babydoll. He only knew this because he had been forced to shop for one for Wendy to wear when they fucked after prom. Though, unlike hers, which he recalled was pink, this one was….leopard print… It even had a matching thong wrapped in the tissue paper.

 

“Fuck, I’m gettin’ hard just thinking about you in that.” Kyle purred, leaning in to press a kiss to the brunette’s neck.

 

“But…this is…for…women…” Stan said, looking reluctant to put the ‘gift’ on.

 

“C’mon Babe, it’s not like I’m asking ya to go out in public in it, it’s for my eyes only, I promise.” Kyle said. “You’ll look fucking amazing in it.”

 

Stan sighed and looked at the larger man. “Fine, but, you owe me.” He said, getting off of the bed and heading into the bathroom. Honestly, what was the man’s obsession with leopard print? And what was his obsession with it on him!?

 

He bit his lower lip as he moved to wiggle out of the pants Kyle had bought him, and then took off the tight boxer briefs he was wearing under them. Now it was time to slip on the thong. He let out a bit of a squeak when he felt the thin material slide up his ass crack, and the rest of the undergarment barely hold his dick and balls in. How did girls where these!? This was so fucking uncomfortable! After managing to adjust to the thong, he put the babydoll on, thanking god that was at least a little more comfortable then the underwear component.

 

He looked in the mirror and thought he looked like an idiot. His lean muscular body looked ridiculous in the feminine lingerie, but, if Kyle really thought this was hot, well, maybe the sex would make up for how stupid he felt.

 

As he was still getting ready, he could hear Kyle from the other side of the door.

 

“C’mon Baby, I wanna see that gorgeous body!” The redhead cried out, causing Stan to almost fall over himself as he opened the door.

 

“I’m right here.” Stan said, plastering a smile on his lips. “I hope you like this, I feel like an idiot.” The brunette said, before he was practically rushed by the Jersey body builder.

 

“Goddamn! You are so fuckin’ fine!” The red head purred, managing to actually pick up the brunette, despite Stan’s protests, and throw him on the large king sized be.

 

“J-Jesus!” Stan screamed, letting out a cry as he fell on the bed, his legs flying up over his head and giving his lover a rather good view of the thong he was wearing.

 

“Man, feels like Christmas, I can’t wait to unwrap my present.” Kyle purred, moving to get over the brunette, pinning Stan’s arms above his head.

 

The brunette could only let a moan escape his lips as he felt warm lips press against his neck, sucking enough that it was going to leave marks. “T-This…really…makes you hot?”

 

Kyle smiled. “Damn right it does… You’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” He breathed out; teasing the straps of the babydoll Stan was wearing. “I’ve never seen something so beautiful underneath me…  Those big blue eyes looking up at me, that perfect body just waiting for my touch…” He said in a husky tone, running his large hands over the smaller man’s form. “So yeah, it makes me so fucking hard it hurts.”

 

“P-Please…” Stan breathed out, his eyes going half-lidded as he looked up at the juicer. “J-Just you…feeling me up…is driving me crazy…” He admitted.

 

Kyle laughed, shaking his head. “Babe, you’re still so fucking virginal, just my touch alone is making you all hot.”

 

“W-What can I say…I like having…big hands all over me…and big muscles holding me down…” The brunette purred, licking his lips before a breathy laugh escaped his lips. “Also…I’m not virginal…” He said, moving to gently push Kyle off of him. “Fuck me from behind. You like my ass so much? Plow it into the mattress.”

 

“Well, who the fuck could say no to that.” Kyle said with a smirk, moving to allow the brunette to get on all fours and grip onto the headboard. “I just hope I don’t break the bed with how hard I’m gonna fuck you.”

 

“Do whatever you want…I’m all yours.” Stan said, stifling a moan as he bit his lower lip.

 

Kyle smiled, moving over to quickly put a condom on and squirt some lube on his fingers, before pulling the brunette’s thong down and pressing fingers into his lover’s entrance.

 

Stan let out a cry as he felt the fingers probe into him, stretching him open. He just hoped it wouldn’t be as painful to sit down as it was last time. Kyle was so big; it nearly ripped him in half last time.

 

“It’s gonna be okay, you’re gonna like it from behind.” The red assured, moving to press kisses down the brunette’s exposed back, pushing the babydoll up so he had access to that perfect ass. “Remember, if it hurts too much; tell me, I don’t get off on pain.”

 

“I trust you…” Stan said, before letting out a scream of pleasure when Kyle pressed into him. “F-Fuck!”

 

“G-God…you feel so good! So…damn…tight!” Kyle moaned, gripping the brunette’s hips as he started to move inside of his lover. “My Baby, my sexy…tight assed Baby.”

 

Stan clenched his eyes shut as he gripped onto the headboard, letting the red head fuck him as hard as he wanted. It felt so damn good! Nothing compared to this! Nothing had ever felt as good as this! He wanted to smack himself for not just admitting he was gay earlier and getting fucked by a man.

 

“Y-You sound…so sexy when you moan…moan my name Baby, I wanna hear you scream it.” Kyle demanded.

 

“K-Kyley! Y-You…feel so good! So…big!” The brunette screamed, doing what he was told as he felt his knuckles going white as he gripped onto the headboard for dear life.

 

“Yeah, you like that, you like when I fuck you so hard, you little slut.” The Jersey Bro moaned, moving to remove a hand from the brunette’s hip and go to gently tug at his head, forcing Stan’s head up.

 

“A-Ahh! F-Fuck! Kyle…I-I’m…I’m going to come!” Stan screamed, feeling his cock starting to leak.

 

  
“Go ahead and come…I’m gonna fill you up with my come…” Kyle purred, giving a few more thrusts before hearing the brunette orgasm and nearly collapse on the bed. It didn’t take much longer for him to come, filling the condom up.

 

“T-That…was…amazing… Even better….then last time…” Stan slurred, his face pressed into a pillow.

 

“You’re amazing, Baby.” Kyle said, a genuine smile crossing his lips as he gently stroked the black locks he had fallen in love with.


	12. Someone to Fight for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan didn't wear waterproof makeup. Kyley B wants to know who gave Stan a black eye. Cartman is a dead man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some strong sexual scenes in it
> 
> Are you looking forward to Kyley B and Cartman meeting? Do you want Stan to come out or get outed? Glad you are all still enjoying this romance for the ages! 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!

Stan didn’t remember the last time he had slept so well. If the first round wasn’t enough, after getting some time to recuperate, the new couple went for a second round. It had been just amazing as the first, and, when it was over, Stan had passed out, and exhausted from the amount of damage his ass had taken from Kyley B. He was thankful the red head had got the hotel room for the rest of the night, he was so destroyed after that, he didn’t want to move.

 

The brunette had been sleeping curled up to the larger man, his face pressed against one of the white pillows.

 

Kyle woke up before Stan and smiled when he saw the brunette peacefully sleeping. Damn he was beautiful, watching that pretty toned and lithe body snuggled against him, his chest rising up and down as he slept. His dark locks were mused thanks to what he had put him through last night, and that face, that beautiful, perfect face, those pouty pink lips, those blue eyes that were currently closed, that black eye he had on his right side… Black eye!?

 

“Baby, wake up.” Kyle said, moving to gently shake the brunette, who was still wearing that leopard print babydoll and thong from last night.

 

“Mngh…no…I don’t wanna go to school…” Stan slurred, still asleep as he moved to show the foundation stain he had left on his pillow.

 

Kyle gave his boyfriend another shake, finally causing the brunette to wake up and look over at him.

 

“Mngh…good morning… Was I snoring? Sorry, I have a deviated septum and it totally makes me snore like a fucking monster.” Stan said, yawning as he moved to sit up in bed. He ran fingers through his black locks and tried to adjust the crumpled babydoll.

 

“No, you weren’t snoring, you…you gotta a fucking black eye!” The red head cried out, moving to gently touch the brunette’s face. “What the fuck happened? You were wearing makeup…you were hiding this from me!?” He said, sounding a bit pissed off as he moved his finger along the bruise, removing the rest of the makeup.

 

“S-Shit…I guess that makeup I stole from my sister wasn’t waterproof…” Stan said, before looking over at his lover who was still completely nude. “Kyle, I didn’t mean to hide it from you, I… I just didn’t want you to freak out.”

 

“Well I am freaking out! Who the fuck gave you that shiner!? I know it wasn’t me, and you didn’t do it to yourself, so, who the fuck hit you so I can rip their fucking heart out!” Kyle growled, moving to get out of bed and slip his boxers back on. Hell, the only thing he was wearing currently was his gold chain.

 

Stan sighed, knowing he couldn’t hide this from his temperamental boyfriend. “Okay, I got in a fight with this guy at school, another football player… He was being a fucking dick, so, he punched me, and then I punched him. Unfortunately, I wasn’t fast enough to dodge and he managed to give me a right hook to the eye.”

 

Kyle frowned as he moved to pick up a cigarette he had in his pocket, lighting it up and taking a puff. “So, what is this fucker’s name?”

 

“It’s not a big deal…” The brunette said before getting cut off.

 

“Baby, I just asked you a question. What is this motherfucker’s name?” The red head said, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and sounding terrifyingly calm.

 

“Kyle…”

 

“Don’t Kyle me, Cutie, give me a name. No one hurts you; no one lays a fucking hand on you. I don’t care who the fuck it is! They call you a name, touch you, or fucking give you a black eye, they’re dead!”

 

The brunette just rubbed his arm and looked pursed his lips. “It’s this guy…Eric Cartman… He’s been a piece of shit since we were kids… He plays linebacker on the team, and, he’s currently dating my ex-girlfriend. His go to insult is calling people fags… I guess it kinda made me snap and we just ended up in a fight.”

 

“Of fucking course, it’s always some pussy who thinks calling someone a fag is an insult. Well, he is really gonna be surprised when he sees me and gets the absolute shit kicked out of him by a fag. I’m gonna go to your football practice, and fuck him up so bad he will never even look at you again!” Kyle threatened.

 

“B-But…if you do that…he’ll know we’re together and that I’m…gay…” Stan stammered out, looking rather conflicted about this whole thing. “I know you have good intentions but…”

 

Kyle sighed, moving to sit down next to his boyfriend. “Baby, I just want to defend ya, I don’t like the idea of some punk bitch giving you a black eye.” The red head said, moving to lean in and press a gentle kiss to the brunette’s eye. “Seeing you hurt, just…makes me wanna kill the fucker that did this to you. You’re my Baby…no one puts their hands on you.”

 

Stan smiled a bit and leaned in to steal a kiss from the red head’s lips. “Kyley B, you’re the sweetest.” He said, moving to rest a hand on his lover’s muscular chest. “I know this pisses you off, and believe me, I want you to beat the ever loving shit out of Cartman, and I just don’t know if I’m ready to come out yet…”

 

The red head took the brunette’s hands in his and gave them a squeeze. “Babydoll, I don’t want you to come out if you aren’t ready, you know I wouldn’t do that to you. Maybe I can ‘accidently’ run into this fucker and then just go into a ‘roid rage’.” Kyle suggested, using some air quotes to accentuate his points.

 

Stan couldn’t help but laugh as Kyle told him how he planned to get at Cartman. “Hmm, not a bad idea.” He said, moving to crawl onto the larger man’s lap. “Since you already have this all planned out, I should also tell you this particular douchebag is not only homophobic, but also, an anti-semite.” He said, running his hands over the tattoo on the red head’s chest that read ‘Strong’ in Hebrew. “I know that he could totally use some beating down for that.” He said, his blue eyes going half lidded as he was doing just what Kenny had suggested he do; convince Kyle to beat the shit out of Cartman.

 

“Oh, really? Well, he certainly sounds like his teeth need to meet the concrete. You’ve already given me a bunch of reasons to fuck this piece of shit up.” Kyle said, moving to hold onto his boyfriend before smiling a bit. “Is it just me, or, is all this talk making you hot?” He asked, leaning in to press a kiss to the brunette’s neck. “You get all horny thinkin’ about me kickin’ ass for you, Baby?” He asked, resting a hand on Stan’s ass. He had to smirk, his lover was still wearing that babydoll, and, he couldn’t help himself, he had to let his hands slip underneath it and grab that plump ass he loved so much.

 

“Stop you already gave me enough hickeys last night.” The brunette said with, letting an actual giggle escape his lips. “My neck is sensitive…”

 

“I know, that’s why I love kissing it, I love the sounds you make when I do.” Kyle purred.

 

Stan couldn’t help but feel an erection starting to poke at his inner thigh. “I’m still too sore from last night for sex, but maybe, I can suck you off. Think of it as payment in advance for beating the shit out of Eric Cartman for me.” He said, moving to slip off his lover’s lap and onto the floor. “I’ll be as good as I can for you.”

 

“Baby Boy, you’re always good to me. I’ll gladly let you use those pretty lips on my dick for an ass kicking payment.”

 

The brunette just smiled and moved to pull down Kyle’s boxers, exposing the rather large and erect member. “I love your cock. It’s so big and thick…it barely fits in my mouth.”  He said, moving to close his eyes and wrap his lips around his boyfriend’s cock, starting the motions of sucking him off.  He made sure to let sensual moans escape as he did so, smiling when he felt a large hand on the back of his head.

 

Kyle moaned, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. “God…you’re so fuckin’… good at giving head, Baby…” He breathed out, tangling his fingers in those black locks he loved, tugging on them a bit as he felt Stan start to swirl his tongue around his cock. It felt so amazing, how was this guy so good at giving head!? Stan claimed he had never done it before, but, he had a feeling his boyfriend was lying to him. No way in hell was someone this good without a little practice.

 

“Yeah Baby…just like that…go down as far as you can…” The red head breathed out. “Such a good little cockwhore…fuck…you’re amazing…”

 

Stan kept up his work on his lover’s cock, moaning and going down as far as he could go. He had to admit, he really liked giving head. 

 

“T-The fact…you’re still in your little…leopard babydoll…makes this even fuckin’ hotter…” The Jersey Bro moaned, feeling his cock start to twitch. “Babe…I-I’m gonna come… Is it okay to come in your mouth?” He asked, not wanting to just blow his load in the brunette’s mouth without asking. He was, after all, a gentleman.

 

Stan just gave a small nod, giving the okay for the larger man to come in his mouth. Within a few moments, he felt the salty flavor of come rushing into his mouth. Trying not to just choke on it, he managed to swallow before sliding his lips off of his lover’s cock. He took in a deep breath and moved to try and clean himself up.

 

“Damn, Cutie, you’re fuckin’ amazing.” Kyle said, leaning in to press a kiss to the brunette’s lips. “Any time you want me to fuck someone up for you, just do that, hell, I’d kill a man for you for that…” He said, giving the brunette a wink.

 

“You’re always spoiling me.” Stan teased, before standing up. “I better get dressed; I told my parents I would be home by the evening.” He said, grabbing his clothes and moving to go to the bathroom.


	13. Super Gay Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tweek are back together. Stan feels like his real self. Craig and Stan become Super Best Friends (No, really!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So glad you are still enjoying the story! It's taken on a life of its own! 
> 
> I love Craig, he's one of my favorites, and in this alternate reality where Kyle is Kyley-B, Stan needs a Super Best Friend. 
> 
> So their will be some Tweek/Craig, and some bottom, twinky, slutty Craig. 
> 
> Later on their might be some Kenny/Butters as well!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated! Thank you for reading!

Stan looked at himself in his locker mirror as he was getting ready for class. He had such an amazing weekend with Kyle; he wished it had never ended. It felt like a dream, it felt like for the first time, he really knew who he was. It was like he had left for Denver he was a caterpillar, and, he had come back as a butterfly!

 

“Hey, someone looks happy.” A nasal voice said, before a body leaned against the lockers. “Have a good time with that stud muffin you’re dating? I can tell you did, you have some nice little love bites on your neck.” Craig Tucker said, a small smirk on his lipgloss painted lips.

 

Stan knew there was no use in denying it, Craig had seen them at the club together, and, Kyle had paid him off to keep his mouth shut. Thankfully, the brunette had been good to his word, and, his secret had been kept. Deciding to keep it civil, Stan closed his locker and smiled back. “You look quite happy yourself; I don’t think I’ve seen you smile since Tweek knocked out Cartman in middle school.”

 

Craig let out a rather monotone laugh. “That was pretty good. As for why I’m in a good mood, well, Tweak and I are back together.” He said, an actual small and sweet smile crossing his lips. “It feels good, I missed him, the anonymous sex I was having was getting boring. You know, one guy sticks a dick in you, grunts, comes on your stomach, and it’s over, same old same old, but, with Tweek, it’s different.” He admitted.

 

“Hey, good for you, Dude.” Stan said, actually happy for the other brunette. Maybe this meant Craig would stop being so fucking bitchy. “So, since you’re in a good mood, mind if I ask you something?” He decided to ask.

 

Craig raised an eyebrow as he opened up his locker and looked in the mirror, taking some lipgloss out and spreading it on his lips. “What? Want tips to help with those thin ass lips of yours?” He asked.

 

Stan sighed, well; he supposed it wouldn’t be Craig if he didn’t act like an ass, at least just a little. “Do you really think my lips are thin?” He asked, pushing Craig a bit so he could look in the mirror.

 

Craig shrugged. “Well, nothing a little lip fillers won’t fix.” He said, before pursing his lips together before putting the lipgloss away. “But, what was your question? I don’t have all day.”

 

“Lip fillers?” Stan said, poking his lips before deciding to just ask his question and think about his lips later. “How does it feel being…you know…out of the closet? Like…you are feminine, you openly flirt and sleep with guys, everyone knows about you and Tweek, how does that feel?”

 

Craig closed his locker and looked over at the other brunette. “It feels good.” He said simply. “I don’t give a shit what anyone says about me, so, that helps. Sure, I get called fag, queer, and whatever other slur someone can throw at me, but, who fucking cares.” He said, brushing some hair out of his face. “It’s better than being some closet case and denying myself what I want because I’m afraid Eric Cartman will tease me.”

 

Stan sighed. “That sounds nice…” He said, leaning against the lockers. “Kyle and I…we are pretty serious… He asked me to be his boyfriend, and, I said yes… But, he’s openly gay, and….you know how I am.” He said, rubbing the back of his head. “I’m kinda jealous of you, I wish I could just run around in pink pants and talk openly about my boyfriend.”

 

“Well, why can’t you? Listen Marsh, you got a man who wants you, and is willing to put up with this bullshit, don’t take advantage of it. Not to mention, Kenny knows, he won’t give a shit, your mom seems cool, I doubt she will care. If anything, you’ll have to worry about your dumbass father and dumbass Eric Cartman. Wow, what a loss loosing the respect from those two.”  Craig said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.   
“My dad was pissed when I came out, now, I openly put makeup on in front of him and talk to my sister about my boyfriends, and it’s hilarious to see him get all red.”

 

“Yeah, it’s just…easier said than done I guess…” The football player admitted. “I mean, I’m known as Stan the quarterback, Stan the golden boy, Stan the ladies man.” He said, before Craig just laughed.

 

“You can still be two out of the three of those things. You can also be, Stan the twink, Stan the lover of big Jersey cock, and Stan Marsh the guy who actually has a sense of fashion.” Craig pointed out, before looking at the other brunette. “Listen…since we’re both gay…and you know how it is to be gay in a small town…maybe…I can help you…” He suggested.

 

Now that took Stan by surprise. “Wait, you want to help me? I thought you hated me?”

 

Craig scoffed. “I’m more complex than that Marsh. I don’t hate you, it just pisses me off seeing you strutting around acting like some big macho idiot when I know damn well you wish you could be like me.”

 

Stan didn’t want to admit that Craig was right, he was jealous of him. He would love to just strut around on Kyle’s arm, brag about how he had such a hot, muscular boyfriend who treated him like a prince, and wear whatever he wanted. Maybe he could at least give it a shot…

 

“So, um…maybe you could…you know…take me shopping? Help me find something to wear for the next time I see Kyle?” Stan decided to ask. Kenny was his best friend, but, Kenny had no idea about this kind of stuff, and, who else would he ask, he hadn’t come out to anyone else.

 

Craig thought for a moment before nodding his head. “Sure, why the fuck not.” He said, before smirking. “I can’t wait to femme up Stan Marsh!” He said with a laugh.

 

“Well, baby steps… I don’t think I’m ready to walk around like you just yet…” Stan said with a nervous laugh.

 

“Don’t be a pussy, Marsh, you gotta just get out there and dive right in.” Craig said, before noticing Tweek coming up to them.

 

Stan had to admit Tweek had grown up to be quite the cutie. He was taller, had some muscle on him, and managed to get off the coffee. He had even managed to stop twitching.

 

“Hey Snookums.” Craig cooed, going over to his boyfriend and resting a hand on the other teen’s chest.

 

“Snookums? You only call me that when you want something?” Tweek asked, before looking over at Stan. “Hey Stan.” He said, giving the football player a wave.

 

“Well, you’re right, I do want something.” Craig said. “I want you to take Stan and I shopping.” The brunette demanded. “Someone needs to carry our bags.” He added, before either Stan or Craig could ask why.

 

Tweek looked confused. “You and Stan? You want to hang out with Stan? And go shopping with Stan?”

 

“That’s what I just said. You know I told you about Stan, he wants to look all good for his man. He has a boyfriend now.” Craig said, before holding up his hand to stop Stan. “Don’t worry, Tweek won’t say anything.” He said, before hearing the bell ring. “Just give me a text, we can set something up. Hey, maybe you can even bring your man with you.” The brunette said, before grabbing Tweak’s arm. “Hold my books, and walk me to class.” He said, snuggling up to the blond who just gave Stan a wave goodbye.

 

Stan wasn’t exactly sure what had just happened. So, did this mean he and Craig Tucker were…friends now? He would have never thought he would see the day he and the other brunette was actually friendly to him.

 

Before running off to class, he pulled out his phone.

 

**[Stan:]**

**Hey Kyle, I miss you**

A few moments later a text popped up.

 

**[Kyley B:]**

**I miss U 2 Babydoll. Y don’t I come and C U this week?**

**[Stan:]**

**I’d like that. I was actually going to go shopping and maybe get a new outfit to wear for you ;)**

**[Kyley B:]**

**My baby is being all flirty with me! Well it’s a date then Cutie. I can’t wait to see U all dolled up for me.**

**[Stan:]**

**Sounds good to me! Also can I ask you one more question? Do you think my lips are too thin?**

**[Kyley B:]**

**What the fuck R U talkin’ about, Baby?**

**[Stan:]**

**So…you don’t think I need lip fillers?**

**[Kyley B:]**

**Lip fillers? Fuck nah! You got the perfect all natural cock sucking lips! They R perfect!**

Stan couldn’t help but swoon a bit. Craig was right, he was lucky to have this man. Kyle thought he was perfect, and, maybe he wanted to show off a man like that.


	14. Femme Up Marsh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig takes Stan shopping, Tweek is still confused, Kyley-B is horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thanks for sticking with me and this story, it's been a crazy few months! I got a promotion at work (yay!) been doing the holiday stuff with friends and family, and i actually started rping with another South Park author, Jwink85 (who is an awesome writer, check out her stuff if you want to read some good fics!).
> 
> This chapter contains crossdressing and feminization
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Stan raised an eyebrow as he walked around the mall with Tweek and Craig. He wasn’t exactly sure what the fuck he had gotten himself into, but, it was too late to turn back. Now he was being led by Craig Tucker, someone who had always claimed to hate him, to an unknown store, allowing him to give him a makeover.

“Why do you look so fucking worried Marsh? You look like I’m leading you to your execution; you’re the one who wanted my help.” Craig said, rolling his grey eyes as he held onto Tweek’s arm. He was looking rather feminine today, sporting a pair of tight skinny jeans that cupped his ass, and a dark blue halter top.

“Sorry, I’m just nervous.” Stan admitted, rubbing the back of his head as he found himself stopping in front of a store with the couple.

“Don’t be nervous Stan; if there is one thing Craig is really good with, it’s fashion.” Tweek pointed out with a smile, looking over to see the feminine brunette smiling up at him,

“Aww, you’re so sweet Snookums.” Craig cooed, before looking over at Stan. “Well, here we are the first stop on our femme up Stan Marsh journey.” He said, pointing up to a Forever 21 sign.

Stan blinked a bit. “Isn’t this a….um…you know…chick store?” He said, looking at the other brunette who just gave him a dry expression.

“No fuck, you wanted to femme up, where the fuck did you think we were going, Moron.” Craig snapped, unlatching himself from Tweak and moving to grab the other brunette’s arm, leading him inside the store. “This place has plenty of cute stuff that will fit you, and, you have small feet, so we can even get you in some heels and flats, lucky fucker.” He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Uh…thanks?” Stan said, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at his feet. He did have small feet… He never realized that might come in handy for something. “So…what were you thinking for me Craig? I mean…I don’t want anything to crazy to start with…” He said, turning to see some bright pink tube tops.

“God, for someone who has put on the whole manly act for so long, you sure are a fucking pussy.” Craig said, before moving to look Stan up and down. “Turn around for me.” He demanded.

“What?” Stan said, looking around.

“Turn around; I need to see you from all angles.” The other brunette said, watching as Stan did as instructed. “Hmm, you got a nice figure under those bulky man clothes of yours, you have a nice ass, you know what would be perfect for you, leggings, show off that backside of yours. Kyle is a Jersey guy right? Those guys love big asses.”

The football player had to blush at that. “He has mentioned that he likes my ass… I didn’t realize it was nice…or big… Is it too big?” He asked, moving to look behind him at a mirror.

“Stan, you have a nice ass, I mean, everyone thinks so.” Tweek said, before getting slapped by Craig. “What!? I was just helping!”

“Why are you looking at his ass! You should only be looking at my ass!” Craig snapped, before calming down. “We’ll talk about this later.” He added, turning back to Stan and handing him a pair of black leggings, a flowy white tunic, and a thick brown belt to go around the waist.

“Here try these on; you are the hippie boho type, might as well finally embrace it with your fashion.” Craig said, before smiling a little. “Pair these with some cute cork wedges and it will look great.” He added, handing Stan a pair of shoes.

“You really think I’ll look good in this…? Like, you aren’t fucking with me? You think Kyle will like this look?” The brunette asked, finding himself handed a white headband scarf to go in his black locks.

Craig nodded his head. “Yeah, I do, I’m not actually being an ass to you. I would never take this much time out of my day just to do that.” He said, before pointing to the dressing room. “Now, go try all of this stuff on and we’ll see how it all looks together. If it looks good, we’ll move to getting your face and hair all done up.” He said noticing Stan looked hesitant. “Come on Marsh, don’t you want to just…let yourself go, be yourself for once, not be someone you’re not? Well, this is your fucking shot, so go man up and put those wedges on.” He instructed.

“Okay…I’m going…but if anyone laughs, I’m taking it off.” Stan said, moving to do as he was told and go into the dressing room.

Once inside, he looked at himself in the floor length mirror and then looked down at the clothes in his arms. Was he really going to do this? He took in a deep breath and took his shirt off, followed by his pants. He saw, in horror that Craig had slipped in a pair of panties. He couldn’t wear his boxer shorts with leggings… Groaning, he stripped out of the boxers shorts as well and started to slide the panties on, finding them to be strangely comfortable. Then he put the leggings on, also strangely comfortable and actually showing off his figure, his lean legs, and his apparent amazing ass. Then came the tunic and belt, which he was surprised showed off his waist, actually showing off the slight hourglass shape he hid in baggy clothes. Maybe Craig actually knew what the fuck he was talking about.

After that, he kicked off his Nike’s and put on the wedges, making him look a little taller. He then proceeded to put the white headband scarf in his hair, actually liking how it complimented his dark locks. He moved to look in the mirror, now all put in the clothes and accessories Craig had given him.

He looked like a totally different person. He looked…sweet…feminine…fashionable… Wow…he actually found himself smiling a little at his reflection, going as far as to gently rest a hand on the mirror.

“This is me?” He said to himself, before taking in a deep breath and smiling. “This is me.”

After taking in a deep breath he stepped out, seeing Craig and Tweek waiting for him. “So…what do you guys think?” He asked, watching as the blond blushed a bit and tried to look away, not wanting Craig or Stan to see his face. Craig actually managed a small smile.

“Wow, you look…fucking adorable Marsh.” Craig said, before smirking. “Told you I do good work.” He said confidently, resting his hands on his hips. “I think your man is gonna love this, now, we just gotta get a little bit of makeup on your face and you’ll be good to go. How do you feel? Do you like it, Marsh?”

It took Stan a few moments before he nodded his head. “Yeah…I actually do… It’s comfortable; it looks good on me, and…I just I don’t know….feels nice to actually…you know…wear something kinda…feminine…” He said, before brushing some of his bangs out of his face. “Thanks Dude, I really appreciate this.”

Craig couldn’t hide the small smile. “No problem, but, I’m not your fucking Dude.” He said. “I think you should wear that out.” He suggested. “That way we can pair it with your makeup.”

Stan just nodded his head. “Okay, why not.” He said, giving a small smile and grabbing his other clothes and going to the checkout counter.

~*~*~*~

Stan was lost as soon as they stepped into Sephora. He remembered taking Wendy to this place when they were still dating and watched her spend a shit ton of money on stuff.

“So…you really think I need makeup?” The brunette asked, looking at Craig.

“Just a little, you don’t need a lot, just some lipgloss, mascara, and maybe a little bit of eyeliner. But, not that shitty ass Goth eyeliner.” Craig stated, moving to go look at some different colors of lipgloss. “You know, I think you would look good with some pink tinted lipgloss, just a little something to make your lips look plumper.”

“Okay…” Stan said, allowing the brunette to smear some of the lipgloss on his lips. He then was instructed to close his eyes, feeling a mascara wand gently brush over his dark eyelashes, and a little bit of eyeliner go on his lids. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and looked in the mirror, rather surprised by what he saw. “Wow… It doesn’t really look like I’m wearing a lot of makeup…and…it makes my eyes look like…super fucking blue…and…big…and my lips do look a little bigger.”

“Bitch, I told you I knew what I’m doing.” Craig said, before looking at Tweek. “I think Tweek likes it, probably because we look like we could be brothers now.” He said.

Tweek didn’t want to admit he found Stan damn hot all dolled up, but, he had a very bad feeling if he said anything, Craig would be pissed and then they would fight. He didn’t want that, they just fucking got back together! “You both look great.” He said, hoping that was a smart safe thing to say.

“Thanks Dude.” Stan said, blushing a little bit.

Craig nodded his head. “Now Marsh, pick up your phone, text your man, and tell him he needs to take you out tonight. You’re already dressed for it.” He said with a smirk.

Stan just nodded his head. “Okay…why the fuck not. If I’m spending all this money on shit might as well go out with him.” He said with a laugh.

“Hey, your man is rich; maybe he’ll buy you more clothes and shit.” Craig said with a laugh, before latching back onto his boyfriend’s arm.

Stan just rolled his eyes and looked down at his phone.

**[Stan:]**  
**Hey, are you free tonight? I was thinking maybe we could go out. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you, and, I miss you <3**

He waited a few moments before he saw his phone light up, notifying him that he had a text.

**[Kyley-B]**  
**I miss U 2 Baby. I’m free tonight, I’ll pick U up tonight. We can go 2 dinner and then we can go back 2 my place and fuck. I miss my baby’s fine fucking ass. I really miss fucking it.**

**[Stan:]**  
**Lol, so romantic. My parents are out tonight, so, you can pick me up at my place. I look forward to seeing you ;)**

**[Kyley-B]**  
**U love it Baby. U love me talking all dirty 2 U. UR getting me all worked up now. I’ll see UR fine ass tonight.**

Stan smiled and put his phone away. “Well, I’m seeing him tonight, I hope he’ll like my new look.” He said with a blush.

“Don’t worry Marsh, he’ll love it, you’re gonna get fucked tonight.” Craig said with a wink.

**~*Later That Night*~**

Stan had stayed in his outfit Craig had picked out; he had even kept the makeup on. He had bought the cosmetics along with the new clothes, having to hide them in his room. If his dad found that stuff, he didn’t know what would happen.

He looked down at his phone and saw it was nearly six, Kyle would be there any moment. He was starting to get nervous, his breathing growing more rapid as he heard the sound of a Mustang pulling up to his home. He just hoped Kyle liked his new look, he really hoped he thought he looked sexy, cute, what he wanted…

Taking in a deep breath, he heard the doorbell go off and went to answer the door.

Kyle was looking fine as usual, that Jersey look in full force today. He was wearing those designer jeans that looked so good on him, a tight Ed Hardy shirt that squeezed his muscular chest and showed off his huge biceps and tattoos. His red hair was gelled to perfection, and, he was tan as usual, an unnaturally white smile flashing at him.

“Hi.” Stan said shyly. “So…um…notice anything different?” He asked, moving to play with a piece of the headband scarf that was hanging over his shoulder.

He watched as Kyle took off his designer sunglasses and watched as his green eyes went wide. He looked Stan up and down, before putting a large hand over his mouth.

“Damn Baby…” He said, nearly speechless. He smiled and moved to take Stan’s smaller hand in his. “Fuck… I’ve got the hottest fucking Baby… You look hot as fuck. Promise me you’re gonna dress like this more for me. Hell, I’ll give you my credit card for you to get any clothes like this that you want.” He said, leaning in to press a tender kiss to the brunette’s lips. Kyle’s smile widened when he pulled away. “Are you tryin’ to fuckin’ kill me? Strawberry flavored lipgloss? Goddamn.”

Stan smiled, his cheeks growing pink. “I’m…really glad you like it. I was worried you wouldn’t.” He said, smiling as he found large arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him close. Soon enough, he was pressed against a muscular chest, smelling of Axe.

“Why would you think I wouldn’t like this, Baby?” Kyle said, pressing a kiss to the brunette’s neck. “Tonight, I’ll show you just how much I like it.”


	15. We Could Have it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan is finally feeling like he can be himself, Kyley-B is in love, Cartman sees all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for loving my Bottom!Stan as much as I do! I plan on writing more Bottom!Stan fics so look for them! Also, things are starting to heat up a bit, some drama will be coming up!
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and suggestions are always appreciated!

Stan had never felt so happy before, honestly, he felt like he was in some kind of heaven, feeling his hand gently being taken by Kyle’s larger one, leading him out of the house. He had to smile at how delicately Kyle was treating him. It was like the muscular red was treating him like he was made out of glass, that he was some kind of delicate doll. It was kind of funny; he didn’t think a Jersey bro like Kyle could even be so gentle, but, the red head was much more then muscles, that much he knew.

 

“Damn Baby, I just can’t get over how fuckin’ gorgeous you are.” Kyle said, smiling as he looked down at the smaller brunette. “It’s like…you’re glowin’ or somethin’, I can tell you’re really happy, and that makes me happy.”

 

Stan blushed a little and smiled, looking up at his boyfriend. “I am happy, for the first time, I feel like…I’m myself…I guess. It sounds stupid.” He said with a laugh.

 

Kyle shook his head. “Nah, it doesn’t sound stupid at all, it sounds…amazing.” He said, leaning down to capture the brunette’s lips in a tender kiss. After a few moments, he pulled away. “Just makes me realize how much I wanna be wit you… God, you’re perfect…” He said, moving to rest a large hand on his lover’s cheek. “You’re even more perfect now that you’re happy with who you are. Now, I get to take you out on the town, you lookin’ fine as fuck, I feel like the luckiest guy in this whole damn world.”

 

“I love you.” Stan said softly, just enjoying being there in this moment, just having a man he was falling in love with hold him, just standing under the soft glow of the street lamp’s  light, smelling his expensive cologne, standing in a pair of cork wedges that actually brought him up to his boyfriend’s chin, this felt amazing.

 

“I love you too Baby Boy.” The red head said, before opening the door of his Mustang and letting Stan into the passenger side. “Well, I have a real treat for you, Sweetheart, I know you ain’t into clubs like I am for the most part, so, I’m treatin’ your fine ass to a nice quiet restaurant.” He said, giving the brunette a little smack on the ass as he was getting into the car. “Then, when we’re done, we are gonna fuck in your bedroom. I wanna see what it looks like.”

 

Stan laughed a bit. “You don’t have to buy me expensive things to get me into bed.” He teased, before nodding his head. “Well, my parents won’t be back till tomorrow, and, I’d love to have you on top of me in my bed.”

 

“Hey, don’t do this to me right before we hit it, Baby, you makin’ me want to say fuck the restaurant and just take you into your bedroom and show you how much I love you.” Kyle said, getting into the driver’s seat and starting the car up.

 

“I need food before I get fucked, it’s that simple.” Stan said with a shrug, laughing as his boyfriend just rolled his eyes. “Hey, I have to lie there, getting a huge cock rammed up my ass, I need energy for that.” He pointed out.

 

“Hey, you just lay there and get to enjoy, Sweet Cheeks, I’m the one who has to get this big ol cock of mine in that delicious hot ass, not that I’m complaining or anything.” Kyle said, before resting a hand on his lover’s thigh. “Now, let’s get outta here before I lick all that lipgloss off your lips.”

 

“You’re making it sound like I’m so bad.” Stan cooed, before a small smirk crossed his glossy lips. He moved to rest a hand on Kyle’s thigh, before slowly moving to rest it over Kyle’s clothed cock. “I’m just an innocent little virgin after all.” He added, laughing when the red head nearly went off the road when he caressed it.

 

“Fuck! Babe, you are really asking for it. When we get back to your place…you’re gonna pay for that.” Kyle said, taking the thin wrist in his large hand. “You’re not gonna be walkin’ for a week when I finish with you tonight.” He added, gently setting Stan’s hand on the brunette’s thigh.

 

“Don’t promise me a good time.” Stan said, feeling rather cheeky. Maybe it was because he was so comfortable he could play around like this. He really owed Craig. Never in his life did he think he would be thanking the lord for Craig Fucking Tucker.

 

**~*~*~*~**

 

Stan was rather impressed with the small café Kyle had taken him to; it proved the muscle head really listened to him. It was quaint, someone playing an acoustic guitar and singing folk music, and, the smell of coffee filling the air. Yep, this was exactly what he liked, the opposite of the loud nightclubs his boyfriend frequented.

“Thanks for taking me here; I know this really isn’t your scene.” The brunette said, moving to take a seat after Kyle pulled out a chair for him.

 

“Maybe, but anywhere with you is my scene.” Kyle said with a flirty wink. “As long as I can get a fuckin’ beer I’m good.” He said, handing a menu to the brunette.  “Plus, I got all the eye candy I could ever want right across from me.” He added with a smirk. “Now you dressin’ like this Baby, I’m gonna have to kill any fucker who even looks at you. They are gonna come for you because you’re so damn fine. You were before, but now, just magnifies everythin’.”

 

“You really think so? I’m…worried people are going to think I look…stupid… God, if my dad found out…” Stan said, before finding a finger pressed against his lips, his gloss smearing off a little because of it.

 

“No one is gonna think you look stupid, they’re gonna think you look hot. Take it from a guy whose played both sides of the field; you would make any man drool over you. Not to mention, if anyone does give you trouble, even your old man, they’ll deal with me breaking their face in.” The red head promised.

 

“Well, I hope you’re right… I don’t want to live in the closet anymore… I just want to be able to be me…” Stan said with a small sigh, looking over the menu. “I’m happy, and, I don’t want to just be seen as some womanizing football player. I’m going to be eighteen in two months; I don’t want to waste the rest of being seventeen on being a fake.” He admitted, smiling a little when he found a tan hand grabbing onto his, lacing it’s fingers into his.

 

“I got your back, Baby, you know it. All I want is for you to be happy.” Kyle said, before smiling. “You know, after you graduate high school, we should get the fuck outta here. Come with me to Jersey. I’ll take care of you; you can do whateva you want. You deserve better than this place, more than this place. You don’t need to be in hicktown dealin’ with assholes.” He added, tightening his grip a little.

 

Stan was rather taken back by that. “You…want me to…come with you?” The brunette said, looking down at their intertwined fingers. “Wow…  I kinda figured I was just going to die in South Park. My grades aren’t good enough to go to college, and, if I got a scholarship, it would only be for playing football, which, I really don’t want to do anymore… But leaving? Starting a new life with you?” He paused for a moment.

 

“Kyle, we’ve been dating awhile now…and I still don’t know what the fuck you do? How did you get your money? Why are you even here?” Stan asked.

 

Kyle laughed at that. “I guess I never did tell you that shit huh? Well, my parents are pretty rich, they still living in Jersey, my dad has this huge law practice up there, so, I have a huge fucking trust fund.” He said. “But, I’m down here because University of Colorado has a great fuckin’ law program.” He said, watching as his lover’s blue eyes went wide.

 

“Law program? Like…you’re going to become a lawyer!?” Stan said, not even believing what he was hearing.

 

Kyle just laughed some more. “Fuck yeah. You know, believe it or not, not only are my muscles huge, so is my brain. I was Valedictorian in high school and now I’m pre-law. Once I finish up the pre-law shit here, gonna go finish up in Jersey and help my old man in his law firm.”

 

“Wow…that’s amazing! I’m dating a law major.” Stan said with a giggle, causing him to blush a bit. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask this all earlier… I guess…I just had so much on my mind and…” He was cut off with a finger against his lips again.

 

“Hey, don’t apologize, it’s alright. You’ve been going through a lot Babe.” Kyle said. “Plus, I know I don’t exactly look like the lawyer type, I’m a tan muscle head from Jersey, usually not the academic lookin’ type, you heard?” He said. “But, better question, what do you want to do, Beautiful. Let me guess.” He said, before smirking. “Lingerie model, you would be fuckin’ perfect as a Victoria’s Secret model.” He said, not even teasing.

 

The brunette just blushed again. “Shut up.” He said, swatting at his boyfriend’s muscular chest playfully, managing to gently knock his gold chains. “I…always wanted to do something with the environment…or animals…or music… I don’t really know to tell you the truth…” He admitted. “Guess I’m still trying to figure that out on top of everything else.”

 

“Nothin’ wrong with that Baby, hell, do all three, if you come to Jersey with me, you don’t have to worry about the money, you let me take care of that and you do whateva you want.” Kyle said with an overly white toothy grin.

 

Stan had to admit this all sounded amazing. Suddenly he was just imagining leaving Colorado behind and being with Kyle, a man he knew he was in love with. Yeah, he would have to leave his mom and Kenny, but, they could come visit! He wouldn’t have to deal with his father, or Cartman, or football anymore, it would be like…a second chance…” He smiled, just picturing it perfectly in his head. Yes, a nice house near the shore, he could surf! He could help with the marine life! He could help support Kyle while he went to law school. He almost wanted to cry because it sounded so perfect, for once, everything was going to be perfect.

 

Well, that was until he heard a familiar voice.

 

“Fucking Marsh!? What the fuck are you wearing!?” Eric Cartman cried out, holding onto Wendy’s hand who looked equally shocked.


	16. Saturday Night's Alright (For Fighting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Kyle's date is interrupted, Kyle gives a well deserve beat down, Stan stands up for a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you with all my heart! I'm so happy you all love this fic so much! I've even gotten some beautiful fan art from it! It is honestly so flattering and just fills me with such joy! Happy 2019! <3
> 
> Tsubasa made me some adorable fanart you can see here!  
> http://tsubasa92.tumblr.com/post/181595018054/based-on-a-fanfic-about-jersey-kyle-and-football
> 
> And clydelicious which you can see here!  
> clydelicious.tumblr.com
> 
> If you ever have fan art please feel free to comment and send it to me!

Everything was going perfectly, and Stan couldn’t be happier. Well, it was until he heard the obnoxious voice of Eric Cartman. Just because Cartman had lost some weight and gained muscle, didn’t mean his voice had changed. It had gotten a little deeper, but, he still had that same annoying connotation to his tone. He still didn’t understand why Wendy was going out with him. Wendy was a smart and caring woman, how did she manage to fall for Eric Cartman and his bullshit?

 

He was about to say something when Kyle looked over at Eric, looking like he wanted to murder the football player for interrupting their date night.

 

“Who the fuck are you? And why the fuck are you talking to my Baby like that?” Kyle snapped, not being shy about getting right into Cartman’s face. He didn’t know who he was, but, he didn’t care! No one talked to his Babydoll like that! The guy was a little shorter than him and definitely not as buff as him. Sure, he had some muscles but not as many as him. He was gonna fucking rip this guy in half! “Why the fuck are you steppin’ here?” He growled, throwing his chair back and causing everyone to look over at him. He didn’t give a fuck!

 

Cartman sneered up at the tanned juicehead. “Who the fuck are you would be the better question? Why are you out here with Marsh looking all cuddly, and why is he dressed like a chick!?”

 

“Why is that any of your fucking business!?” Kyle growled, moving to poke Cartman’s chest. “I don’t need some punk ass bitch insulting my boyfriend up in here!”

 

That comment made Stan, Wendy, and Cartman all go wide eyed.

 

“B-Boyfriend?” Wendy said, looking over at Stan. Her and Stan were still good friends, and, despite her dating Cartman, they had stayed good friends. She didn’t know Stan was gay, she didn’t know he was effeminate, why was she finding this all out now!? “Stan…what’s going on?” She asked, moving to grab Eric and pull him away from the rather huge tan man who was threatening him.

 

Stan sighed, moving to try and get in between Eric and Kyle. Not that he didn’t want Kyle to give Eric a good beatdown, but, they were at a restaurant and he didn’t want things to get messy, plus, he had some explaining to do.

 

“Listen, Wendy…I haven’t told anyone…” Stan said, deciding to keep it under his hat that he had already told Kenny about all of this. He bit his lower lip, tasting some of the lipgloss come off. “I’ve…been trying to figure out the best way to tell people…you know…it…it’s something that isn’t easy to just come out and say.” He said, stammering a bit, finding himself grabbing onto Kyle’s hand unconsciously.

 

Cartman scoffed, not liking that he was being kept away from this asshole, he wanted to beat him down. When Stan claimed it was hard to come out, he rolled his eyes. “C’mon Marsh, we all knew you were a fag, you’ve always been fruity. This isn’t fucking surprising in the least. You and Tucker are more alike than I thought.” He mused, before laughing.  

 

Kyle blistered at that. “Oh fuck nah! No way in hell am I gonna let you call my Baby a fag!” He snapped, grabbing Cartman’s shirt collar. “I don’t know who the fuck you are, but, you don’t talk to him like that!” The red head snapped, shaking the football player. He raised an eyebrow when something dawned on him. Cartman, that name sounded familiar. His green eyes burned when he realized it. “Wait just a fucking minute! You’re the guy who punched my Baby! He was sporting a black eye because of you!”

 

“Not my fault your little boyfriend can’t fight or take a punch.” Eric snorted. “Who the fuck are you anyways? Didn’t realize Stan was getting statutory from some Jersey roider!”

 

“This Jersey roider is gonna rip your fucking arms off for laying a hand on my Baby! The fuck!?” Kyle snarled, pushing Cartman up against a wall. He was easily larger then this piece of shit, he knew he could kill him, and, he wanted to. He always had a super bad temper, and, no one, NO ONE, insulted his Babydoll like this!

 

Wendy let out a scream when she saw her boyfriend thrown up against the wall by this huge guy Stan was apparently dating.  “Stan! Get your boyfriend off of mine! He’s going to kill him!” She cried out, watching as the pair were now starting to exchange blows.

 

Stan didn’t say anything for a few moments; honestly, he didn’t want Kyle to stop. This was great payback for everything Cartman had ever done. “Why should I, Wendy? He has always been a piece of shit to me, he punched me in the face, he called me a fag, and he’s been garbage our entire lives!”

 

“Stan! I know you don’t like him, but please! Your boyfriend is huge! He’s going to kill Eric!” Wendy pleaded. “Please Stan, as my friend…” She begged.

 

Stan sighed, moving to grab onto his boyfriend’s huge fucking bicep to hopefully stop him for continuing to wail on Cartman, who, was now on the ground. “Honey, lay off the moron, at least for now.” The brunette said, resting a hand on his lover’s back. God, he could feel Kyle’s muscles straining and bulging as he used his strength against Cartman. It was fucking sexy! He was like an animal beating the shit out of Eric, sweat on his brows, grunts escaping his lips… He felt himself starting to get aroused. Shit, he didn’t want to pop a boner right now, and, it wasn’t going to be hidden at all in these leggings.

 

It took Kyle a few moments to actually calm down before he listened to Stan and pulled away. He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked down at Cartman who was bruised, bloody, and groaning in pain. He moved to turn to look at Stan, noticing a familiar look in those blue eyes he loved so much. “Fucking asshole… No one is going to…fuck with you…touch you…say shit about you…” He said, moving to grab his lover in his strong arms.

 

Cartman managed to sit up. “Fuck you Marsh, and fuck your juicehead boyfriend too! I’m going to tell everyone you’re a fucking sissy fag!” He threatened, wiping some blood from his mouth. “I bet everyone else on the football team will love to hear about this! And, I bet your fucking dad will love to hear about this!” He added.

 

“Eric! Don’t do that!” Wendy cried out. “This has all been hard on Stan, he doesn’t need you making it any harder.”  She said, standing up for her ex.

 

Cartman looked pissed at that and moved to shove Wendy. “Fuck off! I’ll do whateva I want! How can you stand up for me after he let his Jersey bro fuck buddy beat the shit out of me!”

 

Stan frowned at that, moving to grab Wendy’s wrist and pull her next to Kyle. “Don’t fucking push her.” He snapped, moving to summon up all the strength he had and punched Cartman in the nose. “Get the hell out of here!” He snapped. “And leave Wendy alone! If I find out you hit her, or do anything to her, I’ll have Kyle beat the shit out of you again!”

 

Cartman snorted. “Fine! Whateva! I’m still telling everyone you’re a fag, Marsh!” He said, before looking at Wendy. “You can fucking walk home!” He snarled, bursting out of the front doors of the restaurant.

 

“Are you okay?” Stan asked, looking at Wendy. “Kyle can give you a ride home.” He said, seeing the brunette girl give him a small smile.

 

“You’re a good guy Stan, you always will be. I’m proud of you.” Wendy said with a smile. “I’m happy that you are being who you really are.” She said, grabbing Stan’s hands. “You look so cute! I’m jealous you can pull off leggings like that! We should go get our nails done some time together.” She offered.

 

Stan smiled. “Yeah! That sounds fun! I’ve always wanted to get my nails done!” He said, smiling brightly.

 

Kyle couldn’t help but smile as he moved to press a tender kiss to the top of his lover’s head. “You’re so fucking sweet, Sugar.” He said, moving to wrap a large arm around his lover’s waist. “You wanna get your nails done? I’ll pay for you and your little friend to get them done.” He said with a small smile. He was finally starting to calm down. “Consider it me being proud as fuck of you for standing up to that piece of shit.”

 

“Thanks Honey.” Stan said, leaning in to press a tender kiss to Kyle’s lips. “You’re so sweet… My prince charming…my knight in shining armor.”

 

Kyle smiled a bit as he kept his hold on Stan. “Why don’t we drop your friend off, then, we can finish up our night at your place.” He suggested.

 

“I’m Wendy, it’s nice to meet you. Stan and I use to date actually, but, we’re just friends now. Thanks for dealing with Eric and making Stan so happy.” She said, holding her hand out.

 

Kyle just flashed his too white to be natural smile at her, moving his free arm towards her. “Nice to meet you, Wendy, any friend of Stan’s is a friend of mine. I’m Kyle.” He said, deciding not to tell her his Jersey name.  “Let me pay go pay for dinner, you two go get in the car.” He said, handing Stan his keys.

 

**~*~*~*~**

 

After dropping Wendy off at her home and making sure she was okay, Kyle drove Stan back to his house.

 

“Here we are Cinderella, and, even home before midnight.” Kyle said a lusty smirk cross his lips as he leaned in to steal a tender kiss from his lover. “Now, let’s make your gown disappear, huh?” He purred, causing the brunette to giggle as he kissed the brunette beauty’s hand.

 

Stan just smiled as he felt Kyle help him out of the car and then gather him into his arms, carrying him bridal style. He wrapped his arms around the red head’s neck and managed to unlock the door. “My room is upstairs, the one on the right.” He breathed out, allowing himself to be carried up the stairs towards his room. “Don’t make fun of my room.” He added.

 

“Babe, I ain’t gonna make fun of anythin’. I’m sure your room will be lit, and, the thing that matters the most is you, and your bed.” Kyle purred, opening the bedroom door and turning the lights on. He had to smile when he looked around. Classic movie and classic rock posters on the wall, a cute little vanity, an acoustic guitar in the corner, and a turntable with a stack of records next to it. He moved to gently lay his boyfriend on his unmade bed.

 

“I love you…” Stan breathed out, looking up at the red head.

 

“I love you too, Baby….I love you so fucking much, and tonight, I’m gonna show you.” Kyle purred.


	17. Hopelessly Devoted to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get romantic, Kyle has some questions, a special night is interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out a lot different then I originally intended! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!

Stan couldn’t help but smile as he looked over to see Kyle getting undressed. He still couldn’t believe a guy like him at fallen in love with him, him, a closeted eighteen year old. Kyle was everything, he was sweet, smart, romantic, and handsome, everything he could ever want. He couldn’t help but stare as the red head undressed, taking in his extremely muscular chest, his blue eyes going to look at the six pack abs, to the huge biceps, to all the tattoos the man sported, he looked like a Greek god. Now he was only standing in a pair of dark green boxer briefs, looking down at him with those green eyes like he was taking in a feast.

 

The brunette couldn’t help but blush when he saw how Kyle was looking at him. “What are you staring at?” Stan asked, still fully clothed as he was lying on his bed.

 

Kyle just smiled. “I’m looking at how fucking gorgeous you are, Baby.” The red head said, kneeling down so he could caress the brunette’s cheek. “I can’t get over how beautiful you are, how perfect you are, I don’t know what I’ve done in this life to eva deserve somethin’ like you.” He breathed out; leaning down to press a tender kiss to those plump lips he loved so fucking much.  “You know…I neva believed in love at first sight, always thought that was some straight up bullshit that people put in those shitty romance novels, but…when I saw you at the gym, saw your beautiful blue eyes, those pouty lips, that gorgeous body, I knew…I was in love with you.” He said, moving too slowly take off the cork wedges the brunette was wearing and putting them aside.

 

Stan had to blush at that. “You only love me because of looks and body?” He asked, knowing that wasn’t true, but, wanting to hear it.

 

Kyle laughed softly and shook his head. “Nah, of course not. I knew you were the one that I was in love with when I got to know you. When I got to see how sweet and caring you are, how you care about animals and the environment, that you like classic rock, that you can quote that dumbass Airplane movie by heart.” He said, gently taking the brunette’s hand and kissing the knuckles. “I’m in love with all of you.”

 

“You’re so romantic.” The brunette breathed out. “Sometimes, I worry that…you will realize one day I’m not that great…and you’ll leave.” He admitted.

 

“Baby, you don’t need to worry about that, I’m not goin’ anywhere.” Kyle said, leaning over the brunette to press a tender kiss to Stan’s lips. “There is somethin’ I wanna ask you…but…I don’t know if I should… I don’t know if it’s too soon…or if I’m gonna freak you out….” He admitted.

 

Stan was rather surprised to hear Kyle actually sound nervous. The Jersey bro was always so confident, so sure of every word he said; to hear him actually have some hesitation in his voice was something he hadn’t really heard before. “Just ask me….I’m not going to freak out…I promise…” He said.

 

Kyle just smiled a bit. “Well, it ain’t anything totally official….because I don’t have everything ready, but, I’ll ask anyways.” He said, looking down at the brunette. “I fucking love you, more than anything in this world, I know we haven’t been dating long, and maybe we’re moving too fast, but, I know in my heart, you’re the one for me.” He said. “So, what I’m tryin’ to get out here is…will you um…you know…marry me?” He asked, his voice actually breaking a bit.

 

Stan felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head at that question. Was this real life, or, was he dreaming? Was Kyle…looking down at him, looking so damn handsome, those gold chains gleaming in the lights, those too white teeth smiling down at him, asking him to marry him? Sure, he had asked Stan to come to Jersey with him after he graduated, but this…this was so much more. He hadn’t fully come out, his parents didn’t know… But, he knew, that he felt the same way Kyle did, he was in love, full blown, head over heels, love. He knew everyone would tell him he was crazy, he was too young, they hadn’t been dating long enough, but, he found himself not even caring. He felt tears welling in his blue eyes as he looked up at the man.

 

“Y-Yes…” He said softly. “Yes…I’ll marry you…” Stan managed to say, before laughing as tears ran down his cheeks. “I mean…I’ll have to graduate first…and…come out…tell my family but…yes…I want to be with you….” Stan managed to say.

 

“Fuck…” Kyle said, moving to pull the smaller brunette into his muscular arms, kissing him so softly and tenderly. “You made me…the happiest fucking man…in this whole goddamn world…” He breathed against the brunette’s plump glossy lips. “I promise…I’ll make you happy…I’ll give you everythin’.” He said. “I’m gonna get you the biggest fucking ring, Baby, I promise, you’re not even gonna be able to lift your arm with the huge ass diamond I’m gonna put on it. Only the best for you, you hear, and, I don’t want any arguing about it.”

 

“I’ll wear any ring you give me.” Stan said, moving to wrap his arms around the larger man’s shoulders. “But, I want you to make love to me now, because, right now, that’s all I want.” He said.

 

“Don’t worry Babydoll, I’ll make love to you, I want to show you just how much I love you and how much I wanna be wit you.” Kyle said, moving to gently start pulling down the brunette’s leggings, discarding them on the ground. He had to smile when he saw his lover was wearing panties. It made sense, he could only wear such an undergarment with pants like that, but, it was sexy as hell. He had to admire it for awhile before undoing the waist belt and taking off the flowy tunic, throwing it on the ground next to the leggings.  “God, you’re so damn sexy…” He purred, moving to press kisses to the brunette’s bare chest. “You’re gonna make the most beautiful fucking bride…”

 

Stan just smiled, before letting a moan escape his lips when the larger man kissed his chest and undressed him. “Never…thought I was going to be a bride… But…I’m…not upset about it, not upset about it at all actually.” He said with a soft laugh.

 

Kyle was about to get started, his fingers hooking around the panties to rip them off, until his boyfriend’s door flew open.

 

“Hey, Asswipe, did you fucking take my car keys you little douchebag?” Shelly snapped, barging into the room. She wasn’t even fully taking what was going on until she let a gasp escape her lips, he eyes bugging out of her head. “W-What the fuck!?” She cried out, dropping the bag she was holding.

 

Stan felt like he was going to have a heart attack that he was literally going to die at that moment when he heard his older sister’s gruff voice. He quickly put his hands to Kyle’s bare chest, gently pushing him off of him. He was just happy they both still had their underwear on… God…what if she would have come in while they were fucking!? “S-Shelly?! I…I thought you went out with mom and dad….” He said, breaking into a cold sweat.

 

“No…. I was going to go to my friend’s house… What the fuck is going on here Stan!?” She cried out. She was beyond surprised to walk in and see some huge Jersey bro on top of her brother, the pair making out, looking like they were about ready to fuck. She couldn’t even wrap her head around it at the moment.

 

“Please don’t tell Mom and Dad!” Was the first thing Stan managed to blurt out. “I…I…haven’t even thought of how to tell them about this…” He said, actually starting to cry. His sister hated him; she wasn’t going to take mercy on him. She probably saw this as her chance to finally show him up, get their father to see he wasn’t as great as he thought he was.  Tears ran down his cheeks as he moved to cover his face with his hands.

 

Shelly was even more shocked by the tears. She looked down at the ground and saw the feminine clothing on the floor, and then again to her brother who appeared to be wearing makeup.

 

“Okay…just…calm the fuck down…” She said, holding her hands up. “Just…tell me what’s going on.”


	18. Secrets Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelly wants some answers. Stan hopes he has them. Kyle can't help but still want Stan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*Warnings for strong sexual content in this chapter.*~
> 
> I just want to say thank you again to everyone reading, making fan art, and supporting this crazy fic. I never thought it would grow to be so well received! Thank you so much for taking time out to read this insanity!
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and suggestions are always appreciated!

Stan was still in shock as he watched his sister come into his room and her eyes gaze down and see him and Kyle in bed together, partially undressed. He was in a cold sweat, his breath stuck in his throat, his body trembling. He felt a large hand grab his and squeeze it.

 

“It’s okay Baby.” Kyle assured, keep his hand on Stan’s. He knew the brunette was scared, he could feel how he was shaking. He knew the brunette wasn’t fully ready to come out, especially not to his family. Not to mention, from what his lover had told him about his older sister, the woman did not like him very much.

 

Shelly sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. “Okay, just explain to me what is going on, Stan, because, I have an idea, but, I want to hear it from you.”

 

Stan bit his lower lip and felt some of his lipgloss coming off, the taste of strawberry invading his mouth. “Well…I guess…it’s pointless to even try hiding it…” He said, his voice stammering as he tried to explain himself to his older sister. He and Shelly had never had the best relationship, it had gotten even worse as they got older, and he knew she was going to tell their parents. It would be perfect revenge against him. Shelly always hated that their father seemed to favor him. “I’m…I’m…” He took in a deep breath. “I’m gay…and…this is my…my boyfriend… We’ve been dating for months…” He said softly.

 

“Okay…I kinda figured that much…I mean…you’re nearly naked in bed with a dude and you have fucking hickeys all over you.” Shelly pointed out. “But, that doesn’t explain this.” She said, holding up the flared tunic and leggings. “Don’t even pretend these belong to your boyfriend.”

 

“No…those are mine…” Stan said with a blush. “I…I’ve been living a lie Shelly.” He said, deciding to just come clean. “I…I bought those clothes for myself… I always wanted to dress more like this…more feminine…” He admitted. “I…hate playing football…I hate pretending to like girls… I don’t want to do it anymore…” He said, finding his eyes welling with tears once again. “It’s just….too hard…I can’t…pretend anymore.” The brunette said, closing his eyes as tears ran down his cheeks. “So…if you’re going to tell Mom and Dad…just do it…”

 

Shelly was quiet, like she was thinking everything over, taking everything in that was happening in front of her. “Listen…part of me…always had a feeling you were not being yourself. I know you’ve always liked girly shit, I could tell, I caught you hiding Ulta catalogues in your room. Not to mention, when you were dating Wendy, you were fucking afraid to even kiss her. You puked on her more then you kissed her.” She said.

 

“None of this is making me feel better…” Stan said. “So you’ve always known, great, that’s been established… But, I’m more concerned that you are going to tell our parents. You know how dad will be if he finds out…”

 

“Yeah, I know how he will act, he’ll be pissed. His perfect all American son is nothing but a feminine fag.” Shelly said. “Then, both of his children will be disappointments to him. It would be nice for someone to share in the misery.”

 

“So, you want to tell them just so they can turn against me? I know you and Dad don’t get along Shelly, but, this is different… Like...what if he disowns me or kicks me out or something…?” Stan said softly, looking down at his lap. “I’ll have to sleep in a car…”

 

Kyle frowned a bit. “Baby, if he ever tried somethin’ like that, you know I would take you in. No one is gonna hurt you, and you ain’t sleeping in no car, you heard?” He said, before looking over at Shelly.

 

“Listen here, your brother don’t deserve this… I have a little brother of my own, I know they can be a huge pain in the ass, but, maybe your brother was acting up all these years because he was never able to be who he really wanted to be? Now he can be. Don’t take away his chance to come out on his own, outing someone is fucking shitty.”

 

Shelly snorted. “You don’t even know what a pain Stanley here has been. Mister Perfect has made it hard to do anything around here.”

 

Kyle laughed a little at that. “Well, my Baby is perfect, that is true.” He said, before looking over at Stan. “He’s got the whole package, cute, smart, got a great little ass on him…” He mused, before getting cut off.

 

“Okay, that’s enough; I don’t even want to know what you think of my little brother…” Shelly said, shaking her head, trying not to gag. “How long are you going to try and keep this act up, Stan?” She asked, turning to look at the brunette.

 

“I…I don’t know…” Stan said with a sigh. “I mean…a few of my friends know…I just started dressing how I liked, and…I know I’m in love with him…with Kyle…my boyfriend…” He said, looking at the muscular red head who just flashed him his unnaturally white smile.

 

“The longer you keep this in, the worse it’s gonna get Stan, so, I’m not going to tell Mom and Dad, but, I hope you tell them soon. At least tell Mom.” Shelly said, raising an eyebrow at the brunette. “Like, if you want to be femme, be femme; don’t hide that shit like a pussy.”

 

Stan just nodded his head. “Okay… I’ll tell them soon…I will…” He promised, before looking back at Kyle who just gave him a small smirk and then back to Shelly. “Will you…um…maybe…like…let us finish what we were going to do…” He said, before causing his sister to groan.

 

“God, you’re such a fucking slut.” She said. “Fine I’ll leave, but…” She said, looking around. “I want all the money in your wallet.”

 

“You’re fucking robbing me?”  Stan said with a frown.

 

“No, it’s called extorting you, Idiot.” She said, taking the brunette’s wallet and grabbing some bills. “You can go ahead and do whatever you want and I’ll even keep my mouth shut. Just…try not to be too fucking loud.”

 

“Fine…just go…” Stan snapped.

 

“Yeah yeah, I’m leaving, have fun with your boytoy Slut.” Shelly said, flashing the brunette a small smile before closing the door behind her.

 

Kyle just laughed when Shelly left, moving to wrap his muscular arms around the pretty brunette. “Wow Baby, your sister is a ball buster! How the fuck did you turn out so fucking cute and sweet, and your older sister is….well the opposite of that.” He said, pressing a kiss to the brunette’s neck. “You’re so fucking sweet, you even taste sweet.” He purred, reaching a hand up to caress Stan’s cheek.

 

“Are you really still horny after that?” The brunette asked, giggling when Kyle pressed a tender kiss to his lips.

 

“Fuck yeah I am… You make me so fucking hard…it’s not even funny.” The red head said, taking the brunette’s hand and moving to press it against his erection. “Just feel that Babydoll, that’s what you do to me. You make me so horny, I feel like…I can never even keep my hands to myself when we’re together.” He breathed out, nibbling on his ear.

 

Stan couldn’t help but moan as Kyle kissed him, nibbled on him, felt him up. God, he was already getting hard again, he thought that would be impossible after having his sister walk in on them. “Kyle….” He breathed out, allowing his blue eyes to close. “I love you….”

 

“I love you too, Baby.” Kyle purred, before smirking. “Someone is still wearing those cute little panties.” He said, throwing the covers off of them. He was completely nude, but Stan, Stan was sporting a pair of white panties with a strawberry pattern on them. “You know…I think you should wear shit like this more often… Maybe I take you shopping at Victoria’s Secret or somethin’.” He said, before leaning down.

 

“What are you doing?” Stan asked, watching as Kyle started to grab the panties with his teeth. “Oh…fuck…”  He moaned, finding this whole scene incredibly sexy. He watched, with intrigue as the Jersey bro proceeded to pull his panties down with his teeth and his teeth alone. Kyle looked rather proud of himself as he came back up, panties in his teeth.

 

Kyle moved to throw the panties on the ground and move his muscular form over the lithe brunette. “Now, how about we finish what we started huh? I want you…and I want you right now.” He growled, moving to suck on his fingers. “Just gotta get your tight little hole all ready for my big dick first.”

 

“Oh God…Kyle…” Stan breathed out. He was a sucker for dirty talk, a sucker for being dominated.

 

“Nah, no Kyle tonight, I want you to call me Daddy while I fuck you good.” The red head purred with a smirk. “You hear that? Let me hear you say it? Call me Daddy.”

 

“D-Daddy…” Stan breathed out, letting a moan escape his plump lips as the red head gripped his hips.

 

“C’mon Baby, I know you can say it louder….call me Daddy…. Beg for me to fuck your tight little hole.” Kyle demanded, moving to gently press one slicked up finger into the brunette’s entrance.

 

Stan screamed when he felt Kyle start to prepare him. He didn’t want Shelly to hear them, but, it was so fucking hard! He was just loud during sex. “D-Daddy!” He cried out. “Please…please…fuck me…I need it….so bad!” He begged, running his nails down that muscular back as he felt the second finger press into him.

 

“Mngh yeah…that’s what I want to hear…I wanna hear you beg for my dick.” Kyle purred, moving too slowly remove the fingers. “Now, get that pretty mouth on my dick and slick me up.” He allowed Stan to sit up for a moment. “Just a little lick, I want to come in you.” He instructed.

 

The brunette nodded his head, moving to wrap his lips around his lover’s member. He closed his eyes and moaned, taking in the scent of the man he loved. He felt a large hand rest against the back of his head, gripping his hair as he sucked.

 

“Fuck Baby…you give such good head….” Kyle moaned, letting a groan escape his lips before pulling his cock out. “That’s good enough, I wanna be in you.” He said, gently pushing the brunette back down before lining himself up. “You ready for Daddy?” He asked, before moving to press into his lover. God, Stan felt amazing, he was so fucking tight and warm, it just felt like he was meant for him. He groaned as he adjusted himself, loving the sounds that were escaping the brunette’s enticing lips.

 

Of course Stan was going crazy underneath the bulky red head, how could he not!? Kyle felt so good inside of him, it was like he knew exactly what to do to make him feel like he had died and gone to heaven. He felt his wrists pinned above his head and he arched his back as the red head started to pump in and out of him. “K-Kyle….”

 

“Nah, Babydoll, remember, tonight, it’s Daddy.” Kyle purred. “For that slip, I’m giving you a spankin’ after we finish with this.” He purred, holding the brunette’s wrists easily with just one hand. “Now, let’s try that again, huh?” He said, moving to thrust in a little rougher.

 

“Daddy!” Stan cried out, his nails leaving marks on his boyfriend’s back as he felt the mattress squeak underneath them. “Y-You…feel so good! You’re so big!”

 

“Biggest you’ve ever had, and ever will have.” Kyle said with a confident smirk. He closed his eyes, just enjoying the feeling of being inside the one he loved. He knew he had made the right decision when he asked the beauty underneath him to marry him. So what if they were young, who gave a fuck, this was love, true fucking love. “You like this, Baby?”

 

Stan wasn’t able to even form a sentence when Kyle asked if he was enjoying being ravished. He just made some kind of weird moaning noise. It took him several seconds before he was finally able to put together something. “Y-Yes! Yes! YES!”

 

“I’m guessin’ by those lovely sounds you’re making, you like it.” Kyle said in a rather smug voice. “You feel amazing Baby, so…fucking amazing…” He moaned, letting go of his lover’s wrists and moving to rest his hands on his hips. “I-I’m…getting close…gonna come in you… You want that though, don’t you?”

 

“Y-Yes…I want that Daddy…come in me…please!” The brunette begged. He was getting close as well, and, all he wanted right now was to be filled up.

 

Kyle just nodded his head, and with a few grunts, started to come inside of his lover. He moaned, feeling the brunette scream underneath him, writhing in pleasure as he was coming too. He loved it when they came together. It just made everything that much more perfect. After a few moments, he finished coming.

 

“F-Fuck!” Stan screamed, before coming as well, making a mess all over his sheets. Well, it looked like he was going to be doing laundry tonight. He took in a deep breath and collapsed on his bed, looking up at Kyle. “That was…so good…” He said softly, his voice hoarse.

 

“Glad you liked Babydoll, you were amazing.” Kyle said, pressing a tender kiss to the top of Stan’s head. “Now, why don’t you just rest, we can worry about everything else later.” He said, moving to slide off of the smaller man and gather him into his muscular arms, holding him close. He smiled when he felt Stan rest his head on his chest. He just wished they could be like this forever.

 


	19. Papa Don't Preach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan comes out to his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I've been working on for awhile, and, it's very emotional. I am not LGBT, though, my best friend for over 20 years who came out when we were in high school is, but, our circle of friends and his parents were very supportive. I've been lucky to be around positive LGBT role models and loved ones. So with a coming out chapter I wanted to make sure I handled it with sensitivity <3
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and Suggestions are always highly appreciated
> 
> This chapter contains sensitive subjects.

“Are you sure you’re ready to do this?” Kyle asked, parking the Mustang in front of his boyfriend’s house.  “I don’t wanna push you Baby, I want you to be as comfortable as possible, and you know that.” He said, looking over to the pretty brunette who was in the passenger seat. “I mean, if you ain’t ready, we can just go somewhere for a nice date, you lookin’ fine as fuck, Sweetheart, I’ll take you where eva you wanna go.” He suggested, moving to put a hand on the pretty brunette’s thick thigh.

 

Stan took in a deep breath as he looked out the window of the luxury car. He could vaguely see movement from the main window. His father was probably watching the Broncos game and drinking, his mother probably finishing up dinner. He had told them he was bringing a ‘friend’ to dinner tonight and had even convinced Shelly to come down from college to join them; he needed all the support he could get.

 

“I…want to do this…” Stan said, looking over at his boyfriend, flashing him a sweet smile. “I’m scared but…I don’t want to lie and hide anymore.” The brunette said. “Once I come out to them, then, I can come out to everyone else, and then…I can finally be free.” He said, taking in a deep breath.

 

Kyle smiled and leaned in to press a tender kiss to his lover’s lips, moving to cup his cute face in his large hands. “You’re so fuckin’ cute, Babydoll. You’re gonna do great, and, I’m gonna be right next to ya. You’re gonna be fine.” He assured, pressing another kiss to Stan’s forehead, before releasing his face and taking his hands in his.

 

The brunette started to laugh a little at that. “I’m almost more worried about you meeting my parents…they’re nuts…especially my dad.” He admitted.

 

“Babe, you ain’t seen nothin’, wait till you meet my folks, especially my Ma.” The red head pointed out. “We’re gonna have to do that soon.” He added. “I neva took anyone back to meet my folks before, they’ll freak the fuck out.”

 

“One thing at a time.” Stan said sweetly, moving to playfully poke his boyfriend’s nose. He decided to just go full in and dress in his new feminine manner. Kyle had taken him shopping that afternoon after school, and, he had picked out a new outfit with the help of his boyfriend. By that, he tried things on and listened to the Jersey bro go on and on about how fine he was. He had settled on a pair of jean Capri pants, a rather cute off the shoulder light blue cashmere sweater, and a pair of black flats. Honestly, he adored the sweater! It was so soft and comfortable! He wanted to wear it all the time! He had even put on lipgloss and eyeliner. He had no idea what was going to happen, but, the fear alone of just walking into his house dressed like this was enough to make him break into cold sweats.

 

“Hey, no matter what happens in there, I love you. Know that, you heard?” Kyle said, pressing another tender kiss to the brunette’s cheek before getting out of the car and going around to the passenger side to help Stan out. “Should I tell them I’m gonna marry your fine ass when we get in there too, or, should we try to ease them in a bit slower.” He said, laughing a little.

 

“Let’s see how this goes first.” Stan said, before a small smirk escaped his lips. “Plus, I need a ring before I go around bragging I’m engaged.”

 

“I told ya Baby, I was gonna get you the biggest fucking diamond ring you’ve eva seen. You won’t even be able to lift your hand up.” Kyle said, following behind the brunette. “Also, did I tell you how fine your ass looks in those pants? It looks so fuckin’ big and juicy.” He purred, giving it a swat before they got to the front door.

 

Stan let out a squeak of surprise when he felt a sharp sting. “Kyle!” He cried out, pouting at the taller man.

 

“Sorry Angel couldn’t help myself.” Kyle said with a wry smile, watching as the brunette rested his hand on the doorknob, hesitating to open it. After a few moments, he saw Stan twist the knob and open the door.

 

“Aww c’mon! That was a total foul! What the fuck are you even looking at ref!?” Randy called out from the living room, the TV up loud to hear the ESPN commentators talking about the game. “Fucking Pats! Cheating bastards!”

 

Stan sighed, deciding it would be best to start with his mother. He looked back at Kyle and smiled when the muscular man gave him a smile back, grabbing his hand and squeezing it in a comforting manner.

 

“Mom…” Stan called out, peeking his head into the kitchen.

 

“Stanley? There you are, I was wondering when you would show up. Dinner is all most ready. You said you were bringing someone with you?” She said, turning around to look at her son. She nearly dropped her pan when she saw Stan standing there dressed so femininely, and, a rather muscular tall man standing behind him.

 

“Stanley? W-What’s…going on here?” Sharon asked, raising an eyebrow. “You are dressed…differently…” She said, not sounding upset about it, just sounding confused. Sharon had always been the more rational parent, the more understanding one; she never blew her top like her husband did. So, when her son came into her kitchen looking so different. “Are you wearing makeup?”

 

Stan took in a deep breath as he made his way over to her. “I…wanted to talk to you about something… I wanted to…talk to you about it alone…before I told Dad.” He said softly, causing his mother to look concerned.

 

“What’s wrong, Sweetie? Are you okay? Are you hurt?” She asked, moving to take a look at her son. “Tell me what’s going on Stan, its okay.” Sharon assured.

 

Stan nodded his head, looking back at Kyle who just nodded back and rested a hand on his back. “O-Okay…” He said softly, moving to go sit down at the kitchen table with his mother. “Um first…Mom…this is Kyle.” He said, looking back at the red head with a smile. “Kyle, this is my mom, Sharon.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you Misses Marsh.” Kyle said, trying to keep his Jersey accent and obscenities to a minimum, considering this was the first time he was meeting his boyfriend’s mother. He did actually want her to like him.

 

“Nice to meet you Kyle.” Sharon said, moving to shake the muscular man’s hand. “Are you a friend of Stan’s?” She asked, looking back over at the brunette, noticing how he was looking at the red head with love filled eyes. She knew they were more than friends by that look alone.

 

“Yeah, he’s a friend…and um…more…” Stan said, biting his lower lip, tasting some of the strawberry gloss come off. “Um…Mom…he’s…he’s….” He stammered for a moment before taking in a deep breath, closing his eyes, summoning all the internal strength he had. “He’s my boyfriend.” He said, looking over at the woman. “Mom…I’m gay.” He said, not being able to hold back breaking into tears. “I think I have been for a long time… I was…never happy dating Wendy…or girls… I just kept doing it because…I thought that was what I was supposed to do…” He admitted, tears running down his cheeks. “But….I met Kyle…months ago…and….I love him… He makes me happy…” He said, watching as his mother looked at him with her heart on her sleeve. “I don’t want you to hate me.”

 

Sharon was in tears as she looked at her son, quickly going over to hug him. “Oh…Stanley… I could never hate you.” She said. “Honey…you’re my baby…my youngest….my son, nothing you could ever do would ever make me hate you, and, you haven’t done anything wrong.” She said, pulling away for a moment to wipe the tears away from her son’s eyes. “Sweetie, you don’t have to feel ashamed to be who you are.” She added, before looking back at Kyle. “If Kyle makes you happy, then that makes me happy.”

 

Stan was so happy; he could just feel the weight of the world off his shoulders. “I love you mom.” He choked out. “But…I’m afraid of what Dad is going to think… I…think he’s going to hate me…”

 

Sharon shook her head. “No…he isn’t going to hate you, he loves you Honey. I know he can be difficult sometimes, but he loves you so much. It might take him some time getting use to this, but, he will.” She said, hearing Randy yelling something about football. “Let me go talk to him, why don’t you get a drink of water okay? Just try and calm down a little. It’s going to be okay, Sweetie.” She said in a comforting manner.  “I’ll be right back, okay?” She said, giving Kyle a smile before going into the living room.

 

Stan took in a deep breath before finding himself in strong comforting arms, taking in the familiar scent of cologne he had grown to love. A large hand quickly went to rub his back, and Kyle was pressing kisses to the top of his head.

 

“You did good Baby.” Kyle assured. “You did good.” He said, moving to gently grip the brunette’s chin, wiping away some tears. “I hate seeing you cry…  It fucking kills me.” He said, holding the love of his life as tight as he could. “But, your ma is good people, she’s decent.” He said with a smile. “I love you.” He said softly, leaning down to press a kiss to Stan’s plump lips.

 

“I love you too…I love you so much.” Stan said, sniffling a bit as he eagerly accepted the kiss. “My mom has always been amazing… I’m more worried about my dad…” He said, hearing the conversation in the living room. “He’s just…you know…the typical man’s man. He was always so happy that I was his perfect son, football player, prom king, ladies man…shit like that… I’m just afraid of what he is going to think of me when he finds out it was all a lie.” He admitted, before pulling away from his lover. He heard the TV turn off and that meant his father was coming into the kitchen. This was the big one, everything else he could deal with, but his father…that was the big leagues. He loved the man, even though he could be an idiot, they were friends, they went to football games together, they smoked weed together, they had always had a good relationship, and he really didn’t want to lose that.

 

“Eh, the fucking Broncos weren’t gonna pull ahead anyways. It’s that Brady! That guy is a cheater Sharon! Why do they let him continue play!? He should be locked up! Locked up forever for deflating those footballs! That is a crime against America! That is treason!” Randy ranted, making his way into the kitchen following behind his wife.

 

“Yeah, that’s great Randy, but, Stan wants to talk to you.” Sharon said, looking over at the brunette who looked like he had calm down a bit. He had makeup running around his eyes and his cheeks tear stained, but, he wasn’t breaking down like he was when they were talking.

 

“Yeah, sure, what’s going on, Champ?” Randy asked, taking a look at Stan and stumbling back a bit. “You look…different.” He said, looking the brunette up and down. Why was Stan wearing such feminine clothing? And…makeup? He scratched the back of his head as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

 

“Um…Dad…this is Kyle.” He said, looking back over at the red head. “Kyle this is my dad, Randy.” He said, motioning for the larger man to step forward.

 

“Nice to meet you Mister Marsh.” Kyle said, shaking the man’s hand.

 

Randy raised an eyebrow. “Nice to meet you too, damn, you’re huge! You must lift a shit ton!” He said, before narrowing his eyes. “And that accent…you from Jersey? You a Patriots fan?” He said.

 

Kyle scoffed at that. “Fuck no, Pats fucking suck, they always cheating and shit, who wants that for a team? I’m a Giants fan.” He said, causing Randy to nod his head.

 

“Giants fan huh? They’re okay, I mean, they got the less talented Manning brother, but, a Manning brother none the less.” Randy said, before laughing. “Yeah, fuck the Pats! Cheating assholes! So, football fan? You play at all? You look like you could take out an entire offensive line.” He said.

 

“I played a little in high school, but, I mostly just do weight lifting now.” Kyle said, laughing a bit himself. “But, I play with my buddies some times for fun, you know? Just fucking around.”

 

“Hey, sometimes that’s the best way to play.” Randy said, almost completely desensitized to his son dressed in feminine clothing and tears.

 

“Randy… Your son wanted to talk to you.” Sharon said dryly.

 

“Oh! Yeah! Hey, sorry bout that Stan, you know how I get with football.” Randy said, looking at the brunette. “So, what’s going on?” He asked, looking his son up and down again. “Those are some nice clothes you’re wearing, they look expensive.” He said, before laughing. “Why are you crying? The Broncos have been horrible all year! Don’t cry over them.” He said.

 

“Dad…I’m not crying about the Bronocs.” Stan said, taking in a deep breath. “So…um…Kyle here…he’s my…boyfriend…we’ve been dating for months.” He said, deciding to just blurt it out.

 

Randy was a bit taken aback by that. “B-Boyfriend? Like…you’re…dating…a guy?” He asked, coughing a bit, putting his beer bottle down.

 

Stan took in a deep breath. “Y-Yeah…like we’re dating…and in love…” He said. “Dad…I’m gay.” He said, watching as his mother moved to grab a hold of him. “I…don’t want you to hate me… I…don’t want to be a disappointment to you… I know you were always so happy that I was the ladies man and football player but…I don’t like either. I don’t like playing football…and I don’t like dating girls… I…like…girly things…” He said, motioning to his outfit. “I like…you know…looking nice and…cute things…and pink…” He admitted.

 

“So…you want to be a girl?” Randy asked, sounding confused.

 

“No, I don’t want to be a girl, I just like feminine things…and I like guys… I’m sorry if I’m not the son that you want…” Stan said, trying not to tear up again. “I’m sorry I’m not…the perfect son…” He added, a few tears running down his cheeks.

 

Randy sighed and finished off his beer. “Stanley…” He said, moving to go over to his son. “Why didn’t you tell me you were so unhappy? You know…I don’t want you to be miserable... I’m sorry I made you feel like you couldn’t tell me these things that I would hate you for them. I guess that makes me a pretty shitty dad.” He said with a sigh. “But, Stan, I could never not love you, and, at least you fucking got a guy who isn’t a Patriots fan.” He said. “If you were dating a Pats fan…I’d disown you.” He said with a laugh, moving to give his son a bear hug.

 

“Y-You mean it?” Stan asked, looking up at his father, trying to breathe through the tight hug.

 

“About the Pats? Hell yes…” Randy said, before he was cut off.

 

“No…about…being okay with me…the real me…and Kyle…” Stan said, moving to wipe a tear away.

 

Randy just smiled a bit. “Yeah…I mean it Kiddo.” He said, ruffling the brunette’s hair. “Besides, it’ll be kinda nice having a child who likes the girly shit. You know, Shelly hates all of that stuff…so now…I can have someone to be all protective of.” He said. “Though, you seemed like you found a good guy… And I don’t think I could beat him in a fight.” He said.

 

Stan laughed. “I love you Dad…” He said softly.

 

“Hey, I love you too Champ…” Randy said before laughing and shaking his head. “Nope, that doesn’t work, you need a new nickname.” He said, looking the brunette over. “Princess.” He decided, causing Stan to blush. “Because you’re perfect just like one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not what yo were expecting. I've read a lot of fics where Randy is a huge asshole, but, I honestly just can't see him like that. He's an idiot, but, it's obvious he loves his family. Besides, their is enough shit in real life, I want to write about people doing the right thing, loving their kids no matter what <3


	20. Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle and Stan have dinner with the Marsh's. Kyle decides to ask an important question. Stan has an answer for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter, but, more fun stuff coming up!!
> 
> I hope you are all still enjoying!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions always highly appreciated! <3

For once, Stan was actually happy to have dinner with his family. It felt really nice to be out, be dressed out he wanted, have his boyfriend with him, and, his parents getting along with him. He smiled and took a sip of his drink, feeling a large hand resting on his thigh. Kyle was chatting with his father, while, at the same time, feeling up his leg. The man had talent, he was charming as hell, and God…all he wanted was to be in his arms again.

 

“So, you’re in college huh? Going to the one in Denver?” Randy said, taking a bite of his steak. “Usually, I wouldn’t be so happy about my son dating someone in college, but, you seem like a good guy, and…I guess I can’t stop you two since you’ve been dating for months.” He said with a laugh, picking up his beer. He and Kyle were both drinking; something that showed Randy Marsh liked this guy.

 

“Yeah, hoping to get that pre-law degree and then go up Harvard for my law degree.” Kyle said with a confident smile. “You know, my folks are up in Jersey still, and my old man is a lawyer and wants me to help out at his law firm.” He explained.

 

“Harvard huh? So, you’re gonna be making those big bucks.” Randy said. “You hear that Stanley? You caught a good one! He’s gonna keep you in all the manicures, waxes, um…other feminine shit you might like…” He said. “No shame in being a gold digger son! Better then working the pole!” He added, causing Stan and Sharon to glare at him.

 

“Dad! I’m not a gold digger! I didn’t even know he was going to law school until like…last week! And, I didn’t know he had money until after we started dating.” Stan said with a frown. “Also, did you think I was going to be a stripper or something!?”

 

“Now Pumpkin, don’t argue with Daddy.” Randy said simply. “I’m sure Kyle doesn’t mind spoiling you.”

 

Kyle smiled and laughed. “That’s true, I like spoilin’ my Baby.” He said, leaning over to press a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. “I hope you don’t mind me doin’ that Mister and Misses Marsh.” He added. “I like to take care of my own, you hear? Stan means everything to mean.”

 

“Listen, I have no problem with that, means I don’t have to spend all of my money on him.” Randy said, holding up his beer.

“Kyle, all we want is for Stanley to be taken care of and be with someone who loves him, that’s all we ask.” Sharon said with a smile, letting out a sigh when she saw her husband already thinking about how great it was their son was dating someone with money.

 

Stan just rolled his eyes, he had warned Kyle his parents were nuts, he knew the red head didn’t take his warning seriously.

 

“Well, Misses Marsh that I can guarantee you that. I treat my Baby like a queen, he deserves only the best, and, that is what I’m gonna give him.” Kyle said, before looking back at Stan. He had to chuckle a little bit; his poor Babydoll looked so annoyed with his family. “I’d do anything for him.” He said, moving to take his lover’s hand in his and give it a squeeze, smiling when he saw Stan blush.

 

“Kyle…” The brunette said, trying not to let out a stupid giggle in front of his parents. Even though Kyle was such a muscular masculine man, he was also so fucking sweet.

 

“Well, it’s true, Baby, you know that. I want your parents to know that I’m gonna take care of you.” The red head said with a smile. He was wondering if he should tell Stan’s parents that he had proposed to the brunette, but, he decided he should wait. He reached down into his pocket to feel a ring box hiding in there. He was planning on proposing officially after Stan came out to his parents. He wanted to either comfort the brunette if his parents didn’t accept him, or, make the evening completely perfect if his parents were happy with him, which thankfully, they were.

 

Sharon just smiled looking at how happy Stan looked, how he looked at the red head with such love in his blue eyes. If Kyle was good to her son and made him happy, that was all she wanted.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“So, this is the pond you’re always talkin’ about?” Kyle asked, holding onto Stan’s hand as the cute brunette led him towards a small body of water.

 

“Yeah, Stark’s Pond, this is kinda the place everyone hangs out at. I mean, ever since I was like 9 years old I always came here with my friends.” Stan said, smiling a little as he felt a large muscular arm wrap around him. “I just thought this might be nice to come out here and spend some time together instead of going to my backyard. My parents were not going to leave us alone if we stayed at my house.” He said with a laugh.

 

“Your folks were nice, you come from good people.” Kyle said, moving to help the brunette sit down at one of the picnic tables. “I’m glad you’re out to them, and, that they were accepting about it.” The red head added. “Now, you don’t gotta worry so much and we don’t gotta hide.” He said, pressing a kiss to the brunette’s plump lips.

 

“Yeah, it feels good, I’m so glad they were cool about it. I was really worried about my Dad… He’s kinda hard to read sometimes…” Stan said, looking up at Kyle who was standing next to him. He was glad he was wearing that cashmere sweater Kyle had bought him, it was so comfy, and, it was keeping him warm against the bit of evening chill that was brushing over them.

 

“I gotcha Baby, but hey, things went well, this has been a good evening.” Kyle said, before a big smile crossed his lips. “But, I have something that is gonna make tonight even better for you.” He said, taking the brunette’s hands in his and helping him up from his seat.

 

“You have a surprise for me?” Stan asked, his glossy lips forming into a sweet smile. “You really like spoiling me.” He said. “My dad is really going to think I’m a gold digger.” He teased.

 

Kyle laughed a bit. “Yeah, my surprise might make him think that.” He said, before leaning down and pressing a tender kiss to Stan’s lips. “Now, I’ve wanted to do this for awhile, since the first day I saw you at the gym.” He said, smiling as he moved to get down on one knee.

 

“Stan, you’re my Baby, my Babydoll, my everything. You’re sweet as candy, the most beautiful thing I’ve eva seen, the person who completes me.” Kyle said, moving to take the ring box out of his pocket and open it up. Inside was a huge diamond ring with a white gold band. He smiled as he took the brunette’s hand in his. “So, Babydoll, will you marry me? I know I asked you already, but, I wanna do it right, with the ring and shit.” He said, smiling as he looked up and saw Stan’s pretty blue eyes welling with tears.

 

“Oh…god…” Stan breathed out, feeling warm tears running down his cheeks. Seeing Kyle down on one knee, holding that big engagement ring up to him. He knew he was young, he knew they had only been dating a few months, but, he knew this was right, he could feel it in his heart. He could be accused of wearing his heart on his sleeve, of being too impulsive, but, he didn’t care, he knew he wanted this.

 

“Yes! I’ll marry you.” Stan said, smiling as he let the older man slip the engagement ring on his finger. “I love you so much.” He said, watching as the muscular man stood up and gathered him in his arms, pressing a passionate kiss to his lips.

 

“I love you too Baby, and, I’m so glad you’re gonna be mine foreva.” Kyle said, holding the small brunette tight, running his fingers through the pretty dark locks. “I’m gonna take good care of you, I promise.” He said.

 

“I know…I know you will.” The brunette said softly. “Now…we just have to tell everyone, and….I guess I need to meet your family at some point.”

 


	21. Unexpected Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan is out and Kyle couldn't be happier. Kyle still hasn't told his mother he's in a committed relationship. Sheila Broflovski is not one to be trifled with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Kyle centric chapter! I wanted to introduce the Broflovskis! Enjoy the Jersey family reunion! 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!

Kyle liked to wake up early, waking up early gave him more time to do the shit he needed to do. He worked out for hours, then he had to tan, then he had to do laundry, and, it was just a whole Jersey ritual. His body was a temple, and, he had to maintain it. It took a lot of work, and, he’d been trying to cut back on the roids a bit. He was with someone he really cared about, and, the last thing he wanted to do was have a complete freak out on poor Stan and drive him away.

 

He had gone downstairs to the home gym he had while Stan was still sleeping in his large bed. The brunette had spent the night last night, and, well, they hadn’t exactly slept, they fucked all night long, it was amazing. The poor brunette was probably tired as hell after that, he had gotten absolutely destroyed! Kyle had to smirk a bit to himself at that thought. Yep, he had tapped that perfect ass, and then tapped it again! His Babydoll wasn’t going to be able to sit down for awhile. He figured he’d be done with all his shit before Stan woke up, and then they could go hit the town. He’d take him shopping to make up for how rough he was last night. Though, from the screams his fiancée had let out while he was writhing under him, he had a feeling he liked it rough.

 

He had been overjoyed that Stan’s parents had accepted their son, and, their relationship. They seemed like good people, he knew when they decided to tell them they were gonna get married after Stan graduated from high school, they would be happy. Now, his parents…that was another story. His dad was pretty cool, he was a meek Jewish lawyer working in Jersey, of course, he had actually been born in Colorado. His mother on the other hand… He shuttered a bit as he thought about her. He loved her but…she was something.

 

He was in the middle of his work out, his shirt off, exposing his extremely defined muscular chest and arms, his entire chest and arm tattoos on display. He had moved onto benching 350 and he really had to focus on it. He felt his muscles strain against the weight as he lifted it up, then down, over and over again. He wished Stan was awake to watch him do this, the cute brunette always got all horny when he saw him work out.

 

He was about to do another set when his cell phone started ringing. He sighed and benched the large set of weights, before sitting up on the bench press. Wiping some sweat from his brow and his chest, he picked up the phone without even looking at it. It was probably just one of his bros wanting to bitch about something.

 

“What? I’m fucking busy up in here.” He said simply.

 

_“What did you just say to me young man!? You do not talk to ya motha like that!”_

Kyle froze when he heard a thick Jersey accented voice yell at him over the phone. Holy shit!

 

“Ma?” He said, his green eyes going wide.

 

_“Yes, Ma, you answer the phone like that!? I raised you better than that, Kyle! Now you apologize for that mouth on you! I don’t care how old you are, you don’t talk like that, you hear!?”_

Kyle rolled his eyes, almost afraid to do so. His mother was in Jersey, it wasn’t like he could see him doing that…could she? He sighed and ran his fingers through his overly gelled hair. “I’m sorry, Ma.” He said, moving to stand up. “So, what’s going on, how are you and Dad doing? How is Ike? He graduates soon huh?” He said, thinking about his little brother.

 

_“Ike graduates next year, you betta be here for it. Eva since you moved down to Denver, we don’t see you anymore, you don’t call, you don’t write, you are making your own motha feel like she is a stranger to you Kyle!”_

The red head resisted the urge to let out a groan. “I’m sorry Ma, you know I love you. I’ll be down there for Ike’s graduation, don’t you worry bout that.” He said simply. “So, just calling to check in?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. His mother called often, very often, but, usually it was every Friday. Today was Saturday.

 

_“I’m callin’ because your father and I are coming down to visit you! We wanted to surprise you!”_

Kyle felt himself freeze, breaking into a cold sweat. “W-What? Coming down here? When!?”

 

_“Oh, in about an hour, we just landed at the airport. That house we helped you buy betta be clean when I get there! I didn’t raise a pig! Now, I gotta get goin’, your fatha doesn’t know how to call a cab right. We’ll be there soon, love you Sweetie! Kisses!”_

The phone went dead and Kyle started to panic. “Fuck!” He cried out, quickly grabbing his shirt and throwing it back on. He had to clean, he had to take a shower, he had to wake up Stan…. STAN! Holy shit, he had to get Stan ready! He couldn’t hide his fiancée from his mother! She was going to murder him for proposing to someone and not calling her right away. He quickly started to leave the gym and started to run up the stairs.

 

In his bedroom, Stan was still sleeping peacefully, curled up in the blankets, looking adorable as hell. He almost didn’t want to wake him. He went to the brunette’s side and started to shake him. “Baby, wake up.”

 

“Mngh…Kyle…no…I’m sore…no sex till later…” The brunette slurred, still half asleep as he turned over.

 

“Baby, you gotta get up! My Ma is on her way here!” Kyle practically screamed, causing his lover to sit up in bed, scared from the sudden screaming.

 

“K-Kyle!? What are you doing!?” Stan cried out, putting a hand to his chest. “You almost gave me a heart attack!” He added, rubbing his eyes. “Your mom is coming? Why didn’t you tell me? I would have woken up earlier.”

 

“Because she just told me five fucking minutes ago! She always does this shit! She wants to catch me fucking up so she can nag at me.” Kyle said with a frown. “Babe, get dressed in somethin’ hella cute and put your makeup on!” He said, practically throwing the brunette out of bed. “I’m gonna go clean up, I gotta get those beer cans outta here…” He said, in complete panic mode.

 

Stan had to laugh a bit. He had never seen Kyle act this way before. “Hey, calm down, it’s your parents, they’ll just be happy to see you.”

 

“Babe, you don’t know my Ma, okay? She is…a force to be reckoned with. If I wanna live after telling her I’m gettin’ married to your fine ass, I need the fucking living room to at least be clean.” He said, before leaning down to kiss the brunette and giving him a smack on the ass. “Now, get movin!”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Kyle had been quite pleased when Stan came down looking like a pretty little doll. God, how did he get so lucky? He knew his mother wouldn’t be pleased he wasn’t marrying a nice Jewish girl, but, hopefully she would see how cute the brunette was and how sweet he was, that she would be cool.

 

The brunette was looking cute as a button in his black leggings and off the shoulder cream top. He had even put that strawberry lipgloss he loved so much on, and, his blue eyes were looking bigger and brighter thanks to eyeliner and eyeshadow.

 

“You look fine as fuck, Babydoll.” Kyle said, leaning down to kiss the brunette’s cheek. “Now, when Ma gets here, just let me do the talkin’, okay? My dad is nothin’ to be worried about, but Ma…well, you’ll see.” He said, smiling when his eyes drifted to see the large diamond engagement ring on the brunette’s finger.

 

“I really think you’re being overdramatic.” Stan said with a sigh.

 

“I ain’t being over dramatic, you’ll see, Babe, you’ll see.” The red head said, hearing a car pull up. “Now, smile! Just…smile…and look all demure and shit, like you’re innocent.”

 

“Are you saying I’m not innocent?” Stan asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“You ain’t fucking innocent. You can’t even say that after last night. You were moaning so loud they called the fucking cops on us.” Kyle pointed out.

 

Stan pouted a little. “Just…answer the door.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

The door bell rang and Kyle took in a deep breath, moving to open it.

 

“Hey, Son, how are you doing, you look good.” Gerald Broflovski, Kyle’s father, said with a smile. Gerald was thin, pasty, and didn’t exactly sound Jersey. “Sorry for the last moment visit, you know how your mother is.” He said.

 

“Yeah…I know.” He said, watching as a red headed woman wearing an obnoxious cheetah print dress and tons of makeup showed up.

 

“There is my Baby!” Sheila Broflovski cried out, moving to hug her extremely muscular son. “Look at my boy, he looks good! You look good, Sweetie! I hope you’re eating enough!” She said, moving to pinch the red head’s cheeks. “Now, what are you just standing there for! Invite your parents in!”

 

“Hey Ma.” He said, moving to give her a hug before stepping aside to let his parents inside. At least Ike wasn’t with them; he didn’t need that on top of everything else.

 

“Well, at least your place doesn’t look like a complete pigsty, for that, I’m thankful.” Sheila said, before looking over and seeing a brunette standing behind her son. “And who is this? You have a friend ova? I’m glad you have some friends besides those idiots you go to the gym with. They are bad influences Kyle!”

 

Kyle cleared his throat and motioned for Stan to come over to his side. “Ma, Dad, this is Stan Marsh.” He said, looking down at the brunette.

 

“It’s nice to meet you both.” The brunette said softly.

 

“Nice to meet you too, Stan.” Gerald said. “So, you’re a friend of Kyle’s?”

 

“Actually…” Kyle started to say. “Ma…Dad…Stan here is…um…he’s my…fiancée….” He said, watching as his father looked a bit shocked, but then, over to his mother, who was growing red in the face.

 

“What! What!? WHAT!?” Sheila screeched. “KYLE BROFLVOSKI YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO! I WANT AN EXPLINATION RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!”

 

Stan took a few steps back at that. Maybe Kyle was right, his mom was terrifying!

 


	22. Future In-Laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle's parents want some answers. Sheila is not backing down one bit. Stan finds himself already having to plan a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a short chapter, but something a little fun! Hope you are still enjoying!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are highly appreciated!

“How could you do this to your own motha!? I’ve never felt so betrayed! My oldest son, my baby boy, proposes to someone and doesn’t even tell me!? Where do you even get off, Kyle!?” Sheila screeched, shaking her finger at the muscular red head who just puffed his chest out at her.

 

“Ma! I was gonna tell ya! I just was gettin’ around to it!” The red head stated pacing around his living room as Stan just sat silently next to Gerald.

 

“Gettin’ around to it!? Kyle Broflovski, I’m your motha! You tell me things as soon as they happen! I want to know that I’m going to be gettin’ a son-in-law. What’s the matter with you!? I raised you better than this!”  

 

“Stop breakin’ my balls in front of my Baby, Ma! C’mon!”  Kyle snapped, running fingers through his overly gelled hair. “We had some issues we had to work out here with him and his family first, then, I was gonna call you, I swear, Ma.” He said, holding his hands up in the air.

 

Gerald managed to clear his throat a little and stood up from his place next to Stan. “Now, Sheila, why don’t we all take a breath and calm down a little. We’re here, Kyle is here, Kyle’s fiancée is here why don’t we get to know him.” He suggested, moving to put a hand on his wife’s shoulder.

 

Sheila took in a deep breath, looking like she was trying to calm herself down. “Okay…I suppose we should do that. Kyle already proposed, he isn’t going to take it back.” She said, shooting another glare to her son before moving to sit on the couch next to her husband. Her green eyes then went back to look at Kyle. “What are you standing there for? Go get your motha some tea! I know I taught you manners, how is poor Stanley going to handle you if you can’t even do this one simple thing!”

 

Kyle groaned. “Fine! I’ll get ya tea Ma, just a sec.” He said, muttering under his breath as he went into the kitchen, leaving his fiancée alone with his parents.

 

Gerald looked at Stan, giving him a sheepish smile. The poor brunette looked completely startled by everything that was happening around him. He couldn’t blame him, when his wife and son got together, it was always loud madness.

 

“So, Stan, what do you do? You live around here?” Gerald asked, watching as Kyle came back in and handed his mother a cup of tea, before sitting down on the loveseat next to his fiancée.

 

“Yeah, I live here with my family, I have my whole life. As for what I do, well, I’m still in high school.” Stan said with a small smile.

 

“What! What! WHAT!? Kyle, you proposed to this boy and he’s still in high school!? Is he underage!? What the hell are you thinkin’?” Sheila cried out, the moment of peace completely shattered.

 

“He’s eighteen Ma! He was eighteen when we met! Jesus Christ!” Kyle snapped, his cheeks growing red from the shouting. “I’m not an idiot; I’m not running around with underage high school kids!”

 

Stan just wished he could run out of this house and go home, God, this was so awkward! He thought coming out to his parents was bad, this was a million times worse. He started to wring his hands together as he tried not to come off as being too uncomfortable.

 

Gerald cleared his throat. “Okay…well, we know that Stan is eighteen, and is a senior in high school, what are you planning on doing after school, Stan? You want to go to college, or, have a job you are looking to get into?”

 

“Oh…well I’m still kinda thinking about that stuff, but, I’ve been looking into doing something with animals, or photography, or the environment, I guess those are the things I’m passionate about.” Stan said with a smile. “But, at the moment, I’m just focusing on passing the rest of my classes and graduating. I’m not the best student in the world, so, just getting out of high school will be a pretty big event for me, I’m not as smart as Kyle.” He said, looking over at the red head with a small smile.

 

“Shoot, Baby, stop selling yourself short, you’re smart and cute as fuck.” Kyle said with a smile, resting a hand on his lover’s thigh. “That’s why I’m wit you after all.” He said with a flirty wink.

 

The brunette just smiled and tried to hide the blush that was starting to come over his cheeks.

 

“So, have you two started planning the wedding? Where are you gonna have it? When’s it gonna be? You know, weddings take a long time to plan.” Sheila pointed out. “Not to mention, we have to meet Stanley’s parents at some point. If we’re all gonna be family, it would be best we all meet before you two marry.” She said, causing Kyle to groan.

 

“Of course you’re gonna meet them Ma, as for the planning, well, I just proposed, we haven’t even thought about all that stuff yet.” Kyle said, looking over at Stan. “It’s whateva Stan wants, I’ll make sure to give him the perfect wedding, wedding of his dreams.” He said, pressing a kiss to the top of the brunette’s head.

 

“I’ve always kinda wanted an outdoors wedding, I really haven’t thought about it.” Stan admitted, looking at his lover. “Maybe like…by a waterfall or something?” He said, shrugging as he just wanted to give Sheila some kind of answer, the woman scared the shit out of him. “Just as long as we’re together, that’s all that matters to me.” The brunette said, looking over at Kyle.

 

“Oh Sweetie, don’t be so modest, weddings are suppose to be a spectacle!” Sheila said, before smiling. “Just like what are you gonna wear, you have to start shopping for a wedding gown as soon as possible.”

 

“Um…wedding gown?” Stan said, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Well yes! You’re far too pretty to just wear a suit! You have a cute little figure; you need to be all wrapped up in white lace for my son here!” Sheila added. “Don’t worry, you can come back with us to Jersey and we’ll take you to one of the boutiques out there and get you the perfect thing to wear. You know what; you would look absolutely stunning in a ballgown!” She mused, looking like she was starting to get excited. “Oh and a long veil! You’re gonna look perfect, a perfect Jewish princess.” She cooed..

 

“Um…Ma…” Kyle said, looking at Stan before looking back at his mother. “Stan…isn’t Jewish…” He said, clearing his throat a bit.

 

“Not Jewish? But that means you can’t get married at the synagogue!” Sheila screeched.

 

Gerald sighed a little. “Now now, Dear, calm down, I’m sure we can work something out. Stanley, if you don’t mind me asking, what is your…faith?” He asked in a calmer manner.

 

“Oh, I guess Catholic? I mean, that’s what I was raised as, but, my family doesn’t really practice it.” Stan said, starting to feel nervous again. “Um…I’m sure my family wouldn’t mind me getting married in a synagogue, I don’t mind.” He said, having a feeling his father would make a big scene about it. The man was hardly a practicing Catholic, but, Sheila seemed like the kinda person he would want to pick a fight with.

 

  
“Ma, we got plenty of time; we ain’t gettin’ married until Stan graduates anyways.” Kyle pointed out. “We’ll get with his family and hash everythin’ out, it’ll be fine.” The red head said, moving to wrap a muscular arm around his lover’s shoulders, pulling him to his side.

 

Gerald just nodded his head. “Kyle’s right, Sheila, we have plenty of time to get everything ready. Why don’t we just enjoy our time here and visit with our oldest son.” He suggested.

 

“How long are you stayin’ here exactly?” Kyle asked, having a feeling he wasn’t going to like the answer. He had made plans for the weekend. Hanging out with his friends, fucking the pretty brunette he was currently holding onto, and working out, his parents being around kinda fucked over everything he had planned.

 

“Oh, just for the weekend, I’m sure you don’t mind one bit, don’t you Bubbe.” Sheila said, looking at her son. “Plus, gives me a chance to help you clean this pigsty up, and maybe do some redecorating in here.” She mused, looking around. “I noticed you have mirrors on the ceiling of your bedroom Kyle, why do you need those? They seem tacky as hell to me.” She pointed out.

 

Kyle groaned, moving to pinch the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a long weekend, and, he had a feeling before it was all over, his family, and Stan’s family were going to end up meeting. Poor Stan, his parents weren’t even aware they were engaged yet.


	23. Help a Friend Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny needs a favor from Stan, Stan is too nice of a person, a double date involving both Kyle and Butters will prove to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading and enjoy!

“So, Mister Juicehead asked you to marry him.” Kenny said, looking over at Stan as they sat on Kenny’s couch, playing video games. The pair hadn’t spent as much time together as they usually did. Stan had been preoccupied with Kyle and coming out and Kenny, well, he was this close to hooking a cute blond named Butters.

 

Stan nodded his head, focusing on trying to kill Kenny as they played Mortal Kombat together. “Yeah, he did, and, I said yes.” He said, moving to successfully cut off Sub-Zero’s head with Kitana’s bladed fan.

 

“Fuck you, Dude.” Kenny snapped, watching as he just died in the game. He put his controller down and looked at the brunette. “You said yes? Really? You want to spend the rest of your life with this guy?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “I mean, I know you really like him and shit, but, just seems like its moving fast.” He said, before holding up his hands. “Not that I would stop you, you know I always got your back.”

 

Stan sighed a little. “I can’t really explain it, I just…I know… I feel so happy when I’m with him and he really did encourage me to come out and be more comfortable with myself. We aren’t going to do anything until after I graduate.” He said, putting a hand to his cheek, unintentionally showing off the huge rock of an engagement ring he was now sporting.

 

“Whoa! Hold the phone there, Stan! The fuck is this!?” Kenny cried out, grabbing his friend’s hand and looking at the ring. “Holy shit, Dude! This is fucking nuts! Like, how much did he spend on this!?” He added, obviously freaking out over the ring. “Damn, I guess you don’t have to worry about what you are gonna do in the future, obviously this guy has you covered.” He said, causing Stan to frown.

 

“I’m not planning on being some trophy spouse that just sits around all day, I still have shit I want to do.” Stan said, before looking up at the ceiling. “I mean…I still have to figure out what that shit is…but…I don’t want to just freeload off of someone, even if it is my future husband.” He said, looking at the ring on his finger. He knew Kyle would be more than happy to just take care of him, but, that seemed like a waste of his time. He wasn’t the smartest, but, he had hobbies, he liked music, he liked animals, he liked helping people. “I mean, I could even do volunteer work if I wanted to.”

 

“God, you’re such a saint, Stan, you can’t just be a golddigger and mooch off this rich dude who has the total hots for you.” Kenny said. “If I was in your position, I would just sit back, shop all day, and take advantage of it.” He said with a grin. “Hell, I’d even get ass implants if that meant he would keep giving me those dollar bills.”

 

“You are fucking shameless, Dude.” Stan said, bursting into a fit of laughter. “I don’t plan on getting ass implants, or anything else.”

 

“Well, you don’t need them, Stanley; you already got a huge juicy ass.” Kenny said with a laugh, well, until he was pushed off the couch by the brunette.  “Oww! C’mon, it was a compliment!”

 

The brunette rolled his blue eyes. “Keep your comments about my ass to yourself, you perv.” He said, before grinning. “Don’t make me sic Kyle on you.” He threatened, before his grin turned into a smirk. “Or…I could tell Butters you’ve been checking me out.” He said, moving to lightly kick the blond while he was on the ground.

 

“You play dirty, Marsh.” Kenny said, managing to dodge another kick from the brunette as he sat up.

 

“Hey, that’s how I got to where I am today.” Stan said with a smirk, stretching his arms up. “But seriously, how are you and Butters doing? I’m sure his parents don’t know he’s been flirting with you. If they did, they probably would have locked him in a cage by now.”

 

“Nah Man, we’ve been really careful. His psycho parents check his phone every night so we’ve had to either talk at school or I’ve had to pass him notes.” Kenny said, before grinning. “Well, unless I feel lucky and go sneak into his bedroom after his parents fall asleep.” He said, rubbing his hands together. “Nothing cuter than Butters all dolled up in his nightgown and moaning when I kiss him.” He said, waggling his eyebrows.

 

“God, you’re a fucking perv.” Stan said. “I’m sure Butters is moaning at any little touch, he’s like an ultra virgin or something.” He said with a giggle, thinking back to his first time. God, Kyle would have killed Butters…

 

“Yeah I’m a perv, everyone knows that, and, I’ve accepted that about myself, I have made peace with it.” Kenny said, managing to get back up on the couch. “Besides, you can’t talk shit to me, not when you’re getting rammed up the ass by Jersey Shore.”

 

“Hey, getting it up the ass from a guy with a huge dick is hard work. It’s not for the faint of heart.” Stan said, causing Kenny to groan.

 

“Man, I don’t want to know about his dick! Now I’m gonna think about it when I see him again! Thanks a lot Fucker!” Kenny snapped, before crossing his arms over his chest. “Thanks to that, you now owe me a favor.”

 

“A favor? I don’t owe you shit, McCormick.” Stan said, before sighing. He was too nice for his own damn good. “But, just because I’m curious, what is it you want from me?”

 

“Well, Stanley, you see, Butters and I want to do normal couple shit, you know, like go out on dates, but, his fucking parents won’t let him go out alone with a guy.” Kenny explained. “So, I was wondering…if maybe…you and The Situation would consider going on a double date with us. That way it just looks like he’s hanging out with friends.” He said, looking over at the brunette. “C’mon Stan, do it for me, for Kenny, your best friend since you were five years old! Help him get a little ass!” He said, nearly groveling as he grabbed the brunette’s shoulders and lightly shook him.

 

“Fine! God, don’t be so pathetic about it, Dude.” Stan said, moving to grab Kenny’s hands and force them off his shoulders. “If it means that much to you, we’ll double date with you and Butters. I have no idea how Kyle is going to take someone like Butters, but, we’ll just have to see.” He said, moving to look down at his ring. “And the place has to be somewhere I pick.” He said, laying his offer on the table. “That’s what I’m giving your pathetic ass, take it or leave it.”

 

“Fine, we’ll go wherever you want to go, just, keep it cheap, huh? Some of us aren’t as rich as your Jersey boy.” Kenny said.

 

“Don’t worry; we aren’t going to go to Mizuna or anything.” Stan said, waving his hand in the air. “Besides, I’m sure Kyle will be happy to get out. He’s been stuck with his parents this whole weekend and I know it’s been driving him crazy. His dad is really nice, but, his mom is…well…she’s something…” He said, thinking about Sheila. He never thought a five foot tall woman could intimidate an extremely muscular over six foot man, but, she did. It was kind of funny in a way; his fiancé’s macho bravado apparently could be struck down by his mother. He actually had to lie and say he had homework to get out of going with Kyle to drop his parents off at the airport. He really didn’t want to have to deal with that awkwardness until it was absolutely necessary.

 

“Sounds cool, Man, I’ll talk to Butters tomorrow at school and then text you when I got it all figured out. I trust you’ll talk to your man before than about it.” Kenny said, picking up his controller again so they could go another round in Mortal Kombat.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll talk to him tonight, we’re having dinner at his place to celebrate his parents going home.” Stan said, before smiling a bit. They weren’t only going to have dinner; he had a feeling his lover was going to want an all night sex marathon to get all the stress he had out. Yes, that sounded like such a good stress reliever. His poor man, his poor muscular sexy man… He was so lost in thought about his urges he didn’t even realize Kenny had destroyed Kitana with Sub-Zero.


	24. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan helps Butters get ready for his big date with Kenny. Kyle and Kenny have a one on one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your continued support!
> 
> kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!

Butters smiled a little as he looked back at Stan who was currently helping him with his hair. “Stan, I can’t tell you how much I appreciate this! I get to go on a date with Ken thanks to you.” The blond said, sounding extremely excited for the entire thing. He never got to go out thanks to how strict his parents were.

 

Stan smiled a little. “It’s no problem, Kenny’s my best friend, I want to help him out, and, I want to help you out too.” The brunette said. “I just hope you don’t mind my boyfriend, he can be a little…in your face about stuff.” The brunette said, thinking about Kyle. “He’s a good guy, but, he’s from Jersey so he’s abrasive.” He admitted.

 

Butters shook his head. “Oh no! I don’t mind at all! I’m actually excited to meet him. Kenny has talked about how happy he makes you. I’m just happy you finally get to be yourself.” He said. “By the way, your outfit is so cute!” He said, looking at the brunette who was wearing a rather cute feminine black jump suit with a flared out pant and tied in middle, fashioned with a bow.

 

“Thanks, Kyle bought it for me.” Stan said, blushing a little as he finished up helping Butters get ready. It was insane how much life had changed for him. Months ago he was a womanizing football player, now, he was basically in drag, openly gay, dating a man, and now helping another guy get all dolled up for a date with his best friend! Life was funny, but, he had never been happier. Who would have thought just giving in to your desires could make everything so much better.

 

“Kenny mentioned to me he had a lot of money.” Butters said simply.

 

“Of course he did.” Stan said with a sigh, rolling his eyes. “But, that isn’t why I love him.”

 

“Oh, I know! Just like how I love Ken for who he is, not for anything else.” Butters pointed out, moving to stand up and straighten out his light pink tunic. “So, do I look okay?” He asked in a nervous fashion. “This is my first date…ever…” He said in a rather embarrassed fashion.

 

“You look great! Don’t be so nervous, Kenny really likes you, we’re gonna have a good time, and you will have me and Kyle there for a buffer if you get too nervous.” Stan assured, putting a hand on the blond’s shoulder.

 

“Thanks Stan, I promise I’ll find some way to thank you.” The blond said sweetly, watching as the brunette handed him a lipgloss tube and instructed him to put some on his lips.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Kenny didn’t really know Kyle all that well; they had only really talked a few times. The Jersey juicehead was intimidating to look at, but, according to Stan, he was just a big teddy bear. They were both waiting for their dates to finish getting ready and the blond was itching for a smoke. He knew both Butters and Stan would get on his ass for smoking, but, he was fucking nervous! He patted himself down and found a pack in his pocket, pulling a cigarette out as he sat on the steps in front of Stan’s house.

 

Kyle had been looking at his phone the entire time, resting his back against his Mustang. He was decked out in his Jersey best, a tight black t-shirt with a gold chain necklace and designer jeans. His hair was jelled to perfection as usual, and, he smelled of expensive cologne. He looked up when he saw Kenny light up the cigarette.

 

“Hey, you got another one of those?” Kyle asked, pushing off of his car and walking over to Kenny.

 

“Yeah, I got a spare.” Kenny said, handing it to the red head. “You smoke?”

 

“Yeah, but, since I started dating Stan, he’s been on my ass to quit so, I only smoke once in awhile.” Kyle said, causing Kenny to laugh as he threw his best friend’s boyfriend his lighter.

 

“Glad I’m not the only one he’s bitching at about smoking.” Kenny said, taking a puff as he watched the red head sit down next to him. “So…how are you and Stan doing? I mean, I figured I should ask…you’re dating my best friend, Dude.”

 

Kyle laughed as he blew out some smoke. “Hey, I got you man, you got your right to wanna check in on me, you hear?” He said, taking another drag before looking at the blond. “Things goin’ good, we gonna get married after he graduates and I’m gonna take care of him.” He said, looking at Kenny.

 

“Well, I’ve never seen Stan happier before since he started dating you. I was worried about him before you came along. He has a history of depression and I could see it was starting to get the better of him again.  But, he’s been all sunshine and lollipops since he came out and started going out with you. So for that, I thank you.” Kenny said, giving a nod of respect.

 

Kyle smiled a little. “I’m glad I can make him so happy, he makes me happier then I’ve eva been in my whole fucking life. Man, I feel like a fool when I’m around him because the moment I see those pretty blue eyes, I realize I’m with the person I wanna spend the rest of my life with.”

 

“Hey, that’s pretty poetic.” Kenny said with a smirk. “You should totally use that line on Stan; he is a sucker when it comes to that artsy shit.” He said, arching his back as he finished up his cigarette.

 

“I know exactly what my Baby likes, but, I’ll keep that in mind.” Kyle said, before looking over at the blond. “So, you’re goin’ out with someone you’ve been pretty sweet on tonight, huh? Gonna get some ass, Bro?”

 

“Hell, I would love some fucking ass from Butters, but, it’s gonna take some time. Butters parents are nutjobs who barely let him go out of his house, getting him comfortable enough to have sex is gonna be a process, and, I’m not about to do anything to make him uncomfortable.”

 

“You’re a fucking decent guy; I can see why my Baby is friends with you.” Kyle said, quickly putting his cigarette out when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs from inside. 

 

Kyle couldn’t help but smile when he saw how gorgeous Stan looked in that outfit he had bought for him. God he was gorgeous, how did he get so fucking lucky? He stood up and watched the door open, his boyfriend stepping out.

 

“Baby, baby, baby, you look so damn fine!” Kyle said, looking the brunette up and down with lusty green eyes. “Gonna have to keep you on my arm all day long, don’t want some fucker gettin’ any ideas with you lookin’ so good.” He said, leaning down to press a smoldering kiss to the brunette’s painted glossy lips, a large hand going to grope that plump ass. Kyle was never one who was afraid to show physical attraction, it was just a Jersey thing.

 

Stan smiled and pulled away after a few moments, a blush on his pale cheeks. “You look good too; I love that shirt, shows off those muscles I love so much.” He said, resting his head on Kyle’s chest as large arms wrapped around his waist.

 

“Hey you two, no PDA, m’kay?” Kenny said in his best Mister Mackey impression that made Stan burst out into a fit of laughter.

 

“Oh my God, never do that again, that was disturbing.” Stan said, trying to stop laughing as he looked back to see Butters coming down the steps. He had to smile; the blond looked cute as a button in his light pink tunic and white leggings.

 

“Hi Ken.” Butters said softly, looking over at the taller blond with a sweet but nervous smile on his lips. “You look…really…good.” He said, his cheeks going bright red as he glanced over to Stan who was still in the arms of the muscular red head.

 

Kenny smiled a little. “Hey Buttercup, you look amazing.” He said, going over to his date for the evening. “I like it…pink really suits you.” He said, deciding to keep his hands to himself, not wanting to scare off the innocent blond.

 

“Oh…thanks! Stan helped me get ready.” Butters said, flashing a sweet smile to his date. “I’m really excited for this. Thanks for taking me out Ken.”

 

“Hey, it’s something I’ve wanted to do for a long time.” Kenny said, moving to take the smaller blond’s hand as they all made their way to Kyle’s car. The red head had been kind enough to offer to drive.

 

“Oh, Kyle, this is Butters, he goes to school with Kenny and I.” Stan said, stopping the group before they could get into the green Mustang. “Butters, this is my boyfriend Kyle, he goes to school at CU Denver.” He said with a smile.

 

“Nice to meet ya.” Kyle said, giving the blond a small smile. He could tell the poor blond was basically made of glass; he didn’t want to scare him. “Any friend of Stan’s is okay in my book.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you too Kyle, thank you so much for driving all of us.” Butters said. “It’s so nice to meet the guy Stan has been going on and on about.” He added with a giggle.

 

Kyle couldn’t help but smirk at that. “Baby, you talking all nice about me while I’m not around? You’re just the sweetest fucking thing.” He said, giving the brunette a small smack on the ass.

 

“Don’t give him a bigger head then he already has, Butters.” Stan teased, causing Kyle to add a small pinch to the ass before opening the passenger door for him.

 

“Well, let’s hit this bitch people, it’s gonna be lit as fuck.” Kyle said with a grin.

 


	25. Horror Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The double date has begun. Kyle wants to help Kenny out. Everyone has their thoughts on how big of a slut Stan is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter, but, hope you still enjoy!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading!

Stan smiled as he sat next to his boyfriend as they scooted into the booth at the small Italian restaurant they had decided on. He was excited to be able to be on a double date with his fiancé and his best friend. He knew Kenny had to be somewhat nervous, and poor Butters was even more nervous than Kenny. He looked over at his lover and moved to put a hand on his thigh, watching as Kyle picked up a menu and started glancing it over. He noticed Butters and Kenny were sitting a little far apart, a pink tinge already on the smaller blond’s cheeks.

 

“What you wanna get Babe?” Kyle asked, casually wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. Unlike the other couple across from them, they were obviously very comfortable being together and being affectionate.

 

“Oh, I don’t know yet, the pasta looks good, but, I feel like I’ve been gaining weight since I dropped out of football, so, I wanna be careful.” Stan said, causing Kyle to scoff.

 

“Baby, you look perfect; don’t even start with that nonsense.” The red head said, giving the smaller brunette a squeeze. “Get what you want, besides, I like that you got curves to ya, more to play around with.” He said, causing his boyfriend to slap his arm.

 

Stan sighed and rolled his eyes before looking back at Kenny and Butters. “So, this is your first date, that’s cool, it must be nice to actually go out and be together without Butters’ parents breathing down his neck.” He said with a smile.

 

“Yeah, it is nice; this is the first time I’ve been out with friends since…um…middle school graduation!” Butters said sweetly, causing Kyle to nearly spit his drink out. “I really like hanging out with other people, it gets so boring just being in my room or with my parents all the time.” He said, sounding so sweet about it, but, a tinge of sadness behind it.

 

Kenny moved to rest his hand on Butters. “Hey, you don’t have to worry about being alone. I’m here for ya, and, I’m sure we can blackmail these two to go out with us again.” He said, flashing the smaller blond a charming smile.

 

Butters smiled and leaned over to press a chaste kiss to Kenny’s cheek, his own cheeks rosy from his blush. “You’re so sweet Ken.” He cooed.

 

Kyle smiled and chuckled a bit at that. “That’s cute right there.” He said, looking over at Stan. “Kinda makes me think of you when we first started dating, Baby. I mean now, you’re a fucking slut, but back then, you were all innocent.” He teased.

 

“Hey! I’m not a slut!” Stan snapped, shutting his menu and giving his fiancé a glare.

 

Kenny snickered and shook his head. “I’m gonna have to agree with Kyle on this one, you’re a total slut Stan, just accept it! Nothing wrong with it!” He said, managing to dodge a napkin that Stan hurled at him.

 

“Leave Stan alone, I’m sure he’s not as big of a slut as you are both making him out to be.” Butters said, trying to come to the brunette’s defense.

 

Stan just huffed and shook his head. “Fine, I’m a huge slut, you all got it.” He said, before looking at his boyfriend. “For starting all this shit, you’re buying me dessert.” He snapped, tossing the menu on the red head’s lap.

 

“Oh c’mon Baby, I’m just messin’ with ya.” Kyle said, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of the brunette’s head. “You know I love you.” He added, giving Stan a squeeze.

 

The waiter came up to them and the couples placed their orders. After dinner they were planning on seeing a movie. Kyle had suggested a horror film to hopefully get Kenny a little bit of action. Butters seemed like the type who got easily scared; a horror movie would be perfect for the little blond to cuddle up with him. He liked Kenny, he was good people, and one thing he lived by was helping a fellow bro get some ass.

 

~*The Movies*~

 

“Buckets of Blood? That’s the movie you guys want to see?” Stan asked, looking at his phone at movie times and titles as they pulled up to the theater.

 

“Yeah, I like horror movies, you like horror movies, it will be fun.” Kyle said with a smile.

 

“What do you think Buttercup? You okay with a horror movie?” Kenny asked, smiling as he watched Butters shyly take his hand. “If not, we can see something else.” He said.

 

“Um…no it’s fine…I think it’ll be okay. Plus, if I get scared, you’ll be there.” Butters said sweetly, letting Kenny lead him to the ticket counter.

 

Instead of following after them, Stan stopped Kyle, resting a hand on his chest. “Was this horror movie your idea? I know you want to help Kenny get some ass, but believe me when I say Butters is like the most sheltered person in the world. It’s gonna take more than just a scary movie to get Butters to loosen up.” He said.

 

“Hey, worth a shot, right? I mean, don’t know if you don’t try. I like Kenny, the guy is decent, it’s only the right thing to do to help him get some ass.” Kyle said, looking down at Stan. “Besides…I didn’t just suggest it for them.” He said, a smirk crossing his lips as he let his hand slide down and rest on his lover’s pert ass. “You can get all scared and hold onto me all tight.” He purred, pressing a kiss to the brunette’s lip. “Maybe you can even give me a handjob while we’re watchin’ it, be kinda sexy, don’t ya think?”

 

“You’re such a perv.” Stan said with a laugh. “I’m not jacking you off in the theater, I will in the bathroom, but, not the theater, I do have some standards.” The brunette said simply, smiling as Kyle leaned down and kissed him sweetly. “I also hope you know, most horror movies don’t scare me.” He pointed out.

 

“Well, you could always just pretend you’re scared.” Kyle suggested, smiling as he grabbed his lover’s hand and started walking towards the ticket counter. “I think you would be fuckin’ adorable if you cuddled up to me because you were scared.”

 

Stan smiled; he thought it was kinda funny how Kyle could want to see him as both the sexy slutty type, and also, the adorable innocent type. Well, he certainly could be both, he had become quite the expert on what Kyle liked, and, he prided himself on that. “I’ll think about it.” Stan said, watching as Kyle pulled out his wallet to pay for their tickets.

 


	26. Buckets of Blood the Movie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The double date continues. Butters is getting more comfortable with Kenny. Stan and Kyle need to start planning for a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading! I hope you are still enjoying!
> 
> I also wanted to say thank you for all the kind notes, fanart, and other awesome stuff people have sent me based on this story! If you ever have anything you want to share with me please leave a message/link in the comments! I love fanart!

They were getting seated in the theater and Stan had to smile as Kenny and Butters took their seats. Kenny had bought Butters a big bag of popcorn and a drink, spoiling the little blond before they sat down for their gore fest of a movie. He hoped Butters wouldn’t be too scared by the movie. He knew Kyle had good intentions for picking the horror film, but, he didn’t realize how sheltered Butters was.

 

Kyle was already getting to work on his own ulterior motives with wrapping his arm around Stan and pressing kisses to his slender neck. “Gonna get all scared and hang all over me, Babydoll?” He asked, not even waiting for the lights to go out to start feeling up his gorgeous fiancée. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” He purred. “I got these big muscles perfect for beatin’ down anythin’ that needs a beat down.”

 

“Kyle…” Stan said, blushing as he rested a hand on his boyfriend’s chest. “At least wait till the lights go out.” The brunette said slapping playfully at the muscular red head.

 

“I just can’t help myself, you’re so gorgeous.” Kyle said. “Promise me you’ll at least pretend to be scared? I’ll think it’s fucking cute.”

 

“I’ll try.” The brunette said, moving to press a kiss to Kyle’s cheek. “I thought you planned all of this to help Kenny get some ass.” He said.

 

“Hey, doesn’t hurt for me to get some ass too, especially when you got such a fine ass, Baby.” Kyle said, glancing over to where Kenny was whispering into Butters’ ear and making him giggle and blush. “Besides, looks like your boy is doin’ pretty good on his own.” He said, nodding his head in respect. “He knows what he’s doin’.” He said with a smirk.

 

“Kenny was always a bit of a player that’s why I was surprised he was so into Butters. I don’t think Butters has even dated anyone before.” Stan said, watching as the other couple looked like they were enjoying each other’s company as the light started to dim.

 

The movie started to play and Stan felt a muscular arm hold him close and his hand rest on his thigh. The screen quickly filled with blood effects and loud crackling sounds of thunder. Stan actually felt himself tense up a bit. He wasn’t sure if it was because he knew Kyle wanted him to snuggle with him and act all scared, or, if loud noises always freaked him out!

 

“Oh!” Butters cried out, clinging onto Kenny after the opening thunder sound effect. “That was so scary!” He said softly, causing Kenny to gently grab his hand and tried to comfort him.

 

“It’s okay Buttercup, if you get really scared let me know and we can go into the lobby.” Kenny whispered in the blond’s ear, giving him a small smile.

 

Butters nodded his head and smiled. “O-Okay…thanks Ken…”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Stan was actually pretty surprised, this movie was actually scary. He thought it was going to be stupid; it was called Buckets of Blood for God’s sake! He thought it was just going to be some stupid gore fest but, it was about a serial killer who was draining people of their blood! What the fuck! Did Kyle fucking know this was what the movie was about!? He actually felt himself jump a bit when the killer popped out from behind the girl he was stalking.

 

“Ah!” He cried out, groping for Kyle’s muscular arm to hold onto.

 

Kyle had to smirk a little when he heard Stan cry out in fear and grab onto him. He quickly held onto Stan and leaned over so he could whisper in his ear. “You scared, Baby? Thought horror movies didn’t scare you.” He said.

 

“Usually…they don’t…but…he’s draining blood from people!” Stan snapped in a whisper yell. “I thought it was going to be a slasher film!” He said, taking in a deep breath as he held onto his lover’s muscular arm. “Dude...” He said, looking away as the blood was bringing drained.

 

Kyle smiled a little and moved to hold onto his fiancée. “Don’t worry Baby, stick with me, nothin’ will eva get you. But, maybe to make sure you can sleep over at my place tonight.” He said, pressing a kiss to his lover’s cheek. “I’ll protect you from everythin’ that goes bump in the night.” He purred.

 

“Whose gonna protect me from you though?” The brunette asked, resting a hand on his lover’s muscular chest.

 

“Oh…there is no gettin’ away from be Baby.” Kyle said with a smirk. “I already got you and you ain’t goin’ anywhere.” He said, feeling himself getting hard. God, it turned him on so much when Stan got all clingy and adorable, it just made him want to protect him… Stan was so small and sweet; he just wanted to punch anything to death that even tried to fuck with him. “Baby…I’m getting a boner.” He decided to say.

 

“You’re getting turned on by this?” Stan said, looking at his boyfriend with concern.

 

“Fuck no, I’m gettin’ hard with you clinging onto me like this…acting all scared…it’s just cute…” Kyle said. “I can’t help myself, you always make hard. Why can’t you just…jerk me off a little?”

 

“I’m not going to jerk you off in the movie theater.” Stan said with a frown. “I’ll jerk you off in the bathroom.”

 

“Then I need to go to the fucking bathroom, and, would you look at that? So do you!” Kyle said, standing up from his seat and helping Stan up, directing him towards the stairs that would lead them out of the screening room.

 

“Kyle! Don’t you want to see the end of the movie?” Stan asked, finding himself dragged out by his date.

 

“Do you? I don’t give a fuck about this.” Kyle said simply. “I care about you going down on me Babydoll.”

 

Stan sighed. “Fuck it, the movie sucks anyways.”

 

“Might as well be sucking on something else then right?” Kyle said with a smirk, causing his lover to slap at his chest.

 

~*~*~

 

Kenny saw Kyle whisk Stan out of his seat and out of the theater. He had an idea of what was going on, but, right now, he didn’t really care because Butters was in his arms.

 

“T-This…is pretty scary…” Butters said, holding onto Kenny as tight as he could. “Would you be mad if we…um…went into the lobby?” He asked softly.

 

“Yeah, of course Buttercup.” Kenny said, standing up and helping his date up. “We’re having a date I want you to enjoy it.” He said, moving to hold onto the smaller blond’s hand and lead him out of the theater.

 

“I don’t know how people can like movies like that… It was so scary and gross!” Butters said, holding onto Kenny’s arm. “I’m sorry Ken…I didn’t mean to insult something you like…”

 

“Nah, I don’t give a shit about that stuff, it was just a movie Stan’s boyfriend picked out.” Kenny said, deciding not to tell Butters it was a ploy get some ass. He led them out of the theater and into the lobby, his eyes adjusting to the light. “Plus, I don’t think Kyle and Stan are gonna finish the movie either…”

 

“Where did they go?” Butters asked in an innocent fashion. “Oh, I hope Stan didn’t get sick from seeing all that nasty gore!”

 

“I’m sure they're fine.” Kenny said, having a feeling of exactly what Stan was doing right now. “So….Butters…would you…maybe be interested in going out again with me?” He asked, before smiling. “I had a lot of fun today and I really like you…”

 

Butters smiled sweetly. “Oh Ken, I would love that! I just have to find a way to get out of my house. My parents are so strict.” He said, his blue eyes fluttering. “I can’t wait to graduate in a few months. I want to get out of my house. It’s like I’m a prisoner most of the time. I don’t feel like….a normal teenager like everyone else.”

 

“Buttercup…” Kenny said. “I promise, after we graduate we can be together more often, hell, if you want to, we can move in together.” He said, smiling when Butters smiled brightly.

 

“Oh! I’d love that more than anything! I really like you too Ken…I do…and I really appreciate you being so sweet and sensitive with me… I know I’m…not as willing to do things as fast as other people you dated.” Butters said softly.

 

“I just want you to be comfortable, I don’t want to do anything to scare you…” Kenny said, before feeling soft lips on his own.

 

“I know, you’re a good guy Ken, that’s why I wanna be with you.” Butters said, moving to press another tender kiss to the taller blond’s lips. After a few moments he pulled away and looked up at Kenny. “I was thinking of maybe getting some tips from Stan so we could…try and start to go a little further.” He said with a blush. “I’ll make sure to leave my window open so you can come visit me at night.”

 

Kenny couldn’t contain his grin. “Baby, I’d love that more than anything.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

“God…you’re so good at giving head, Babydoll.” Kyle said, zipping up his fly as he helped Stan clean up the cum around his lips. “How did I get so lucky?” He asked, opening the stall they were holed up in and helping his fiancée out.

 

“Just lucky I suppose.” Stan cooed, moving to grab some lipgloss from his bag and reapplying it to his lips and looking in the mirror. “How did you mess up my hair so much during that?” He asked, running his nails through his hair to try and fix it.

 

“Just that good Baby, I always blow you away.” Kyle said with a smirk.

 

“Yeah, you got it, that’s it.” Stan said in a sarcastic, yet, teasing tone. He laughed as he made sure he was all straightened out.

 

Kyle just laughed and gave his lover’s ass a little swat. “So, Baby, you are graduating in two months, right?” He said, gently moving to grab onto his lover’s hand. “We should probably talk to your parents about our engagement.  I mean…we gotta start planning a wedding and shit.”

 

Stan nodded his head. “I know…I’ve just been so caught up with everything… But…I want to tell my parents and I want to start planning. I’m really excited; I can’t believe soon enough we’ll be married.” He said with a smile.

 

“I’m excited too, Cutie.” Kyle said, pressing a kiss to the top of his lover’s head. “I’ve gotta get you a kickass graduation present.” He said with a smile, seeing Kenny and Butters were already out in the lobby waiting for them. He had to smile at how Kenny had an arm wrapped around the smaller blond’s waist, holding him close.

 

“You guys ready to go too? Movie kinda sucked huh?” Stan said with a smile, holding onto Kyle’s arm.

 

“Yeah, but, what can you do?” Kenny said, looking down at Butters with a smile. “Besides, it was for the best anyways.”

 


	27. Graduation Caps and Wedding Gowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation is coming up fast and Stan still needs to tell his parents he is engaged to Kyle. Kyle wants to start planning the wedding for right after Stan's high school graduation. Stan and Craig go looking for wedding gowns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> happy reading!

“So, you decided you wanted to wear a wedding gown instead of a suit?” Craig asked, walking next to Stan as the pair were out and about looking for wedding gowns.

 

“Yeah, I think they are more unique then just wearing a suit, I mean, Kyle will be wearing a suit, and he’s gonna look sexy in it, I want to stand out some.” Stan said, looking a bit intimidated as they walked around the luxury shopping center. Kyle had insisted his bride to be should wear only the best, so, he told him to look for designer wear, not David’s Bridal clearance.

 

“Hey, no arguments here, you should look anything but basic on your wedding day.” Craig said, smiling as he tugged Stan’s arm into the Vera Wang boutique. “If I ever get married to Tweek, you bet your ass I’m going to wear an expensive ass wedding gown. It would be hilarious to see my dad fucking pass out over it, and, I like to give off the illusion I’m much more innocent then I actually am.” He said simply.

 

Stan had to laugh at that. “That must be a hard illusion to create.” He teased.

 

“Fuck off, Slut; I’m not the one getting married to the Situation.” Craig said in a lighthearted tone.

 

“Hey, he’s more like that Paulie guy then the Situation.” Stan quipped back, laughing as they walked into the expensive looking boutique.

 

“And why is that? Now I have to fucking know.”The other brunette asked.

 

“Mostly the hair.” Stan said, before shaking his head. “Don’t tell Kyle I said any of this stuff. He fucking hates when I compare him to the Jersey Shore bros.”

 

“My lips are sealed…unless you piss me off.” Craig said with a smirk, looking through some of the gowns. “By that, I mean, you better make me a bridesmaid, Bitch.” He said, his grey eyes going wide when he looked at the price tags on one of the gowns. “Holy shit…”

 

“I told Kyle I was fine finding a gown in a thrift store or something. He almost had a heart attack when I suggested that. He said no future wife of his was wearing used clothes.” Stan said, uncomfortable with the prices as well. He had never been one who wanted or needed luxury goods, but, he supposed he needed to get use to it. He knew how Kyle got; the man liked living his extravagant Jersey lifestyle.

 

“So, are you guys gonna move out of Colorado?” Craig decided to ask, pulling a few dresses he thought looked nice. “I mean…good for you, I’m jealous, I can’t wait to get out of this hellhole.”

 

“Kyle wants to go back to Jersey to go to law school, so, we probably will, but, he has to finish his undergrad degree here first, so, we’ll be here for a few more years. I’m kinda happy about that; I would really miss my parents.” Stan admitted with a blush, looking through the dresses Craig had pulled. “I’m not great with change. Look at how long it took for me to just come out and start dressing how I like.”

 

“Don’t let being scared hold you back, if you really love this guy, enough to marry him, you’re gonna have to go with him when he leaves.” Craig pointed out, before smiling a little. “But, right now, let’s just focus on the dress; you want to look good right?” He said. “So, have you decided what kinda bride you want to be?”

 

Stan raised an eyebrow at that. “What kind of bride? There is more than one kind?” He asked.

 

“Well…yeah… I mean…you could go the slutty route.” Craig said, holding up a short sleeveless wedding dress. “Or, you could be like a princess.” He said, showing off a rather gorgeous ballgown dress. “Or…something that shows off your body but still classy.” He pointed out, pointing to a mermaid style gown that was hanging on the wall.

 

“I…didn’t realize this was going to be so complicated… I just thought I would walk in and find something…” Stan admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Man, I need more help with this; I need to tell my parents I’m engaged so my mom can help me.”

 

“You still haven’t told your parents? Bitch, graduation is coming up and your man already said he wanted to get married right after that. You better get your ass home tonight and tell them.” Craig chastised.

 

“I know, you’re right, you’re right.” Stan said with a sigh. “I’ll text Kyle and tell him to come over tonight so we can tell my parents.” He said, before smiling a little as he found a dress that interested him. “Hey, look at this one, it’s cute, it has that retro look to it.” He said, holding up a rather cute white dress with a flared out skirt and tied in the back by a large white bow. “Do you think Kyle would like this?” He asked, smiling in a lovesick manner at the thought of marrying the man he had fallen in love with.

 

Craig actually managed to break his stoic expression and break into a small smile. He and Stan had become pretty good friends since he had helped him come into his own fashion wise. “I think he’ll like you in whatever you end up wearing. He’s fucking nuts about you.” He said, before nodding his head in approval at the dress. It was just so…Stan. Of course Marsh would pick out some 60s style wedding gown, he always was obsessed with classic rock and the 60s and 70s, it made perfect sense.

 

“Just…tell your parents tonight, Dumbass.” Craig said, taking a closer look at the dress and nudging the other brunette playfully.

 

~*The Marsh Household*~

 

“Thanks for coming over tonight.” Stan said with a smile, walking towards the green Mustang his fiancé was stepping out of. “I just…I want to tell them tonight…I want to start planning.” He said softly.

 

Kyle smiled, leaning down to press a tender kiss to his lover’s lips. “Of course Baby, you know I’ve wanted to tell them.” He said, wrapping an arm around his fiancée’s waist. He was sporting a pair of designer jeans and an open black dress shirt that showed off his chest tattoo and his abs. Of course he had his gold chain around his neck; he wanted to look his best when he told the Marsh family the good news. He did want his future in-laws to like him. Hell, things were going to get crazy when he had to have his family meet Stan’s. He could only imagine how that was going to go down.

 

“I don’t want to hide my ring anymore.” Stan said, sporting the large diamond engagement ring Kyle had given him. “I think my dad might have a heart attack when he sees this.” He said, looking down at the ring with a smile.

 

“Well, I’m sure he’ll wanna stick around to walk you down the aisle, Cutie.” Kyle said with a wink, pressing a kiss to the top of Stan’s head.

 

Stan just laughed and opened the door and already heard the football game playing and smelling his mother’s cooking. “Mom, Dad, I’m home! Kyle is with me!” He cried out, seeing his father peak his head out from the living room.

 

“Hey Kyle, my man!” Randy said, smiling as he got up from his chair and made his way over to his son and his boyfriend. “Broncos are playing, wanna watch with me, big guy?” He asked. Honestly, he loved Kyle! It was like having the best of both worlds. Stan was happy he didn’t have to live a lie anymore, and, he still got someone to watch football with.

 

“Dad, actually we wanted to talk to you and Mom about something, football can wait.” Stan said, causing both Kyle and Randy to groan. “Oh c’mon, they are just playing the Bills; the Bills have never been good.” He said, rolling his eyes as he watched his mother come into the room.

 

“What’s going on, Sweetie?” Sharon asked, smiling as she saw Kyle.  “Nice to see you again Kyle.”

 

“Nice to see you too Misses Marsh.” Kyle said, looking down at Stan. “I hope you don’t mind me comin’ ova here outta the blue.”

 

“Of course not, why don’t we all have a seat in the living room.” Sharon said, moving to snatch the remote away from Randy and turn off the TV. “What did you want to talk to us about?” She asked, watching as Stan sat next to the red head on the couch.

 

“It’s not bad news, is it? Because, I don’t need that right now.” Randy said, before raising an eyebrow. “Stanley…you aren’t…pregnant somehow…are you?”

 

Stan just gave his father an incredulous look. “No…I haven’t become a scientific wonder yet.” He said dryly.

 

“Hey, I just want to make sure! All kinds of crazy shit is going on now in days, who knows, male pregnancy could be the next big thing. The future is now, Stanley.” Randy said matter of factly.

 

“I’m not pregnant!” Stan cried out, before calming himself down. He needed to get through his father’s nonsense if he wanted to tell them what was going on. “But…it is good news, well; I hope you will see it as good news.” He said, looking over at Kyle with a smile. He felt the red head rest a hand on his knee and give it a comforting squeeze.

 

“Mom, Dad, Kyle…asked me to marry him…and I said yes.” Stan said, moving to show of the large diamond engagement ring he was sporting.

 

“HOLY SHIT!” Randy cried out. “Look at the size of that fucking diamond! That had to cost a fucking fortune!” He sputtered out. “I mean…I know rocks…and that rock…is a ROCK!”

 

“Marry? You are going to get married? When are you planning on doing that?” Sharon asked, looking at the ring herself.

 

“I wanna marry him after he graduates from high school.” Kyle interjected. “But we didn’t wanna start planning anything until we told you. My parents already know.”

 

Randy was quiet for a moment, looking like he was thinking. After a few minutes he broke into a smile. “Well, I’m totally okay with this.” He said simply. “This is great! Stan is marrying some rich guy!  I don’t have to worry about supporting him, I can finally get that new big ass TV I’ve wanted! Not to mention, Sharon, when we’re old, they can buy us a condo in Boca or something!” He said, looking like he had just hit the jackpot.

 

Sharon sighed. “Yeah, that’s great Randy.” She said, before looking at Stan.

 

“Stanley, are you sure about this? I know you two love each other, but, you’re both so young.” She said, sounding a little concerned.

 

“Mom, I know you’re worried, but, I love him… I’ve never felt like this about someone before, and, I don’t think anyone else in the world will make me feel like Kyle makes me feel.” Stan said, before pausing. “Plus, didn’t you and Dad get married right after high school?”

 

“Well…yes…we did but…” Sharon sighed and just smiled. “I just want to make sure you know how big of a step this is, Sweetie. You’re my baby after all, I just want to protect you.”

 

Kyle had to smile at that. “I gotcha Misses Marsh, believe me, I do. I can promise you this. I will take care of Stan and love him, treat him like he should be treated. I’ll be happy every morning when I wake up and see him laying in bed next to me.” He said, rubbing his fiancee’s back. “Plus, we ain’t goin’ anywhere till after I get my undergrad degree, so, we’ll still be around for a few years.”

 

“You’re thinking of moving?” Randy asked. “Stanley?”

 

“Well…yeah…in the future… I mean Kyle wants to go to Columbia or Harvard to get his law degree, I’d go with him.” Stan said. “But, it wouldn’t be for awhile.” He added. “Please I know I’m young, but, I love him, I’ve never been so happy…please…give us your blessings.” He said softly.

 

Sharon sighed. “Well, if this is really what you want…your father and I support you.” She said. “But, I think it would be nice to meet Kyle’s parents before we start planning anything.”

 

Kyle held up his hand and smiled. “I’m one step ahead of ya on that. My folks invited you both to come up to Jersey this weekend so we can all get togetha.” He said, handing Randy a pair of plane tickets. “Don’t worry, its first class, nothing but the best for my future in-laws.”

 

Randy just nodded his head. “Yeah, I like this, I like this a lot! Kyle, my man, if your parents are anything like you, I’m sure we are all going to get along just fine.” He said, not realizing the terror that was awaiting him in New Jersey.

 


	28. Broflovki's Meet The Marsh's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marsh's arrive in New Jersey. Sheila is still not Stan's biggest fan. Randy is seeing the financial opportunities with Stan getting married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just got back from a business trip and a vacation so thank you for sticking with me! Normal updates will continue!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always appreciated!

“Well, this is pretty exciting, isn’t it Princess?” Randy said, looking over at Stan as they got off the plane that had just landed at Newport Airport in New Jersey. “Man, remind me never to fly coach again! That first class was the way to go! I feel so relaxed!” He added, moving to pat Stan on the back. “I’m just so proud of you, finding a rich guy, getting married to him, it’s my dream come true for you.” He said with a big grin.

 

Stan had to roll his blue eyes. He loved his father but the man was never subtle about being a mooch. He was happy his parents liked Kyle, but, he hoped his father wasn’t expecting Kyle and his family to just shower them with wealth. “That’s nice Dad, but, don’t get too use to it.” He said, grabbing his carry on bag as he followed his mother out of the plane. Kyle had flown in a day early to set everything up at his parents’ house and was coming to pick them up.

 

Honestly, he had been wondering the entire flight there what Kyle was going to be like in his natural habitat, with his Jersey bros, with his gyms and clubs, this was going to be rather interesting. He didn’t even want to think about how the Broflovskis were going to react to his parents. Honestly, he still didn’t know if Kyle’s mother even liked him…

 

He wanted to make sure he looked nice to see his future in-laws again, so, he was wearing a coral off the shoulder sweater and a pair of fitted pink tartan skinny pants. He had no idea why he was so nervous to see his fiancé again. A part of him was worried that Kyle being back home would find someone who better fit with his lifestyle and he would rather be with them instead of him… He had always had a low self-esteem and it always liked to rear its head during times like this. He sighed and hoisted his bag on his shoulder. Maybe he would feel better when he saw his fiancé; he missed the man, even though it had only been a few days.

 

As he walked off the plane he looked for his lover at the gate and smiled when he saw him. He had to laugh a little; Kyle looked more Jersey than he usually looked. He was wearing the designer jeans, the Ed Hardy shirt, the gold chains, his hair perfectly gelled and his skin somehow more tanned then the last time he saw him. Stan felt his heart well up when he saw Kyle’s bright white smile shine when he saw him, his green eyes lighting up. He found himself running towards the larger man, nearly dropping his bag in the process.

 

Kyle smiled and quickly met his fiancée, picking him up with ease and pressing a kiss to his lips. “Babydoll, I missed you so fuckin’ much, I hate being away from you.”

 

“I hate being away from you too…” Stan said softly, gladly accepting the kiss from the man he loved. “Thank you for flying me and my parents out here.” He said, feeling as Kyle gently set him back down on the ground.

 

“Of course Baby, we are all going to be family after all.” Kyle said, wrapping an arm around his future bride’s waist. “I just hope you can deal with my Ma for the weekend.” He said with a laugh.

 

Randy smiled and moved to go over to Kyle. “You know, we really enjoyed the first class flight, it was great! They had these little bottles of booze…it was just an experience, and, I thank you for that.” He said, shaking Kyle’s free hand. “I just know you’re gonna take great care of our little Princess there.” He said, looking over at Sharon who just sighed.

 

“Yes, we know you are going to take care of Stanley because you love him, not because you have money.” Sharon said, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Yes, but, it doesn’t hurt that he has money, Sharon, gosh!” Randy cried out, waving his hands in the air. “I just want my little Princess to have the best, is that so wrong?”

 

Kyle laughed and shook his head. “Not wrong at all, I promise you, Stan will be treated like a queen.” He said, pressing a kiss to the top of his lover’s head. “Now, let’s get going huh? My Ma gets all pissy if anyone is fuckin’ late to anythin’.” He said with a sigh. He just hoped his mother would play nice with Stan and his family.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Randy nearly fell over when he saw the house Kyle pulled up to. It was fucking huge! It was some kind of mansion! Kyle was even wealthier then he thought! He wanted to rub his hands together but managed to keep his actions at bay. This was going to be so great! He was going to retire in Boca instead of some shithole nursing home!

 

“What a beautiful home.” Sharon said, looking as shocked as her husband. It was a huge home. She stepped out of the car and looked over at her son who was holding onto Kyle’s large muscular arm as he led him to the front door.

 

“Thanks, it was a nice play to grow up in, you know? Guess I was pretty lucky to come from money.” Kyle said with a laugh, holding Stan close to him. He knew his mother still wasn’t too happy about him being engaged to an eighteen year old gentile. But, he knew he was in love with the beautiful brunette, and, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He moved to knock on the large ornate wooden door.

 

“Bubbe! Your father and I have been waiting; you said five o’clock, not five fifteen.” Sheila said, crossing her arms over her chest. “I didn’t raise you to be late.”

 

“Ma, I’m sorry okay, I was tryin’ to get Stan and his family’s stuff in my car, plus, the plane was a little late. Why don’t you go yell at the pilot huh?” Kyle said in a frustrated tone.

 

“Don’t you backtalk like that with me, young man!” Sheila snapped, before looking at Stan with a small frown. “Hello again Stanley, don’t you look…nice.” She said, not sounding too pleased with the brunette.

 

“Thank you Misses Broflovski.” Stan said softly, deciding to just pretend that was a compliment. “Oh, these are my parents, Randy and Sharon Marsh.” He said, turning to look at his parents with a smile. “Mom, Dad, this is Kyle’s mother, Sheila.”

 

“Nice to meet you Sheila.” Sharon said with a smile, holding her hand out for the redheaded woman to shake. She waited a few moments before the redhead finally took her hand and shook it, looking uncomfortable doing so.

 

Randy pushed past his wife and grabbed Sheila’s hand, shaking it up and down roughly. “Nice to meet you! We just love Kyle, he’s gonna be a great husband for our little Stanley here.” He said, moving to grab Stan. “We just want the best for our little princess here. I think we can all agree Stanley will be a great wife, look at how pretty he is.” He said with a grin.

 

Sheila didn’t look very impressed; in fact, she looked down right disgusted with the man in front of her. “We really wanted Kyle to marry a nice Jewish girl, but, you know, Catholic boy, same thing!” She said, throwing her hands up in the air. She was dressed in her Jersey finery, a leopard print dress that showed off her assets, her hair done up, her makeup bold.

 

Randy frowned a bit at that. “Uh-huh…” He said, attempting to keep his cool as he followed the woman into the large ostentatious home.

 

“Ma, don’t start okay?” Kyle said, groaning as he knew this whole thing was going to be a nightmare. He looked down at his lover and gave him a look.

 

“Sorry Baby, I know this is gonna be a shit show, but, just know, it doesn’t matter what she says, okay?” Kyle assured, watching as his father came out of his study.

 

“Dad, this is Mister and Misses Marsh, Stan’s parents.” He said, watching as the older man came over to them.

 

“Nice to meet you all.” Gerald said, sounding much friendlier than his wife. He moved to shake Sharon’s hand and then Randy’s. “Thanks for coming over here to meet us; Stanley is a very nice young man.” He said, looking over at his wife who just rolled her eyes. “Why don’t we go into the dining room, you probably are hungry after that long flight.”

 

“Yes, you probably are. I can show you up to your rooms, one for Mister and Misses Marsh, one for Stanley.” Sheila said.

 

“Ma, Stan is gonna room with me, c’mon with this.” Kyle said, letting out a sigh before looking over at Stan. “C’mon Baby, I’ll carry your bags up to my old room, okay?” He said, ignoring his mother’s nagging as he grabbed Stan’s hand, his other grabbing his fiancee’s bag.

 

Stan sighed as he let Kyle lead him up the stairs. Once they got up to the redhead’s old bedroom, he groaned.

 

“Your mother really doesn’t like me, does she?” He said, moving to sit down on Kyle’s old bed.

 

“She…doesn’t like most things.” Kyle said, moving to wrap his arms around the brunette. “But, it doesn’t matter; you’re the only thing that matters to me, Babydoll.” He said with a small smile. “After all, within a few months you’re gonna be Misses Broflovski.” He said, leaning in to press a kiss to the brunette’s lips. “I can’t wait to see you all dressed in white.”

 

Stan smiled a little. “I’m excited for that too, we just have to survive this weekend first.” He said, extremely worried how his father and Kyle’s mother were going to get along.

 


	29. The Importance of Being Decent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family dinner turns into chaos. Kyle wants to take Stan out on the town. Stan is DECENT YOU HEARD!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always appreciated!
> 
> Next chapter we might just get a peak at a Jersey Stan ;)
> 
> Happy reading!

“So, Kyle mentioned you’re a lawyer, what kinda law you practice?” Randy asked, sitting at the large dining table with his family and the Broflovskis. He was curious to know exactly what kind of money Stan was coming into. Obviously they were doing well for themselves; soon enough, his little Princess would be a Jersey Princess with money to blow! Honestly what more could a father ask for?

 

“Well, I started off as a divorce attorney but then moved to corporate law about thirteen years ago.” Gerald said simply. “Divorce always got so messy and it was just too much to handle after a few years.” He said, before looking at his wife. “Besides, Sheila wasn’t happy with how much time I was spending away from her and our kids.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure that was just…tragic.” Randy said, looking over at Sheila who was still glaring at him. That woman was a ballbuster, he knew that just from being in a room with her for two minutes!

 

“So, what exactly do you do for work Randy?” Sheila asked, taking a sip of her wine.

 

“Oh, you know, I work as a geologist, done some good work in Colorado, even managed to save our town from a volcano one time.” Randy said proudly, buffing his nails on his shirt as he grinned.

 

Sheila didn’t look very impressed. “Oh, I guess geologists don’t make much of a salary. That would probably be why Stanley was looking for a man with money to latch onto.”

 

“MA!” Kyle snapped, nearly standing up at that. “Cut that shit out! Stan ain’t like that.” He snapped, moving to run his fingers through his overly gelled hair. Sure he had slowed down on the roids but his mom really knew how to get his temper working. He had always had a bad temper and no one could bring it out better then she could.

 

“I’m just sayin’, that’s all.” Sheila said innocently. “I just don’t want to see my precious son getting taken advantage of.”

 

“No one is takin’ advantage of me, do I look like a guy who would ever let that fucking happen!?” Kyle snapped, slamming his hands on the table, making it shake.

 

“Don’t talk to me like that! You don’t yell at your mother! I gave you life and I can take it away!” Sheila snapped.

 

“I’m gonna talk that way to you when you comin’ for my fiancée, Ma! Stan is decent! He ain’t like all the skanks I dated out here! You think those ho bags didn’t want money!? Shoot!” The redhead said, waving his hand in the air. “Don’t even get me fuckin’ started on Heidi!”

 

“Heidi was a nice girl! She was Jersey, she was Jewish, why couldn’t you marry her!?” Sheila cried out.

 

“She was a damn skank! While she was sleeping with me she was sleeping with that fool Mikey D! C’mon with this shit! Stan would neva pull that! Hell, she was still fuckin’ around with him even after I beat his ass down!” Kyle raged. “Besides, Stan’s way hotter than that bitch!”

 

“I don’t know who this bitch is who you’re talking about but I’m very sure my lovely little Stanley is way hotter.” Randy decided to interject, causing his son to groan in embarrassment and Sheila and Kyle to pause their screaming match to stare at him. “So…I’m starving! What’s for dinner? You got any good beer lying around here?” He asked, looking around and rubbing his hands together.

 

“Yes, that sounds wonderful, why don’t we all calm down here and have dinner.” Gerald said, trying to keep it together. He was a meek man who wasn’t exactly Jersey; he could never really handle his boisterous wife and son. “I’m pretty sure I have a great imported IPA in the fridge, why don’t we have that with dinner?” He suggested, wishing he had his copy of the New Yorker to read and just zone out like he usually did.

 

“Fine, let’s just eat dinner and pretend everything is okay. Sounds great Gerald!” Sheila said in a frustrated tone, moving to grab some salad.

 

“Don’t start with this again!” Kyle growled, moving to stand up. “I’m gettin’ a beer! I need it to get through this bullshit!” He added, stomping into the kitchen.

 

“Hey, get me one too! Thanks big guy!” Randy said, looking unbothered by the entire argument at the prospect of beer.

 

Stan sighed as he got up from the table. “I’m going to go check on him.” He said, just wanting to get out of the room. He already felt mortified by the argument he witnessed that was about how he wasn’t good enough for his future husband. It was good to know how much his future mother-in-law hated him, and, how she wasn’t afraid to show it. He peaked into the large kitchen and saw his fiancé quickly chugging a beer, his cheeks red and his eyebrows still knitted in anger.

 

“Kyle?” The brunette asked softly, moving to go in and rest a hand on his lover’s broad back. “Are you okay?”

 

Kyle snorted a little. “No, I’m not okay. I can’t believe my ma would fuckin’ say that shit! She always has to have a fuckin’ opinion about everything!” He said, still raging as he turned to look at his lover. He moved to take Stan in his arms and held him close. “Don’t think for a single second I don’t want you that I’d be better off with someone else, you’re all I want.” He said, moving to press a kiss to the top of Stan’s head. “She even had the nerve to bring up Heidi! God!”

 

Stan moved to rest a hand on his lover’s muscular chest, a little taken aback by how angry Kyle was, honestly, it scared him a little. “I know you want me and I know you’re happy with me. Besides, most mothers don’t like their son’s fiancée so…it’s okay.” The brunette said, forcing a smile on his painted lips.

 

Kyle took in a deep breath and sighed. “I know…it’s just…she really knows how to get on my nerves. I love her but, she is neva happy with anythin’ I do unless it was her idea or makes her look good. She still is bringing up Heidi! You know why she liked that ho so much? Her father was a doctor and she came from money. Didn’t matter she was a skank that cheated on me with the worst piece of shit to eva step in a club.” He said, shaking his head.

 

“Listen, Kyle, I know how parents can be crazy, my father is insane.” Stan said simply. “He often gets drunk and has to be escorted out of restaurants, he got into fights at every single football game I ever played, he went on Wheel of Fortune and said a racial slur, he is…exhausting.” He said, before smiling a little. “But, I still love him, and, I know he loves me and just wants the best for me, even if sometimes he doesn’t go about it the right way, I think your mom does the same kind of thing.” He said, offering his lover a soft smile.

 

Kyle laughed a little, looking like he was starting to calm down. “You’re too fuckin’ sweet, you know that Baby? You sittin’ here stickin’ up for my Ma? Damn, I didn’t think it was possible to be so damn sweet.” He said, moving to press a kiss to his fiancee’s lips. “I ain’t lyin’ when I say you’re decent, you’re too good for me Babydoll.”

 

Stan smiled a little and shook his head. “No, I just know how it feels to have a crazy parent.” He said with a laugh, feeling a muscular arm wrap around his waist. “So, I’m here for the whole weekend, are we just going to stay here the whole time?”

 

Kyle scoffed. “Fuck no! I’m takin’ your fine ass out to a club on the shore to meet my bros.” He said with a grin. ‘They need to see how fuckin’ fine you are, gonna make them jealous as hell when they only got skanks on their arms.” He said. “Plus, gives me a reason to get you all dolled up in Jersey clothes again.” He said, before pressing a finger to his boyfriend’s lips. “Before you even say anythin’, I already bought you an outfit to wear.” He said, a smirk replacing his grin. “You gonna make me so fuckin’ hard when you wear it, I’m gonna have to fuck you in the bathroom at the club.”

 

Stan blushed a bit. “Okay, I’ve never been to a club…” He admitted. “And…a Jersey club, Kyle, the last thing I am is Jersey…I mean…look at me…” He said, gesturing to himself. “I like John Denver for the love of God…”

 

“Babe, Jersey is an attitude, and I bet you anythin’ in this world the minute you are all dolled up, on my arm, walkin’ into that club with me, you’re gonna see a different side of yourself.” Kyle said with a wink. “I bet it’s gonna be damn sexy too, maybe you’ll even get a Jersey name while you’re here.” He purred, moving to grab Stan’s hips and pull him close. “I’m just gonna have to keep my eyes on you all night, if anyone touches you, they’re dead.”

 

Stan had to admit it was rather sexy to have someone so possessive of him, willing to fight for him. He didn’t think he was going to like going to a Jersey Shore club, but, if it meant that much to Kyle for him to meet his friends, he supposed it couldn’t hurt. “Well…I guess I can do that… I just don’t think someone like me could ever be Jersey, or, even act Jersey.” He said with a laugh.

 

“Hey, you don’t know till you try.” Kyle pointed out. “We’re gonna go out tomorrow, I convinced my old man to take your parents and my Ma out sight seein’, so, while they’re doing that shit, we are gonna party.” He said, licking his lips a little. “It’s gonna be a night you’ll always remember, that, I can guarantee.” He said, flashing his too white smile.

 

 


	30. Journey to the Club on the Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan gets his Jersey makeover, Kyle is excited to finally take Stan out to the shore, Stan tries to channel his inner Jersey self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy reading! :)

Stan wasn’t sure why he was so nervous, he had been on plenty of dates with Kyle, hell, the man was his fucking fiancé! But, for some reason, this Jersey party he was being taken to tonight had gave him butterflies in his stomach. He was going to meet Kyle’s friends, hang out at Kyle’s favorite places, party like Kyle; he just hoped he could do it. He had been cooped up in the redhead’s bedroom trying to get ready. Kyle had expressed hope that he would embrace the Jersey look and lifestyle for just one night, and, he loved the man, so, that was what he was going to do.

 

Kyle had been out most of the day tanning and working out. He had invited him to join, but, he declined, wanting to spend his time getting ready for this big night out.

 

His parents had just left to go sightseeing with the Broflovskis so he figured it would be safe to start getting ready. He had forced himself to watch Jersey Shore all day, hoping it would give him some ideas of how to act and how to make himself up. It had been the worst four hours of his life. It was like having your brain sucked out of your head by pure idiocy. The things he did for love…

 

Kyle had kept his word and bought him an ensemble to wear for their big night out. He almost wished he would have forgotten… He sighed as he held up an incredibly short and revealing leopard print tube dress and a pair of ridiculous black heels. Yes he dressed in a feminine manner but he had never worn full on drag, never worn a dress… Well, if Kyle bought it for him that meant he wanted to see him in it and that his friends would be okay with it.

 

“Okay…now to get this thing on…” He said, stripping out of the rather comfy pajama pants and t-shirt he had been lounging around in. He slipped on a pair of panties before sliding the tube dress up to his chest. He let out a groan, it was so tight and he just hoped he didn’t look like an idiot. He managed to sleep the heels on, hoping to God that he didn’t fall in these shoes!

 

Well, he had managed to get dressed; now, all he had to do was do the hair and makeup. Picking up his hairspray and hair brush, he started working on his black locks, coughing when the hairspray hit his nostrils. He waved his hand in front of his nose and winced, it smelled and he was happy he didn’t usually use this shit. But, apparently big hair was popular in Jersey and he wanted to make Kyle happy. He felt like he looked like a moron, even more so when he spread on pink glittery lipgloss on his lips. Did Kyle really find this look more attractive than…him? He sighed, starting to worry. What if they ran into ex-lovers, or, he found someone he wanted more? That scared him because he was in love, losing Kyle would destroy him.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Kyle rubbed his hands together as he returned home, ready to take his gorgeous fiancée out to the club to meet his boys. He had changed into a pair of black slacks and a mostly unbuttoned black button up that exposed both his impressive abs and his chest tattoo. He was beyond excited to see Stan all dolled up in the outfit he bought for him. Of course he thought the brunette was beautiful in anything he wore, but, knowing that his lover was willing to dress in a style totally different than his own for him really meant a lot.

 

He saw his parents’ car was gone so Stan had to be in the large house all alone.

 

He opened the front door and looked around. “Babydoll, you ready!? We gotta get goin’, I told my boys we’d be there by seven.” Kyle said, hearing heels clicking from upstairs. He had to brace himself for this sight because he knew it was going to knock him off his fucking feet!

 

“I’m coming!” Stan cried out from upstairs. “I’m trying to walk in these…fucking shoes! You know I wear heels, but, not four inch ones!”

 

“I know Baby, but I bet you look so damn fine in them! Come down stairs and let Daddy see you.” Kyle purred, moving to run his fingers through his overly gelled hair.

 

He heard a sigh from upstairs and soon enough the sound of those heels clicking down the stairs. Once he caught sight of his fiancée, he felt his mouth drop, damn did Stan look good. He bit his lower lip to stifle a groan. Taking in the sight of Stan in that short tight leopard print dress that showed off the curvy figure that Stan had been developing since they started dating, since he quit football. He felt his grin widen when he saw the brunette had even done his hair and face like the typical Jersey type.

 

“Goddamn…” Kyle said, walking over to his fiancée as soon as Stan was off the stairs. He moved to grab the brunette by the hips and pull him close. “You look so…incredibly…fine.” He purred, moving to press a kiss to the brunette’s neck. “How are you so fucking hot?” He asked, moving his hands to grab the brunette’s ass and giving the pert backside a good squeeze.

 

“Good enough to meet your boys?” Stan asked, letting a small moan escape his glittery lips. “I wanted to make sure I looked my best for you.” He said, resting a hand on his lover’s muscular bare chest.

 

“Well you certainly do, you look fuckin’ amazing, Baby.” Kyle said, leaning down to press a tender kiss to his lover’s lips. “I really appreciate you doin’ this for me. I know this ain’t your scene or your look, but, you doin’ this for me is decent.” He said, smiling a little. “So, when we get back to South Park, we can do whateva you want, I’ll take you whereva you wanna go, do whateva you wanna do.” He promised.

 

Stan smiled and nodded his head. “Hmm…well there is that folk music festival that is coming to Denver.” He said, laughing when the redhead groaned. “Hey! No taking it back now!” He said with a grin.

 

“Fine, if you want to go to some…fuckin’…hippie music thingy…I’ll take you, I’m a man of my word, and, I like makin’ my baby happy.” Kyle said, moving to wrap an arm around his lover’s waist. “So, you ready to go? Tonight is gonna be lit! You’re gonna love it, I promise.” He said, pressing a kiss to the brunette’s temple. “I’m gonna have the finest date in that whole club, that’s what’s up.” He said, moving to lead the brunette out of the house, helping steady him so he didn’t fall thanks to the heels he was sporting.

 

Stan leaned against his lover as he was led to the green Mustang. “So, anything I need to know before I walk into that club?”

 

“Well, you look the part, just you know, don’t be afraid to pop off.” Kyle said with a grin. “Have fun, that’s what is most important. If anyone steps with you or gets fresh with you, you let me know so I can curb stomp them.” He said, opening the passenger door for his lover. “Believe me even my boys are gonna get fresh with you because you’re so damn fine. I have a feelin’ their skanks are gonna be jealous as fuck.” He said, not wanting to tell Stan he was probably going to cause a scene. “If you throw hands with anyone, I won’t blame you; you gotta stand your ground with these people.” He said making sure Stan was in the car before closing the door and going over to the driver’s side, slipping in.

 

“Even though I was on the football team and played the whole macho idiot thing for a long time, I’m really not the…confrontational type.” The brunette said, watching out the window as they pulled away from the manor and headed down the road towards the shore.

 

“Don’t worry about that shit, Baby, once you step into the club, you’ll feel yourself gettin’ drawn into it.” Kyle said with a smile, moving to rest a hand on Stan’s thigh. “We gonna do this town up tonight!”

 

Stan couldn’t say he was excited, honestly, he hadn’t been looking forward to this, but, Kyle seemed so happy. He felt like he looked like an idiot in this dress, but, Kyle thought he looked hot. Maybe there was something to this whole Jersey insanity, maybe Kyle was right, maybe he would be able to find another side of himself and actually have some fun tonight. He just hoped it wouldn’t end in a fist fight or a cat fight, like most episodes of that god awful show ended. Well, at least there would be booze there; he could always just get drunk of his ass if he couldn’t handle his surroundings.

 

“Wanna practice bein’ Jersey before we get there?” Kyle asked, looking over at his lover.

 

“What? Practice?” Stan said, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, you know, prepare you more for what you’re about to be walkin’ into.” Kyle said, turning the corner to get on the freeway. “For example, what are you gonna do if some hobag starts flirtin’ with me? That ain’t gonna stand right? You ain’t gonna let some skank flirt with your man.” He said, having a bad feeling that might run into some ex-girlfriends.

 

“Um…what would I say? I’d tell them you were taken.” Stan said simply.

 

“Shoot Baby, they ain’t gonna stop steppin’ because you said that. You sound too sweet! C’mon, get nasty!”

 

Stan closed his eyes, trying to channel whatever kind of energy he could into this hypothetical scenario. He had to think back to when he and Cartman got into that fight when he was still playing football. He had to think about how insane his father would get during baseball games, he knew he had it in him!

 

“Get off my man you cheap lookin’ gutter slut! Who the hell do you even think you are!?” Stan cried out, before blushing. “Um…like that?” He said, holding up a hand that was adorned with long hot pink acrylic press on nails. No way he was actually getting those things done.

 

Kyle felt his green eyes go wide from hearing that. He was pretty turned on by that side of Stan and he smirked. “I knew you had it in you.” He said, patting the brunette’s thigh. “You ain’t gonna take no shit! That’s what I like! I think you’re ready, Babydoll.”

 


	31. Clubbing at the Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle and Stan arrive at the club, some old friends of Kyle's come out of the woodwork, drama is going to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always appreciated!
> 
> happy reading! :)

Stan wasn’t entirely sure how it had come to this, honestly, it seemed so bizarre. Months and months ago he was a closet case, dating and fucking girls he had no interest in. He was the star football player, prom king, and the guy all the girls wanted to fuck. Now his life was completely different. He wasn’t hiding who he was anymore, he was openly gay, dressed in a feminine manner, and, was engaged to be married to another man. He never in his life thought this would happen. Honestly, he was prepared to die with his secret, to marry a woman he didn’t love and have kids with her, just keep up the charade… But, things had changed from a very unlikely source. The first time he laid his eyes on Kyle at the gym, he never thought this man, this roided up guy from Jersey would change his life, and, for the better. Hell right now he was wearing a leopard print dress and his face all done up like a Jersey Shore ho. Life was funny, it was funny and full of surprises. He was just happy he didn’t have to resign himself to living a lie anymore.

 

He looked out the car window as the lights of the city flashed by. They were on their way to the club Kyle wanted to take him to meet his friends. Really, he was enjoying the peaceful ride there before the inevitable night of loud awful music and buff guys posturing.

 

“You doin’ okay Baby?” Kyle asked looking over when he noticed his fiancée had been rather quiet for their ride to the shore. He moved to rest his hand on his lover’s thick thigh that was being shown off thanks to the short dress he was wearing. “You not feelin’ good or somethin’?” He asked, sounding rather concerned. “You need some water? I know you got that sensitive stomach thing…” He added.

 

Stan couldn’t help but smile. Kyle was so sweet. He sometimes couldn’t believe a guy like him could be so sweet and caring. He completely forgot he had mentioned he use to have stomach issues when he was younger, he couldn’t believe the redhead had remembered…

 

“No, I’m okay, just thinking.” Stan said, looking over at his lover.

 

“What are you thinkin’ about, Babydoll? Somethin’ botherin’ you?” Kyle asked, still sounding quite concerned.

 

 Stan laughed softly and shook his head. “No, I was just thinking about how much I love you and how happy you make me.” He admitted, his big blue eyes looking over at the handsome older man sitting next to him.

 

“You’re too damn sweet, do you know that?” Kyle said, giving his fiancee’s hand a squeeze. “I can’t even express how happy you make me.” He said with a grin. “Honestly, I never thought I was going to settle down, I mean, you’ll see what I mean when you meet my idiot friends. That was how I thought I was gonna be livin’ my life, you know? Fucking around with sluts, partying all the time, not thinkin’ it was possible for me to actually to find someone I would fall so in love with I’d want to give everythin’ up to be a better man for them.” He admitted. “Baby I love you more than anyone has ever loved anythin’ and that is the goddamn truth.”

 

Stan smiled and leaned over to press a sweet kiss to his fiance’s cheek. “I love you; just promise me you won’t forget about me tonight when you see all your friends.”

 

“Baby I could never forget about you. Besides, you are lookin’ so damn fine, I’m not gonna be able to keep you out of my sights! Some fool is gonna mess with you and I’m gonna have to kill him.” Kyle said, before laughing. “Probably be one of my bros, they’re all fuckin’ idiots.” He said rolling his eyes. “Also if some fuckin’ clown named Mikey D tries anythin’ with you, let me know, that guy always wants to step whenever I’m around and he is really askin’ for it.”

 

“Well, I don’t plan on being away from you, so, I don’t think you have to worry about that. I’m honestly not the club type; I don’t even know the first thing to do in a club…especially a Jersey club. I’ll act as Jersey as I can but, I’m not gonna lie, I’m nervous as fuck.” Stan admitted with a laugh, watching as the bright lights of the shore were coming into view.

 

“Don’t worry I’ll be holdin’ you the entire time and if you want to go, we will go.” Kyle promised.

 

“Okay, I just hope I can not embarrass you.” Stan said sheepishly.

 

“Shoot Baby, don’t even think that, you’re gonna just make me look even better than I already look.” Kyle teased, stopping the car as they pulled up to the club. “Now, don’t you worry your pretty little head, Daddy is gonna make this night lit as fuck for you.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Well, here we are.” Kyle said, leading Stan towards the club doors. He looked over at his love and smiled. “Man, I got the finest piece of arm candy on my arm tonight, that’s what’s up!” He said with a toothy grin, wrapping an arm around the brunette’s waist. “I know you ain’t into this Jersey look, but, you look so fine in it! I love the way you have your hair, did I mention that to you?”

 

“You did mention it. I had to put so much hairspray in it I hope I’ll be able to wash it all out.” Stan said, reaching up and feeling the bumped up and teased hair.

 

Kyle just kept his hold on Stan as he led him into the club, the sound of the electronic dance music pulsating, sweaty bodies grinding up on each other. Yep, this was the kinda party he was all about! He looked down at his lover who was holding onto him, looking a little nervous. “It’s gonna be okay, if anyone steps with you or makes you uncomfortable they’re gonna get their ass beaten down.

 

“I know you will, you are always down to fight.” Stan said with a smile. “Especially when it comes to me.” He said, moving to snuggle up to the larger man. He did like that Kyle was always willing to fight for him, protect him, it just made him feel so loved, and honestly, he didn’t mind the possessiveness the redhead had with him.

 

“Damn straight, Babydoll.” Kyle said with a grin not bothering to get to the back of the line where people were waiting to get in. Instead, he led Stan right up to the club bouncer.

 

The large man smiled when he saw Kyle and the cute brunette on his arm. “Kyley-B! What the fuck are you doin’ back here!? Good to see you again, Man!” He said, fist bumping the redhead. “Who’s the little cutie on your arm, how you doin’, Baby?” He said, looking over at Stan and giving him a wink.

 

“Hey Man, show a little respect here.” Kyle said, holding up a hand. “This ain’t just some ho I’m bringin’ up in here, this is my fiancée, Stan.” He said, looking down at the pretty brunette on his arm.

 

The bouncer’s eyes went wide at that. “Holy shit! You fuckin’ gettin’ married, Kyley!? I neva thought I’d see the day you were settlin’ down! Man, you got yourself a fine one! Lucky bastard!” He said, before grinning. “Some hoes in there are gonna be pissed, especially Heidi.” He said, shaking his head.

 

Kyle groaned at that. “Are you fuckin’ serious up in here? Heidi is here? Shit…” He said, not exactly liking the idea of his ex-girlfriend meeting his fiancée. They had a really messy breakup, especially when he found out she was fooling around with that clown Mikey D.

 

“Yeah Bro, she’s here and she’s here with Mikey.” The bouncer added.

 

“For fuck’s sake…” Kyle said, before looking down at Stan. Well, this wasn’t going to be as simple as he thought it was going to be. It wasn’t going to just be them dancing and having fun, with Heidi; it was gonna be nothing but drama!

 

“Everything okay?” Stan asked, noticing Kyle looked a little red in the cheeks.

 

“Yeah, it’s cool, just might have to deal with some shit that needs to be dealt with.” Kyle said, moving to wrap an arm around his lover’s waist. “But, whateva, we’re here to have fun, see my bros, have some drinks, and that’s it.”

 

“Go on in, I got you covered, Bro.” The bouncer said, giving Kyle one last fist bump before the redhead led the cute brunette into the club. He stuck his head in and grinned. Well, at least tonight wasn’t going to be boring!

 

As they stepped into the club Stan couldn’t help but notice right away the large muscular guys that looked kind of like his fiancé and, the scantily clad women and men that were grinding on them. He also noticed the loud god awful music. This definitely wasn’t his scene, but, if Kyle wanted to spend the night in a place like this, that was fine, relationships were give and take. He kept his tight hold on Kyle’s large arm so he wouldn’t be lost in the crowd. He could already feel eyes on them. It must have been a big deal that Kyle was back in Jersey for the weekend. He seemed to be quite popular.

 

“You want somethin’ to drink, Baby?” Kyle asked, looking down at Stan. “Don’t worry, I got you covered.” He said with a smile.

 

“A beer would be fine.” Stan said, looking around a little more.

 

Kyle nodded his head. “You got it Baby.” He said, about to lead the brunette over to the bar when a loud voice caused them to both turn around.

 

“Kyley-B!? What the fuck are you doin’ back here, Son!?” A large man with a too white of smile said as he went over to them. “Didn’t even send me a text sayin’ you were comin’!”

 

Kyle smiled. “Yo! How the fuck are you doin’ Frankie! Long time no see Bro!” He said, giving a fist bump to the dark haired muscular guy. “It was kinda a spur of the moment thing, how the fuck you’ve been, Man!?” He said with a wide grin.

 

“Pretty good Bro! Things have been pretty borin’ around here without you though.” Frankie said before looking at Stan. “And who is this?” He asked, grinning down at the cute brunette.

 

“This is Stan, my fiancée.” Kyle said, moving to look down at his lover. “Baby, this is Frankie, he’s a dumbass but he’s a good guy.” He said with a laugh.

 

“Whoa, hold the fuckin’ phone, fiancée!? You gettin’ married up in here!? Well damn! Neva thought I would see the day!” Frankie said. He looked down at the brunette and nodded in approval. “He’s fine too Kyley, good work!” He said with a grin.

 

“Show him the rock I got you, Baby.” Kyle said, moving to hold up his lover’s hand to show off his lover’s engagement ring.

 

“Damn! That’s a big ol’ rock! Man you are serious about this. Heidi is gonna be fuckin’ pissed!” Frankie said with a laugh. “She still hangin’ around with Mikey D, but, she keeps talkin’ about you.”

 

“Fuck that man, she wanted Mikey D’s dirty dick, she can have it, I got somethin’ way better than her anyways.” Kyle said with a smile. “But, I gotta go get this Cutie a drink; you look after him while I’m at the bar.” He ordered

 

“Yeah, no worries Bro, I’ll look after him.” Frankie said, watching as Kyle walked towards the bar.

 

Before Frankie could even say anything to Stan, a shrill voice interrupted them.

 

“Frankie!? Is it true Kyley-B is back here!?” A girl asked wearing a rather short sparkly dress. “Where is he? I need to talk to him.” She added, moving to run her long nails through her light brown hair.

 

“He’s at the bar gettin’ his fiancée a drink, Heidi.” Frankie said, watching as the girl went red.

 

“F-Fiancée!? What the hell are you even takin’ about!?” Heidi snapped. “You tellin’ me that Kyley is engaged!? To who!? Where is this slut!?” She demanded.

 

Frankie looked uncomfortable and looked down at Stan who had his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“I am, my name is Stan, nice to meet you.” Stan said, looking at the angry woman standing in front of him, his blue eyes narrowing a little.

 

 


	32. Old Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle sees some old familiar faces at the club. Stan finds out a secret. Drama unfolds!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy Reading! <3

Heidi raised an eyebrow when the brunette standing in front of her said he was Kyley-B’s fiancée. She looked him up and down, taking in his appearance. He was kinda cute, he had a nice figure and was dressed in a rather stylish leopard print dress, but something was off about him…something was…different. Maybe it was just the way he was standing or maybe it was the look on his face, but, something was up.

 

“Stan huh?” She said, moving closer to the brunette. “You ain’t from Jersey, are you?”  

 

“Does that matter?” Stan asked, already getting defensive with this girl. If this was the Heidi Kyle had been telling him about, she was no good.

 

“No, it’s just interestin’ is all.” The girl said, cracking her gum as she looked back at Stan. “Didn’t think Kyley-B would wannna be with some ho that ain’t even from Jersey. What are you even good at that would make him get wit you?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

Stan recalled what Kyle had told him, about what to do when someone got in your face. You had to be tough, you had to be confident, those things were always hard for him when he wasn’t hiding behind a football player façade. “I’m good at making him feel good.” The brunette said simply after a few moments. “Who are you anyways? Why should I even give a fuck about anything you’re saying to me?” He added, keeping up whatever Jersey persona he was taking on. Of course he knew who she was, but, he figured it was better to pretend he didn’t.

 

A frown crossed Heidi’s glittery pink lips. She moved to run manicured nails through her long light brown locks as she glared at him. “Bitch, who the fuck do you think you are!?” Heidi cried out, throwing her hands in the air, the gold bangles on her wrists jangling as she did so.

 

 While he had been playing pissy because Heidi had confronted him, now he was actually starting to get angry. “I'm his fiancee, that's who the fuck I am!" Stan cried out.

 

“It doesn’t matter if you think he’s yours now, I always knew how to make him feel good, and, he’ll nevah forget the times we were together.” Heidi snapped, moving to poke a long nail at Stan’s chest. “So why don’t you take your small town flat ass back to where evah the fuck you came from!”

 

“C’mon Heidi, chill out a little. You’re still with Mikey-D.” Frankie said, trying to calm the Jersey girl down. God, what was taking Kyley so fucking long!? These two were about to throw down, and, no matter how hot that would be, he didn’t want to get in the middle of a cat fight.

 

“I’m not doin’ anythin’! I’m going to beat down this Bitch!” Heidi threatened, moving to start taking off her hoop earrings and handing them to Frankie.

 

“Whoa, what the fuck is goin’ on here?” Kyle asked, returning to his date and handing Stan a beer. “Heidi, are you steppin’ on my Baby, get outta here with that.” He said with a frown, moving to wrap an arm around Stan’s waist, pulling him close.

 

Kyle looked down at his lover and moved to caress his cheek with his free hand. “You okay Baby? She didn’t try to hurt you, did she?”

 

“No, she was just being an obnoxious bitch.” Stan snapped, not dropping the attitude. If this was what was going to get him through this night, then, so be it.

 

Heidi frowned as she walked over to Kyle, poking him in his muscular chest. “Kyley-B, how the fuck could you come back down here and not even tell me!?”

 

“Why would I tell you anythin’!? We are broken up! You cheated on me with some fuckin’ clown!” Kyle snapped.  “Aren’t you still gettin’ Mikey-D’s dirty dick? Why do you even care if I’m here?”

 

Heidi bristled a little at that. “Well…you know…we had a special relationship…” She said, moving to grab onto a lock of hair and twist it around her finger.

 

“It wasn’t that fuckin’ special if you hopped on some fool’s dick while we were togetha.”  Kyle said, before shaking his head. “It doesn’t even matter we both with someone now.” He said, moving to grab Stan’s hand and pull him close.

 

“That doesn’t mean I want you fuckin’ around with this skank!” Heidi cried out. “I made a mistake gettin’ with Mikey-D, he didn’t mean the same thing you mean to me…” She said, looking up at the handsome redhead. “You know I still have the ring you gave me…when you asked me to marry you…” She admitted.

 

That caused Stan’s blue eyes to go wide. “What!?” He cried out, looking over at his fiancé. “Y-You were engaged…and you never even told me?” He said.

 

Kyle sighed, of fucking course Heidi would bring this up! He knew she was just doing this to cause trouble, especially when she saw his new fiancée. “Baby…it ended awhile ago…before I even came out to Colorado.” He said, holding his hands up. “You’re the only one I want, Baby Boy, you know that.” He promised, seeing Stan was still looking upset.

 

“I told you about all my past relationships… Why didn’t you tell me this?” The brunette added.

 

“Because it wasn’t important! I don’t give a shit about this skank!” Kyle cried out. “Baby, c’mon…” He said, still seeing the frown on Stan’s painted lips.

 

“I’m gonna go order another beer.” Stan said, finishing off what was in his bottle. “I’ll be right back.” He said, turning his back and making his way towards the bar. He knew he shouldn’t be so upset, Kyle was done with that girl, but, the fact he never revealed how serious his relationship was with Heidi bothered him. Part of him feared that Kyle would go back to her…that he would lose the man he loved. He worried about that every night. Things were too good to stay this way, he just felt soon enough, the other shoe would drop.

 

He was lost in thought as he got up to the bar and didn’t notice a muscular guy with dark brown hair walk over to him, a smirk on his lips.

 

“Hey Cutie, how you doin’?” He asked with a grin, flashing overly white teeth. “Nevah seen you around before, you new here?” He asked.

 

Stan looked up and saw the muscular bro standing in front of him, clad in traditional Jersey attire, an Ed Hardy shirt, and a pair of expensive looking jeans. “I’m here with someone.” He said simply.

 

The man just laughed and shook his head. “Bet he ain’t got nothin’ on me.” He said, daring to wrap an arm around Stan’s waist, pulling him close. “What’s your name, Sweetheart?”

 

Stan grimaced at the smell of the strong cologne the man was wearing and tried to get out of his grip. “I’m not interested.” He said.

 

“C’mon, don’t be like that, you ain’t even gonna give me a chance Baby? Let me buy you a drink and we can get to know each otha a little huh?” The man said, moving his free hand to caress the pretty brunette’s cheek. “You can start by tellin’ me your name.”

 

“I told you that it’s none of your business, now please, let go of me.” Stan snapped, starting to get frustrated with this man.

 

The man just laughed and shook his head. “I know you like what I’m doin’ here.” He said , gripping Stan’s chin and forcing him to look up at him. “Why don’t you give me some sugar, Cutie.” He added, leaning in to press a kiss to the brunette’s plump lips. He laughed when the brunette fought against him, scratching at his chest. “Little hellcat, aren’t you? I like it when they fight me.” He purred.

 

“Get off of me you creep!” Stan cried out,  struggling against the man’s embrace.

 

“I’ll get off of you if you get that fine ass on the dance floor with me.” He said his hand moving downward until it was cupping one of the plump ass cheeks the fine brunette was sporting. “You’re so fine Baby, you got such a nice body…I’d love to have it underneath me. Fuck this place, come back to my place with me, I’ll show you the big dick I’m packin’.”

 

Stan kept struggling against the muscular man, wanting to break a fucking beer bottle over his face! He tried to free a hand to grab a bottle until he found someone forcing this creep off of him.

 

“You get the fuck off of him! I’m gonna fuckin’ kill you, motherfucker!” Kyle snapped, shoving the man against the bar. “You really don’t like keepin’ your hands to yourself, do you Mikey-D?”

 

“Kyley-B, what the fuck are you doin’ back in Jersey, Son? Thought you ran off to hicktown?” Mikey said, moving to push the redhead back. “You still all pissed Heidi got with me?”

 

“No, I’m fuckin’ pissed you’re touchin’ Stan!” Kyle growled.

 

“So, this cutie’s name is Stan? Nice to put a name to a hot little body.” Mikey said, looking over at the sexy brunette. “So, why you care so much about him? He your new bitch?”

 

Kyle was starting to lose his temper. “He ain’t my bitch, Fuck Face, he’s my fiancée! And you touchin’ him means I gotta kill you!”

 

 


	33. Jersey Throw Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama happens at the club. Stan has a breaking point. Kyle sees a different side of Stan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting close guys! Next few chapters are going to be graduation and the much anticipated wedding! 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

Mikey-D looked a little taken back when Kyle screamed in his face that the cute brunette he had been flirting with was his fiancée. Well, this had taken a very interesting turn. “Fiancée? Well, how the fuck do you like that! You’re honestly making this a challenge for me, Kyley-B. I took one fiancée from you and now…looks like anotha one was likin’ what I was doin’ for them.” He said, looking over at Stan and giving him a flirty wink.

 

Kyle usually tried to hide his bad temper from Stan, because, he didn’t want to scare him, but Mikey-D, he really knew how to make him lose control! Part of it was just a natural temper he had always had, the other part were the steroids, something Stan was still not aware he had used. “Stan ain’t some ho like Heidi! He was tellin’ you to get your fuckin’ hands off of him and you wouldn’t! I’m gonna break your fuckin’ face in for that!” He threatened, moving to grab the other man by the collar of his shirt and slam him into a table, making the contents fall to the ground.

 

“He’s a ho if he’s with your broke ass.” Mikey snapped, moving to press his hands against the redhead’s chest and attempt to push him back. Kyle had always been more muscular than him, something that drove him fucking crazy!

 

“You keep diggin’ your grave deeper every time you open your stupid fuckin’ mouth!” Kyle growled, grabbing Mikey’s wrists and managing to slam him against the table again. “My baby is fine as wine! He’s classy and shit! I don’t want your dirty ass hands all ova him! The only person who gets to touch him is ME!” He snarled, moving to turn Mikey around and slam his face right into the table, causing the wood to crack a little. “I’m really gonna enjoy this, I’m gonna fuckin’ enjoy beatin’ you to a bloody pulp!”

 

“Kyle!” Stan cried out, watching as his fiancé brutally smashed that creep’s face into the table. He put a hand over his mouth as he felt Frankie by his side.

 

“Sweetcheeks, you gotta stay back. When Kyley-B gets like this, homeboy gets dangerous.” Frankie warned, moving to step in front of the cute brunette so he wouldn’t get mixed up in the middle of this.

 

“I-I…don’t want him to get hurt…” Stan said his blue eyes wide as he watched his lover punch Mikey in the ribs.

 

“I…don’t think he’s the one you gotta be worryin’ about, Baby…” Frankie said, watching as Kyle continued his vicious beat down of Mikey.

 

“Mikey! Kyley! Stop fightin’ ova me! You idiots are gonna kill each otha!” Heidi cried out, pushing past Stan.

 

“Bitch! No one is fuckin’ fightin’ ova yo skank ass!” Kyle managed to say while taking another swing at Mikey who was currently trying to grab at his shirt. “You wanted to get with this fool, he’s all yours! I want nothin’ to do with you! I’m beatin’ his ass down because he got his fuckin’ hands on my Baby!”

 

Heidi frowned at that, moving to glare over at Stan. “This…is all your fault!” She accused, pointing a finger at the brunette. “You stole Kyley away from me, and now, you tryin’ to take Mikey too? The fuck is wrong with you, bitch!?” She said, moving to press her hands against Stan’s chest and push him. She moved to undo her earrings and threw them on a nearby table.

 

Stan was already shocked by seeing Kyle explode and start beating Mikey-D to a bloody mess. So, having his fiance’s ex-fiancee push him and want to fight took him back. “I’m not fighting you.” Stan said, trying not to fall over thanks to his tall stiletto heels he was wearing. Just because he had femmed up didn’t mean he was going to punch a girl! He could still hurt her! Though he had quit football and lost a lot of his muscles, he still could easily overpower a drunken Jersey girl.

 

“What, you scared!? You afraid to throw hands with me you country hick whore!” Heidi accused, moving to grab onto the brunette’s dress. “Kyley moves away for a few months and then all the sudden he fuckin’ comes back with you! Wearin’ a ring on your finger!” She growled, starting to slap at Stan’s chest.

 

“I’m not going to fight you!” Stan cried out, letting out a cry of pain with the girl had the nerve to grab his hair! “Oww!” He whimpered in pain, managing to push the girl off of him. He couldn’t fight her, but, he could try and restrain her.

 

“You already took my man, Whore! Throw a punch! See if you can even hit me!” Heidi goaded. Before Stan could even do anything she was pushing against his chest again and managing to knock him to the ground, scratching at the brunette with her long nails. “Why does Kyley-B even wanna be with you!?” She cried out, a smirk crossing her glittery lips as she believed she was winning this fight. “You’re just a fat, stupid, country, whore!”

 

Stan didn’t want to punch a girl, but, he didn’t exactly want to just allow someone to beat him up! He moved pull on her hair and felt one of his black stiletto heels fly off. “He wants to be with me because I’m not trash!” He cried out, managing to flip them around so he was pinning her to the ground. “It’s over between you two! If I ever even see you try anything with him, I won’t be so nice!” Stan threatened. “You understand that you dumb skank!? If I see you flirting with him, I’m putting your empty head through a wall!” He snapped, managing to dodge a kick Heidi tried to aim at his chest.

 

“Are you threatening me!?” Heidi screeched.

 

“Yes! I am threatening you! How stupid are you! I am threatening your life if you even talk to him again!” Stan yelled, rolling his eyes a little. He looked over to where Mikey-D was now lying on the floor completely black and blue and groaning in pain. “Besides, shouldn’t you be concerned about your man? He looks pretty bad right now.” He said, moving to get off of the girl, but, not before shooting her a glare, daring her to come after him again.

 

Kyle quickly ran up to him, moving to grab a hold of him and check him over. “You okay Baby? I swear to God, if she fuckin’ hurt you at all…” He said, before finding a finger pressed against his lips.

 

“I’m fine.” Stan said, looking his fiancé over. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

 

Kyle scoffed a bit. “Motherfucker didn’t even land a hit on me.” He said, before smirking a little. “Damn Baby…you look…really fine right now.” He said, seeing the brunette’s mused up hair, his smeared lipstick, his little leopard print dress looking crumpled thanks to Heidi grabbing it.

 

“Really? I look like shit…” Stan said, smiling a little as he felt a large hand rest on his cheek.

 

“Nah Babydoll…you look…so fuckin’ fine. You just threw down, it was hot, you look hot, and…I just…I’m kinda at a loss for words. You really fuckin’ surprised me, I didn’t think you had a violent bone in your body.”  Kyle said with a laugh.

 

“I just couldn’t take anymore… I mean, first she tried to fucking start a fight with me, then, she kept saying I wasn’t good enough for you…and that you would leave me… I just couldn’t take it…” Stan admitted, before finding a pair of lips pressing against his. He closed his eyes and moved to wrap his arms around his shoulders. “I just…love you so much… I don’t want anyone to take you away from me…”

 

“No one is eva gonna take me away from you, I love you.” Kyle promised, moving to rest a hand on his lover’s hip. “You’re the only one for me, Honey; you make me so…fuckin’ happy.” He said, before smiling a little. “I didn’t mean for this outing to be so fuckin’ dramatic, but…that’s Jersey for you I guess.” He said, moving to press another tender kiss to the brunette’s lips. “But, we got to do what I wanted to do…so…now what do you wanna do, Cutie? Anythin’ you want we’ll do.”

 

Stan looked around, a small smirk crossing his red painted lips. “Anything? Well…what I really want to do right now is…have you fuck my brains out.” He purred, moving to ghost a hand over Kyle’s clothed cock.

 

Now that made Kyle’s grin widen a mile. “Well fuck! That is exactly what I wanted to do!” Kyle said, clapping his hands together. “See, we’re perfect for each other.” He said with a smile, moving to grab Stan by the waist, pulling him to his hard chest. “So…you wanna get outta here and we can…fuck until the sun comes up?”

 

Stan shook his head. “No…I don’t wanna wait that long. This place has a bathroom right?” He said, pointing a long acrylic nail over to the bathroom entrance.

 

Kyle just groaned, feeling his dick quickly coming to life. He had a smoking hot brunette in his arms who was so down to fuck he wanted to just do it in the bathroom at a club! He moved his hands down his lover’s back and landed on his plump ass. “God, you’re being dirty, and I fuckin’ love it.” He purred, moving to press a kiss to his fiancées neck, giving his perfect little ass a smack.

 

“I feel like being dirty for you tonight. You just beat the shit out of a guy for touching me…and…it was pretty hot… I’ve never had someone fight for me before.” Stan said, before letting a giggle escape his lips. “It really turned me on. I’m already wet for you…” He breathed out, licking his lips.

 

“I’ll always fight for you, Honey, now, I hate makin’ you wait for my dick, so, let’s get a move on.” Kyle said, giving Stan’s ass a smack before leading him to the bathroom. Tonight was going to be a good fucking night after all!

 

 


	34. Graduation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's graduation day at South Park High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, in chapter 2 I mentioned Token owning a club and Kyle knowing him, I changed that to a random Jersey-friend and made Token a student. I always loved Wendy and Token together so I wanted to make that happen.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!! <3
> 
> The wedding is coming up! I would love love LOVE to see some fan art if you are feeling creative!

Sometimes it was hard to believe the big day was finally here. Stan had to grin a bit as he sat next to his best friend Kenny in the audience of their graduation ceremony. All the students were clad in their green caps and gowns, loved ones sitting in the auditorium seats wanting to watch their graduate walk across the stage.

 

“Hard to believe this is finally happening, huh?” Kenny said, smiling a little as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Yep, first in my family to graduate high school, giving hope to all those kids living in the ol’ trailer park.” He said, sounding rather proud of himself.

 

“You should be proud of yourself Ken, you did good.” Stan said with a smile. “Honestly, I was a little surprised you even graduated after all that shit you pulled last year. I mean, getting caught smoking in the bathroom, stealing Bebe’s bra from her gym locker, fucking Red in the janitor’s closet…” He said, finding himself being cut off by the blond.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know I’ve fucked up…a lot…but I did enough good shit to be here.” Kenny pointed out, before grinning a bit. “What about you?”

 

“What about me?” Stan asked, watching as Wendy made her way up to the stage. She was graduating Valedictorian and he couldn’t be more proud. She worked harder than anyone else in school, and, she deserved this. He was just glad she had dumped Eric Cartman for good and got with Token instead.

 

“You know exactly what. Think about how much you’ve changed this year. You went from a closeted football player who was forcing himself to fuck girls to an openly gay, effeminate babe, who is engaged to a Jersey college student.” Kenny said, putting a hand to his chest. “That’s a pretty fucking big transformation. It’s hard to think you’re the same guy who was crowned prom king last year.” He added with a laugh.

 

Stan smiled a little and nodded. “Yeah, I guess it is kinda crazy huh?” He said looking up at the stage as Wendy started her speech. “I never thought I would ever be able to be true to myself and live my life how I wanted.” He admitted. “But, here I am, and, I’ve never been happier.”  He said with a soft laugh.

 

“I’m proud of you Dude, I really am.” Kenny said, grabbing Stan’s hand and giving it a squeeze. “Thanks for always being there for me. I don’t know if I could have made it here without you.”

 

“Are you getting all sentimental on me McCormick?” Stan asked in an amused tone.

 

“Fuck yeah I am, and you know what? I deserve it. I’ll be as fucking sentimental as I want.” Kenny said, leaning back in his chair and resting his hands behind his head. “Next move is me tryin’ to find a place for Butters and I to move into. No way I’m stayin’ in the trailer park and Butters needs to be away from his crazy fucking parents.”

 

“Moving in together? That’s a big step.” Stan said, before raising a brow. “How the fuck are you even gonna get Butters out of his house? I always imagined he was locked in a cage at night.” He said, resting his hand on his cheek, tapping his manicured nails to his cheek.

 

“I’ll figure out a way, I always do after all.” Kenny said with a wry grin. “As for wanting to move in with him, well, Butters is good for me. He’s the first person I didn’t fuck around on, he makes me happy, and, I just want to make him happy. I guess it’s…love.” He admitted, his cheeks turning a share of red.

 

“Awww! That’s so cute!” Stan cooed, moving to pinch his best friend’s cheeks.

 

“Hey! Knock that shit off!” Kenny snapped, moving to slap Stan’s hands away.

 

“Sorry, I just couldn’t help it.” Stan admitted with a laugh. He looked over to where the friends and families were seated and smiled when he saw his fiancé sitting with his parents and sister. Kyle looked so handsome wearing an expensive looking pair of tailored black slacks and a matching blazer that was unbuttoned enough to show off his chest tattoo and gold chains. He smiled when he saw Kyle noticed him and gave him a wave, looking proud.

 

“I know what it’s like to be in love.” Stan said after a few moments. “It’s a great feeling, but, sometimes, it makes you feel sick…” He said, looking down at his ring. “Giving yourself over to someone completely, wanting to share every moment with them, and feeling like you’re finally complete now that you found them…” He mused, taking in a deep breath. “I’m glad you get to feel that Dude.” He said, flashing Kenny a small smile as he looked back up at the stage. Wendy had finished her speech and everyone was applauding as PC Principal took the stage and started reading off students names in alphabetical order.

Kenny nodded his head. “Me too Dude, me too.” He said, watching as students started to stand up, walk across the stage, and pose for pictures.

 

Stan couldn’t help but think this was the end of an era. When he got that diploma, it meant childhood was over. He was going to be moving out of his parents home, getting married, and living a brand new life with a man he had fallen in love with. It was kind of scary. He had never been good with change. Sometimes he wished things would stay the same and he wouldn’t have to face the anxiety that came along with it. Sometimes he wished he was still nine years old wearing his poof ball hat and waiting for the bus to come with Kenny and Cartman. Things were a lot simpler then. New adventures were always waiting and he felt like he would never have to grow up.

 

But here he was, being hurled into adulthood. He moved to run his finger over his engagement ring and felt a small smile cross his glossy lips. Well, at least he wouldn’t have to be facing this all alone.

 

“Stan Marsh.” PC Principal read out, causing the brunette to look up and realize it was his turn to go on the stage. He quickly got up and felt himself getting a fist bump from Kenny. As he walked towards the stage he couldn’t help but notice all the familiar faces wearing the same cap and gown as he was. They had gone through so much together, whether that was good or bad. Hell, he even saw Craig flash him a brief glossy smile at him as he walked by before it turned into his usual resting bitch face.

 

“That’s my boy!” Randy cried out, standing up from his seat, nudging Sharon to stand up with him.

 

“We love you Stanley! We’re so proud!” Sharon added in tears, trying to stop herself from crying at seeing her youngest child graduate.

 

Shelly actually had a small smile on her face but looked embarrassed by her parent’s actions. “I can’t believe he actually managed to graduate. Hope he didn’t have to blow too many people to get that diploma.” She muttered.

 

Kyle of course had to stand up too. His fiancée looked so beautiful in his green graduation gown. He knew Stan worked so hard to get that diploma. Soon enough they were going to be getting married and Stan was going to make him the happiest man on Earth. His raven haired beauty had changed his life so much, it was hard to think back to the first time he saw him. He laughed a little to himself when he remembered Stan on that treadmill, his ass bouncing up and down,  not even knowing what he was about to get himself into. He clapped his hands together and held up his phone, wanting to get a good picture of his lover. “I love you Babydoll!” He cried out, snapping some pictures.

 

Stan was already bright red when his family and fiancé were screaming and clapping for him. He turned his attention back to PC Principal and shook his hand, accepting his diploma. After a few moments of posing for a few pictures he started to get off the stage. He didn’t want to cry, if he did, it was going to ruin his makeup.

 

It wouldn’t be much longer until the last student got their diploma and all the graduates stood up, throwing their caps in the air and celebrating.

 

“Party at Token’s!” Clyde cried out as he ran by, giving Stan and Kenny a thumbs up. “Gonna be lit!” He added, before informing some other people about the big party in South Park Heights.

 

Stan grabbed his cap from the ground and let out a cry of a surprise when he felt strong arms wrap around him, lips pressing to his neck.

 

“Baby, I’m so fuckin’ proud of you.” Kyle said, moving to turn Stan around in his arms so he was facing him. He rested a large hand on his cheek and gently caressed it. “You did good, Honey, you did good.”

 

Stan smiled and nodded his head. He didn’t say anything he just rested his head on Kyle’s muscular chest and let the man he loved hold him close.

 

 


	35. Party Into Adulthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Kyle arrive at Token's graduation party. Kyle has some news about the wedding. Stan realizes he is becoming an adult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for strong sexual content!
> 
> kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> happy reading! :)

“Mngh…Kyle…stop…” Stan moaned, closing his eyes as he felt lips on his neck and large hands on his waist, holding him close to a strong body as he sat on Kyle’s lap. They were still in the redhead’s car outside of Token’s large manor parked and waiting to go in for the graduation party. Well, that had been the plan before Kyle stopped him from getting out and pulled him onto his lap.

 

“Why? I’m really enjoyin’ myself up in here.” Kyle purred, moving to slip his hands under his the soft light pink cashmere sweater his fiancée was wearing. “You’re so fuckin’ fine…I can’t stand it.” He added, moving to start nipping at Stan’s collar bone that was being shown off thanks to the crop sweater that showed off Stan’s stomach also was off the shoulder.

 

“But…Wendy is going to be upset if we miss the party…” Stan said, feeling a rather large boner poking his black legging clad thigh.

 

“I know Baby, but, you got me so fuckin’ hard, I can’t go in there sportin’ this wicked hard on that you caused.” Kyle pointed out.

 

“Well, I’m not giving you a blowjob. I forgot to bring my lipgloss with me and I’m not going to get it all smeared sucking you off.” Stan pointed out.

 

“God, you’re so cute when you get all haughty with me.” Kyle said with a chuckle. “My Babydoll always wants to look good. Don’t worry Cutie, I would nevah think of wreckin’ your makeup.” He said. “How about a handjob huh? I can fuck you after the party is ovah.” He said, moving to lift Stan up a little so he could rest his hands on that plump ass he loved so much. “C’mon Baby, I put that big ass diamond ring on your finger, can’t you at least get your man off?”

 

“Fine, I’ll jerk you off, but, if I wreck a nail doing it, you’re paying for me to have them done again.” Stan said, moving to lean in and press a tender kiss to Kyle’s lips. He moved to slowly run his hands down his lover’s muscular chest, that was being covered by a tight black shirt, to his belt, swiftly taking the belt off and unzipping the redhead’s slacks.

 

“You know I’ll pay for those nails, I love feelin’ them runnin’ down my back when I plow you.” Kyle husked out, letting out a groan when he felt a small hand grab his cock, giving it a good squeeze.  “You know…I love to spoil you…” He said, letting out another groan as he felt Stan start to grip onto his dick and pump it.

 

“I know you do…and I’ve grown to like it.” Stan cooed, loving the feeling of his fiancé’s huge cock in his hand. “I also love how big you are.” He purred, letting his blue eyes go half-lidded.

 

“Mngh…I know you do Baby… I know you love it when this huge dick rams into your tight little ass.” He purred, grunting a little as the brunette started to pick up the pace.

 

“I really do, I love it when you fuck my ass with your big cock.” Stan purred. “I can’t wait for you to take me as soon as we get home…I’ll even let you tale me from behind. I know how much you love that.” He cooed in a teasing manner.

 

“Damn right I love it Babydoll… Your ass…is pure…perfection.” Kyle said, letting out a groan as he clenched his eyes shut. “F-Fuck…I’m gettin’ close here…”

 

“I know you are…I can feel it.” Stan breathed out, moving to lean down and nip at Kyle’s neck.

 

“Fuck…” Kyle groaned, letting out a grunt before he came in the brunette’s hand.

 

“Are you happy now?” Stan asked, grabbing some tissues from his bag and handing them to his lover so he could clean up.

 

“Very.” Kyle said with his familiar smirk, grabbing the tissues and cleaning up the mess he made. “You are always amazin’ when it comes to sex though, Baby.” He said, shifting Stan off his lap so he could finish making himself decent again before they went into the party.

 

Stan smiled and helped his lover clean up. “It’s easy to be good at it when I’m with you.” He said, pressing a tender kiss to Kyle’s cheek and leaving some lipgloss residue behind. “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too Baby.” Kyle said, opening the car door to let himself out and then going over to the passenger side and opening the door for the brunette, helping him out of his seat. “Let’s go have some fun, you deserve it, I’m so fuckin’ proud of you.” He said, wrapping a muscular arm around his fiancée’s shoulders and holding him close.

 

“It’s really not that big of a deal, it’s just high school.” Stan said a blush on his cheeks as they made their way into Token’s manor.

 

“It means somethin’ to me, you did good Baby, let yourself celebrate that.” Kyle pointed out, rounding the corner of the large house and seeing some familiar faces.

 

“Hey! Glad you guys could make it, what fucking took you so long?” Kenny asked his arm around Butters.

 

“Just lost track of time.” Kyle said with a grin, shrugging his shoulders. “You know it goes.”

 

Kenny had to grin back at that. “Yeah, I do know how that goes, I’m sure Stan’s ass also knows how that goes.” He said with a chuckle before getting slapped in the chest by Butters.

 

“Bro, that’s what I’m doing after the party, you heard?” Kyle said with a laugh, moving to give Stan’s ass a nice little smack.

 

“Keep that up and you aren’t doing anything after the party, you heard?” Stan said dryly, moving to go to the drink table and pick up a beer.

 

“Someone is bein’ all feisty up in here.” Kyle said with a laugh, following the brunette and picking up a beer bottle for himself.

 

“It just wouldn’t be me if I didn’t point out when you are being an idiot.” Stan said with a small smile, causing Kyle to wrap an arm around his waist.

 

“You’re lucky you’re so damn fine, I’d nevah let anyone else talk to me like that.” Kyle said, leaning down to press a kiss to his lover’s cheek. “But, soon enough, you’re gonna be my wife, and you’ll be the only one evah who gets to talk to me like that.” He said. “I was gonna wait and tell you till later, but, I just can’t hold it in. I heard back from the gardens today, they said they had an opening at the end of next month.” He said, gently caressing his fiancée’s cheek. “I booked it, you okay with that? I know it’s soon, but, they said the next opening they had wouldn’t be for months.”

 

Stan blinked at that. He was going to get married in a month!? Well…he knew he loved Kyle, and, his only stipulation was to graduate first, so, why should they wait any longer. “Well…I did already buy my dress… But, will we be able to get everything ready in time?”

 

“We just gotta work fast. I already called my boys in Jersey to tell them to get their asses down here. You need to pick some bridesmaids, and the rest, we’ll hire someone to do.” Kyle said. “So…what do you think?” He asked, looking down at the brunette who was taking a long sip of his beer.

 

“Well, I don’t want to wait months…and, I really want to get married at the gardens, so, I guess we’ll be getting married next month.” Stan said with a small smile. “Will your parents be able to get down here in time?”

 

Kyle scoffed at that. “Please, my motha would hijack a plane before she missed that, they’ll be here.” He said, before smiling tenderly at his lover. “It’s gonna be great Baby, I promise you, it will be the wedding of your dreams, we’ll get it done, and I’ll spend as much money as it takes to make you happy.”

 

Stan smiled a little; things always seemed to be moving fast. It just seemed like yesterday he was in the fourth grade and waiting for the bus. Now, he was graduated and getting married… Well, at least he had this party to have fun at for the night, a last night of being a reckless teen.

 

 


	36. The Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan prepares for his wedding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the multi-part wedding scene!!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> happy reading! :)

Stan took in a deep breath as he felt his mother helping him zip up his dress. Today was the big day, today was his wedding day. He had been looking forward to this day since Kyle had proposed to him, but, he was also so nervous. His stomach hurt, he felt like he was going to puke…like he use to do when he and Wendy were dating in grade school.  He just hoped he didn’t throw up on his soon to be husband when they were up at the altar. He took in a deep breath and felt his mother pull him into a hug.

 

“You look beautiful, Sweetie.” Sharon said, pinching her son’s cheek as she watched him smooth out his white gown. “This dress is really something.”

 

“I have Sheila to thank for that.” Stan said, laughing a little. “I can’t believe I’m wearing an original Vera Wang wedding gown… I don’t even want to think how much this cost.” He said, motioning to himself. The gown really was something and it had been made just for him. It was a white lacy gown with ballgown styled skirt and flower embroidered bodice that gave off a nude illusion with the chest and arms thanks to a sheer sparkly fabric. The veil was as long as his gown and elegantly trailed behind him as he walked.

 

“I’m just sorry your father and I couldn’t afford to give you something like that.” Sharon said, before smiling a little. “But, I do have a few things for you.” She said, reaching over to grab a few trinkets from her bag. “You have your something new, your dress, but, I brought the other things you would need.” She said, opening a little box. “This was your grandmother’s cross, she wore it on her wedding day, I wore it on mine, and now you can wear it on yours.” She said, putting the golden cross pendant around Stan’s neck. “That’s your something old.”

 

Stan smiled a little. He wasn’t exactly religious, even though his family had always been Catholic, but, the gesture was kind and he would treasure the necklace. “Thank you Mom, I love it.” He said, putting a hand to the little golden cross.

 

“This one is your borrowed and your blue.” Sharon said pulling out a sapphire stoned bracelet that belonged to her. She put it around Stan’s wrist and smiled. “Gorgeous.”

 

“Thanks Mom, I really appreciate this.” Stan said, biting his lower lip. “I’m just so nervous, I hope I’m making the right decision…”

 

“If you love him as much as you say you do, then, you are making the right decision.” Sharon assured. “Does he make you happy? Do you smile every time you see him? I think he does. Ever since you started dating him you’ve been so much happier. You’ve been true to yourself, you’ve had more confidence, your father and I are both very grateful for everything Kyle did for you.”

 

Stan smiled. “He does make me happy and smile; I can’t imagine not being with him. When I first met him, first saw him, I thought he was just going to be some juiced up creep, but, he is so much more. He is sweet, kind, smart, and wonderful, everything I could ever want.”

 

“Sounds like you made the right decision then.” Sharon said, watching as the door opened up and Wendy and Shelly stepped in. Wendy was Stan’s maid of honor and Shelly was also in the wedding party, both were wearing light blue chiffon gowns.

 

“Oh Stan, you look beautiful.” Wendy said, clasping her hands together. She went over to her friend and grabbed his hands. “This dress is exquisite! I’m so jealous!”

 

“You actually don’t look like total crap.” Shelly said a small smile on her face. For once she was actually done up, wearing a little makeup, her eyebrows tweezed, and wearing heels along with her dress.

 

“Thanks Shelly, that’s the nicest thing you ever said to me.” Stan said with a laugh, flashing his sister a small smile.

 

“Don’t get too use to it, Turd.” Shelly snapped back.

 

“We just wanted to come and check on you.” Wendy said. “No rush, Kyle is still getting ready and people are still being seated. The gardens were such a lovely place to have your wedding. The flowers are all in bloom and it’s so nice outside.” She said, taking a seat on a soft white couch. The wedding venue had two adorable cottages for the bride and groom to each get ready in, even going as far as to have snacks and sparkling water for the wedding parties.

 

“I’m glad everything looks nice. I told Kyle I didn’t mind planning the wedding myself, but, he insisted on hiring a wedding planner. I have to say she did a great job.” Stan said with a smile, looking into the vanity mirror and spreading some pink gloss onto his plump lips.

 

“He obviously doesn’t mind blowing his money on stupid shit.” Shelly said, sitting next to Wendy on the couch, her legs spread in a rather un-ladylike manner. She grabbed some sparkling water and started chugging it.

 

“Shelly, be nice, I think it’s sweet that Kyle was so willing to help take care of things for the wedding.” Sharon pointed out, straightening Stan’s veil as he finished getting his face ready. “Your father was already pretty wasted by the time we actually said our vows. But, it was a Vegas wedding…” She said with a sigh, shaking her head. She loved her husband, no matter how fucked up he was, but, she was glad Stan wasn’t marrying someone like him.

 

Speaking of Randy, she glanced over to the door where her husband was waltzing in, a glass of champagne in his hand.

 

“Randy, you’re already drinking?” Sharon snapped.

 

“Wait a minute there Sharon, this is that fancy sparkling water shit, it’s pretty good! Could use some whiskey, but, you know, fine for right now.” He said before looking over at his son. He couldn’t help but smile when he took him in. It was still hard to believe this was Stan. The Stan he had raised had been an athlete who dated girls and was even prom king, but, this Stan, was different, this Stan was happy. He wasn’t exactly happy finding out about Stan’s sexuality and feminine preferences at first, but, he had gotten use to them. It was nice to see his son not cooped up in his room anymore, or drinking as much as he use to, it was nice to see Stan enjoying who he really was. He would be a pretty shitty father if he wasn’t happy with that.

 

“Look at you Princess, you look beautiful.” Randy said, going over to Stan. “That Kyle, he’s a lucky guy marrying such a beauty.” He said. “Remember, if he ever does anything to make you cry, your dad here will attempt to injure him.” He said, knowing it would be rather impossible to even get a scratch on Kyle, that guy was fucking huge! He could probably break him in half like a toothpick!

 

“Thanks Dad, I’m glad you are here to walk me down the aisle.” Stan said softly. “I don’t think Kyle would ever do anything to hurt me, he loves me, and even though he is a muscular guy that can have a temper, he has never been anything but a gentleman with me.”

 

“I just want to make sure you know your old man is here if you need him.” Randy added, looking around for a moment before giving his son an awkward hug. He had never been the hugging type, but, he figured this was probably the right time to do it.

 

“I know Dad; I know you’re always going to be there for me.” Stan said. He honestly was glad his father was so supportive. He had been so afraid his father was going to hate him and throw him out after coming out of the closet. His father had always been so proud of his football playing womanizing son. He was just glad the man could love him for who he really was.

 

“Of course I’m going to be there for you Princess. It’s a father’s job to protect his little gi- I mean boy.” He said with a grin.

 

Stan just smiled and looked over at the wall clock. In a half hour they would be walking down the aisle and he would be getting married. Soon enough he would be Stan Broflovski and he would have a husband. His whole life was going to change and that was both terrifying and exhilarating. It was like his life was starting today.

 


End file.
